Una Leyenda Hecha Realidad - Escape del Mundo Humano
by Skalipso3
Summary: Parte 2 de la historia. Ahora Haku y los demás tendrán que empezar de cero y rescatar al guerrero dragón de las garras de Kimaira.
1. Acto Fallido

Capitulo 1 Acto fallido

Tigresa empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente. Estaba confundida, mareada y triste al mismo tiempo, había perdido a un gran amigo, su compañero incondicional...su verdadero amor.

Abrió los ojos completamente y, para su sorpresa, se encontraba de nuevo en la mansión de haku. Miró lentamente a su alrededor. Estaba recostada sobre la cama de su habitación. Intentó levantarse pero sintió un gran dolor en todo su abdomen y pecho. A duras penas, logró levantarse de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando la abrió, miró hacia ambas direcciones del pasillo pero no vio a nadie. Salió de su habitación en busca de un solo individuo.

Al llegar a la puerta de una de las habitaciones, la abrió lentamente. Haku estaba en el balcón de su ventana observando el gris horizonte. El sol no brillaba, solo estaba ese gris topo en el cielo.

-Veo que despertaste- Habló haku sin ánimos.

-Pero... ¿cómo...?- Balbuceó tigresa. En eso, observó la cama de haku. En ella se encontraba shang, el tigre con el que se habían enfrentado en el valle de la paz. Tigresa, al verlo, apretó los puños del coraje.

-¡¿Que hace el aquí?!- Preguntó furiosa.

-Lo necesitamos con vida...quizás, nos pueda dar algo de información- En eso, Shang empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente. Su tórax estaba completamente vendado hasta el vientre y una venda en la cabeza.

-¿Do...donde...estoy? - Tigresa y haku se voltearon rápidamente para ver al tigre y se acercaron a la cama.

-Estas en mi hogar- Dijo haku serio. Shang miró lentamente a haku de arriba hacia abajo. Sus ojos se ensancharon como platos.

-¡¿Tu...tu eres?! ...un...- Balbuceó shang.

-No te hagas el desentendido...ya sabes quién soy- Volvió a hablar haku.

-¡¿De...que está hablando?!- Preguntó alterado mirando a tigresa. Tigresa solo gruño y mostró sus dientes. Haku se acercó hasta quedar prácticamente cara a cara.

-Dime quien eres- Shang se quedó estático y asustado.

-Me...me llamo...shang...- Habló asustado.

-¡¿Estas al servicio de Kimaira verdad?!- Preguntó tigresa aun furiosa.

-Quien...quien es Kimaira?- Preguntó.

-¡YA! ¡Deja de hacerte el tonto!- Gritó tigresa.

-¡No sé de que están hablando créanme!- Vociferó shang. Haku pensó durante un rato.

-Creo que dice la verdad...-

-¡¿De qué estás hablando?!- Preguntó alterada tigresa.

-Creo que Kimaira lo tenía bajo control mental-

-¿Control mental?- Preguntó ahora más calmada.

-Sí, y al parecer pudo transmitirle poderes sobrenaturales- Haku miró de nuevo a shang.

-Mi cabeza...- Shang se frotó la cabeza.

-Shang...- Haku se acercó hasta el.

-Que... ¿qué quieres?- Shang aun estaba asustado.

-Dime... ¿qué fue lo último que hiciste, antes de que Kimaira te atrapara?-

-Bueno...estaba en mi pueblo...-

Flashback...

Era una mañana tranquila. Shang se encontraba en un jardín practicando como siempre hacia todas las mañanas.

-Vas mejorando shang- Un tigre anciano se encontraba sentado en una silla observando cómo entrenaba shang.

-Gracias abuelo- Shang sonrió a su abuelo. Ambos olfatearon un delicioso aroma que provenía una casa.

-Parece que el desayuno está listo- Dijo su abuelo.

-¡Genial! me muero de hambre- Exclamó shang con una sonrisa. -Ven, abuelo vamos- Shang se acercó hacia su abuelo y ambos empezaron a caminar.

Al cabo de unos minutos, llegaron hasta la casa de shang. Shang ayudó a subir a su abuelo por un par de peldaños que estaban en la entrada.

-Creo que ya estoy viejo para esto- Su abuelo se reía.

-No digas eso abuelo, te ves genial- Shang lo alentó. Ambos entraron en la casa para encontrarse con una pareja de tigres.

-Buenos días mamá- Saludó shang.

-Buenos días hijo- Su madre le sonrió.

-Hola papá- Shang saludó a su padre.

-Buenos días shang...te levantaste con energías esta mañana por lo que se ve-

-Sí, tengo que entrenar, ya sabes, para el torneo-

-Estoy seguro de que ganarás- Dijo su padre.

-No cabe duda en eso- Decía shang entusiasmado.

-Bueno, un campeón necesita alimentarse bien- Dijo su mamá trayendo consigo el desayuno.

-Mhhh...Huele delicioso- Dijo su padre.

-Bien- Su madre tomó lugar al lado de su esposo.

-Buen provecho-

-¡Buen provecho!- Contestaron todos al unísono.

El desayuno transcurrió normalmente. Todos disfrutaban del delicioso desayuno que había preparado la madre de shang. Al terminar, shang se levantó y se dirigió hacia su habitación.

-Hoy es un gran día...no hay duda de que ganaré ese torneo- Pensaba con una sonrisa mientras preparaba una mochila con algunos refrigerios.

Salió de su habitación dirigiéndose a la puerta pero su madre lo detuvo.

-Shang espera-

-¿Si mamá, que sucede?- Su padre y su abuelo se acercaron.

-Lamentamos no poder ir a verte-

-No se preocupen, su apoyo es suficiente- Shang sonrió.

-Y también queríamos decirte que estamos muy orgullosos de ti- Dijo su padre.

-Gracias papá- Shang abrazó a todos.

-Mucha suerte hijo- Susurró su mamá.

-No importa si ganas o no, siempre estaremos orgullosos de ti- Dijo su padre.

-Eres una gran persona, nunca podrías decepcionarnos- Habló su abuelo.

-Wow...gracias, de verdad- Shang los abrazó más fuerte lleno de felicidad.

-Te queremos- Dijeron sus padres y su abuelo al unísono.

-Y yo a ustedes- Shang se separó y los miró a todos.

-Ahora ve hijo, y a por todos- Su padre sonrió.

-¡Lo haré!- Shang abrió la puerta y salió corriendo mientras miraba hacia atrás y saludaba a todos por última vez.

Shang caminaba por un sendero de rocas y frondosos árboles a su alrededor. Shang miraba a sus costados embelesado por la naturaleza.

-Me encanta este lugar- Pensaba mientras miraba los arboles y el cielo azul.

Pasó un rato y shang llegó hasta un domo con alguien que lo esperaba en la entrada.

-Te estaba esperando shang- Un leopardo estaba parado a un costado de la entrada.

-Siento el retraso maestro Li- Shang saludó a su maestro y viceversa.

-Muy bien, ¿estás listo?-

-¡Listo!- Exclamó shang. El maestro li entró seguido por shang.

Shang esperaba en un pasillo. Los minutos pasaban y shang se ponía cada vez más nervioso. Frotaba sus manos perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que una voz lo interrumpió.

-¿Nervioso?-

-¿Qué?...ah!...Liang...no, yo solo...esperaba...- Al voltear, shang se encontró con una jaguar de ojos celestes. Liang se acercó hasta shang y posó una pata en su hombro.

-Se que lo harás increíble allí afuera...eres un gran alumno...y un gran amigo- Liang clavó su mirada a los ojos zafiro de shang.

-Tu... ¿tú crees?- Shang se sonrojó un poco.

-Claro- Liang sonrió. Shang se perdió en su mirada. Esos ojos celestes podían con él. Era muy linda pero nunca se animó a decírselo. Se conocían prácticamente desde que eran pequeños pero nunca obtuvo el valor para confesarle lo que sentía por ella. En eso, una puerta se abrió interrumpiendo la escena.

-Shang, te toca- Shang se sobresaltó al escuchar a su maestro.

-S...si maestro- Shang caminó hasta la puerta pero fue detenido por Liang.

-Shang, espera-

-S... ¿sí?- Liang se acercó hasta el, posando sus patas en el pecho de shang y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Buena suerte...sé que lo harás de maravilla- Liang sonrió para luego alejarse de un shang totalmente sonrojado. Shang llevó su pata hasta su mejilla donde lo había besado Liang. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Fue un momento, aunque haya sido un segundo, el más maravilloso de su vida. Tenía que agradecerle pero su maestro interrumpió nuevamente.

-Shang?-

-¿Qué?...ah! si maestro- Shang siguió a su maestro hasta el lugar de la batalla.

-Recuerda, mantente siempre alerta- Dijo su maestro.

-Descuide maestro...tengo todo bajo control- Decía shang algo nervioso.

-Y shang...-

-¿Si?- El maestro li se arrodilló hasta quedar al nivel de shang y posó una pata en su hombro.

-Buena suerte chico...lo harás de maravilla- El maestro Li frotó su cabeza en forma amigable.

-Gracias maestro- Shang sonrió. Todos tenían una fe ciega en el ya que era una gran promesa para el kung fu. Su maestro se hizo a un lado para dejar la salida libre. Shang respiró profundo y caminó hasta la salida.

Una multitud aplaudía la salida de shang mientras se acercaba al campo de batalla. Observó lentamente la multitud, ¿qué pasaría si hacia el ridículo frente a todos?, realmente estaba nervioso, era su primer torneo y había llegado a la final. Tenía que superarlo. Respiró profundo una vez más y adoptó su forma defensiva. Su rival era un enorme gorila.

-¿Listos?- Preguntó un cerdo en el centro del campo. Ambos luchadores asintieron con la cabeza.

-¡Comiencen!-

Mientras tanto, los padres de shang caminaban por el pueblo y platicaban.

-Espero que a shang le vaya bien- Dijo su madre.

-Estoy seguro de que ganará...es un gran luchador- su padre sonrió. En eso, un sonido estremecedor tomó por sorpresa a todos incluyendo a ambos.

-¡¿Que fue eso?!- Preguntó su madre alterada.

-¡Quédate aquí!- Su esposo corrió en dirección a unas casas que se encontraban cerca. Su esposa miró preocupada como corría. En un momento desapareció de su vista. De pronto una gran explosión surgió desde las casas en donde se encontraba el padre de shang.

-YU!- Pero antes de que pudiera correr hacia donde se encontraba su esposo, un cuerpo cayó en frente de ella. Cuando vio quien era, sintió que algo en su pecho se rompió en mil pedazos como si hubiera caído un vaso al suelo.

-No...¡NO! YU!- La esposa de Yu se acercó hasta el cuerpo de Yu.

-Yu! YU! ¡POR FAVOR DESPIERTA!- Sacudía el cuerpo de su esposo, pero no hubo respuesta. Lo peor había sucedido. Su esposa lloraba desconsoladamente sobre el cuerpo de su difunto esposo. En eso, una sombra negra se esparció por todo el lugar cubriendo el cielo.

-¿Qué pasa?...- Preguntó con voz rota mirando para todos lados. De pronto, una figura empezó a formarse en frente de ella. Una figura encapuchada con ojos purpuras.

-Quien... ¡¿quién eres?!- Vociferó.

Shang corría lo más rápido que podía. Su corazón estaba a su máxima capacidad, pareciera que en cualquier momento se le saldría del pecho. Llegó hasta su hogar muy emocionado por contarles a sus padres las buenas noticias.

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá!- Shang buscó en todos los rincones de su hogar pero no los pudo encontrar. En eso, se encontró con su abuelo.

-Shang! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tan alterado?- Preguntó su abuelo.

-Abuelo... ¡mira!- Shang le enseñó a su abuelo una medalla dorada que colgaba en su cuello.

-Sabía que podías hacerlo- Shang abrazó a su abuelo lleno de felicidad.

-Oye, ¿sabes donde están mamá y papá?- Preguntó.

-No los he visto en todo el día-

-Deben estar en el pueblo...iré a buscarlos- Dicho esto, shang salió de su casa y se dirigió hacia el pueblo. El cielo se tornó gris oscuro, la vegetación había perdido su color.

-¿Que pasó aquí?- Shang miraba a sus costados toda la vegetación muerta. No recordaba que estuviera así hacia unas horas. Siguió caminando por un rato. En un momento, pudo ver a lo lejos una gran luz naranja. Shang corrió hasta esa gran luz. Al llegar se encontró con el pueblo enteramente cubierto por las llamas.

-¡MAMÁ! ¡PAPÁ!- Shang corrió desesperadamente hacia las llamas intentando encontrar a sus padres. La gente corría por todos lados intentando escapar de las llamas. El intenso fuego y el humo se hacían cada vez más insoportables, pero eso no detenía a shang en su afán de encontrar a sus padres. De repente, una esfera negra cubrió su entorno. Shang miró hacia todos lados, no había salida alguna. Una risa escalofriante resonó en sus orejas.

-¡¿Quien anda ahí?!- Preguntó molesto. En eso, la figura encapuchada de ojos purpura se hizo presente en la escena.

-Pequeño shang- Shang volteó para encontrarse con esas esferas purpuras.

-¿Quien…eres?- Preguntó shang algo asustado. La figura solo sonrió.

-Tú serás un perfecto ayudante para mí- Aquella figura empezó a caminar en círculos alrededor de shang.

-Tú… ¡¿eres el causante de todo esto?!- Preguntó alterado. En eso, aquel ser, estiró su mano y elevó a shang por los aires. Shang se retorcía intentando zafarse pero fue en vano.

-¿¡Que quieres?!-

-Tú serás mi esbirro a partir de ahora…y no hay nada que puedas hacer para detenerme- Aquel ser sonrió maliciosamente.

-¡Déjame ir ahora!- Vociferó.

-¿O qué? ¿Llamarás a tu papi o mami para que te vengan a proteger?- Dijo en un tono burlón. – ¿Por qué no les preguntamos si es que de verdad te protegerían?...Oh…es verdad…- Detrás de la figura, aparecieron un par de sombras que shang reconoció al instante.

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá!- Pero lo que vio a continuación, le destrozó el alma. Sus padres, ambos muertos. Su padre tenía un gran corte en el estomago mientras que su madre estaba casi decapitada. Sus ropas totalmente empapadas de sangre.

Shang no pudo articular palabra alguna. Sus ojos se abrieron hasta su máxima extensión y quedó paralizado al instante. Unas cuantas lágrimas brotaron desde sus ojos, hasta que no pudo aguantar más y reventó en un llanto desgarrador.

-¡NO!... ¡NO PUEDE SER!...!SOLO ES UNA PESADILLA! ¡UNA MALDITA PESADILLA!...- Decía entre sollozos.

-Oh…casi me olvido de los demás…- Aquella figura sonrió y otras 3 sombras aparecieron detrás de ella. Cuando se hicieron visibles, solo fue para empeorar. Su abuelo y su maestro, ambos muertos también. Pero la tercera figura…

-Sh…shang…- Una voz femenina que reconoció fácilmente.

-Li…Liang…LIANG!-

-Mhhh…creí que estaba muerta…oh en fin…otra esclava- Liang cayó inconsciente.

-DEJALA! MALDITA SEA DEJALA!- Vociferó shang. Sus ojos eran unas cascadas de lágrimas.

-¡YA CALLATE!- Aquel ser lanzó una bofetada que impactó de lleno en el rostro de shang y este cayó de lleno al suelo.

Shang lloraba desconsoladamente en el suelo. Todo lo que amaba, sus padres, su abuelo, su maestro, todo, había desaparecido en cuestión de horas. En eso, sintió otra vez estar en el aire, y efectivamente estaba en el aire, aquel ser lo elevó de nuevo.

-Ahora eres mío- La figura empezó a reír como una hiena. Shang no tenía fuerzas para luchar ni para resistirse. Aquella figura posó una mano sobre la cabeza de shang.

-AAAARRGH!- Shang lanzó un grito desgarrador, como si algo lo estuviese quemando vivo.

-¡TU ALMA ME PERTENECE AHORA! YO SOY TU AMA…KIMAIRA!- Kimaira empezó a reír nuevamente. Había conseguido lo que quería. En cuanto retiró su mano de la cabeza de shang, este cayó inconsciente. Cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos, ya no estaba ese rojo zafiro, ahora había un purpura oscuro.

-Mi querido shang…él fue quien mató a tus padres, a tu abuelo y a tu maestro- Kimaira formó una especie de espejo donde se veía a Haku y a los demás en su mansión.

-Lo mataré…-Shang apretó los puños. – ¡LO HARÉ!- Gritó. Kimaira sonrió.

-Así se habla mi gatito…pero ya tendrás tu oportunidad de matarlo en cuanto llegue el momento…- Kimaira abrazó a shang por la espalda y ambos desaparecieron en la negrura incluyendo la esfera celeste.

Fin del flashback…

-¿Solo recuerdas que aquel ser encapuchado posó una mano sobre tu cabeza?- Preguntó Haku.

-S…si…sentí un gran fuego en mi cabeza…y luego…todo se apagó- Los ojos de shang se humedecieron.

Haku se quedó callado. Se sentó a los pies de la cama mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

-¿Por qué no pude ayudarlos?- Preguntó shang con voz rota.

-No es tu culpa…esa maldita es muy poderosa- Dijo tigresa acercándose a él.

-Mamá…papá…- Shang se volteó y hundió su rostro en la almohada. Otra vez rompió en llanto. Haku se levantó y se arrodilló al lado de shang.

-Tranquilo…no fue tu culpa…esa maldita es demasiado rápida…incluso para mi…- Haku posó su mano en la cabeza de shang. Tigresa imitó a haku y se arrodilló del otro lado.

-Soy un inútil…- Dijo shang entre sollozos.

-No lo eres…se que eres un gran chico…- Dijo haku. Shang intentó levantarse pero sintió un agudo dolor recorrer su pecho.

-Aguarda, déjame ayudarte- Haku ayudó a shang a sentarse y colocó una almohada en su espalda para que esté más cómodo.

-Gracias…por cierto… ¿cómo te llamas?...-

-Es cierto…no me presenté…me llamo jeremy pero puedes decirme haku-

-Haku…- Haku sonrió levemente.

-No te preocupes, ahora estas bien…-

-Haku… ¿puedo hablar contigo? A solas- Dijo tigresa.

-Claro…volveremos en un minuto- Dicho esto, tigresa y haku salieron de la habitación.

-¿Tú crees que deberíamos decirle todo lo que pasó?-

-No…tendremos que guardar el secreto…el pobre ya sufrió demasiado…así como yo…- Haku bajó la mirada. Tigresa posó una pata sobre su hombro.

-Lamento mucho lo de tu padre…se que era una persona muy importante para ti-

-Lo sé…- Tigresa tuvo la osadía de abrazarlo, no sabe por qué lo hizo, solo lo hizo y ya. Pero para su sorpresa haku también la abrazó. Tigresa sintió algo de sueño al estar abrazada con haku pero ¿por qué?

Estuvieron unos minutos abrazados hasta que tigresa rompió el silencio.

-Haku…yo…- Tigresa se sonrojó. Haku la miró a los ojos.

-Gracias…necesitaba eso- Haku sonrió.

-No…no fue nada- Tigresa también le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Tenemos que hablar con los demás para que no hablen acerca de lo que hizo con mi padre- Dijo haku cambiando de tema.

-Tienes razón-

-Pero en cuanto se despierten…dejémoslos descansar por ahora…ven- Haku caminó de nuevo hasta la puerta de su habitación.

-Shang?- Preguntó haku abriendo la puerta. Shang se encontraba meditando en la cama de haku. Abrió de nuevo los ojos para encontrarse con haku y tigresa.

-Oh…lo siento…solo quería…relajarme un rato- Shang bajó la mirada.

-Lo comprendo… ¿sabes una cosa?- Haku brincó hasta la cama quedando así frente a shang. Tomó asiento y cruzó sus piernas.

-Yo también perdí a mis padres-

Shang levantó la mirada. – ¿De verdad?- Tigresa enmudeció, ¿sería tan tonto haku en decirle que shang había matado a su padre?

-Si…pero fue a una edad muy temprana…solo fue cuando tenía 5 años…- Tigresa suspiró aliviada.

-Oh…cuanto lo lamento…- Dijo shang apenado.

-Gracias…escucha, sé que es muy doloroso perder a todos tus seres queridos…pero tienes que ser fuerte…así como lo fui yo…- Haku posó su mano en el hombro de shang.

-Lo sé…pero es muy difícil…- Shang volvió a bajar la mirada.

-Lo sé…te entiendo…- En eso tigresa interrumpió.

-Sabes una cosa shang?-

-No, ¿qué?- Ahora dirigió su mirada a tigresa.

-Yo jamás conocí a mis padres…me crié sola en un orfanato- Tigresa empezó a contar su no muy alegre anécdota sobre su vida en el orfanato de Bao Gu. Haku y shang escuchaban atentos la historia de la maestra que, tanto shang como haku, desconocían.

-Entonces… ¿así fue como terminaste en el palacio?- Preguntó Haku.

-Si…aunque las cosas no fueron para mejores-

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Shang.

-Pues…- Tigresa suspiró. –Creí que el maestro shifu podía ser el padre que nunca tuve…pero no…siempre estuvo pendiente en Tai Lung-

-Quien es Tai Lung?- Preguntaron Haku y Shang al unísono.

-Fue el hijo adoptivo de shifu-

-Ah sí…creo haber oído la historia…- Dijo Shang.

-El estaba cegado por el hijo que perdió…nunca pudo ver más allá de su nariz- Tigresa bajó la mirada triste.

Haku notó el semblante triste de su mirada. Nuevamente se puso de pié y posó una mano en el hombro de tigresa.

-Creo que deberías hablar con él-

-No lo sé…es muy complicado-

-Bueno…no conoceré muy bien tu historia pero creo que haku tiene razón…si no hablas con él, nunca resolverán el problema-

El silencio reinó en la habitación de haku. Nadie sabía bien que decir exactamente hasta que tigresa lo rompió.

-Tienen razón…hablaré con él…- Tigresa levantó la mirada con una media sonrisa. Haku y shang sonrieron.

-Así me gusta…-

-AAAAHHHH!-

-¡¿Que fue ese grito?!- Preguntó shang.

-Parece...- Dijo haku. En eso tigresa y él se miraron.

-¡Víbora!- Dijeron al unísono. Ambos salieron disparados hacia la habitación de víbora.

-¡Oigan esperen!- Dijo shang brincando de la cama y persiguiendo a haku y a tigresa.

CONTINUARÁ…


	2. Mas Sorpresas

Capitulo 2 Más Sorpresas

Haku, tigresa y shang llegaron rápidamente hacia la habitación de víbora.

-¡Víbora! ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó tigresa posando una oreja en la puerta. Al no escuchar a su amiga empezaron a preocuparse.

-¡Víbora!- Gritó haku y de una patada derribó la puerta. Al entrar víbora lloraba y estaba enroscada entre las mantas.

-Víbora… ¿estás bien?- Tigresa se acercó hacia su amiga. Víbora se sobresaltó haciendo asustar a los demás.

-Tigresa… - Víbora se enroscó en el cuerpo de tigresa. Tigresa, por instinto, la abrazó.

-Tengo miedo… - Víbora lloraba sobre el hombro de su amiga.

-Tranquila…ya pasó todo…- Tigresa la miró a los ojos.

-¿Fue una pesadilla?- Víbora solo asintió con la cabeza. Haku se acercó hasta la cama y se sentó.

-Tranquila… solo fue un mal sueño- Haku acarició su espalda. Víbora pudo sentir el calor de la mano de haku. Por alguna extraña razón, el miedo se le iba apagando de a poco hasta que al final se serenó. Víbora miró extrañada a haku.

-¿Víbora? ¿Pasa algo?- Haku la miró confundido.

-Ya no tengo miedo… - Dijo algo sorprendida. –Gracias- Víbora sonrió.

-No es nada- Haku le devolvió la sonrisa. En eso, víbora dirigió su mirada hacia shang que se encontraba en la puerta. Su expresión se tornó a una enojada.

-¡¿Qué hace el aquí?!- Preguntó enfadada. Shang la miró confundida.

-Tranquila… no es malo…estaba bajo el poder de Kimaira…lo que nos hizo no fue su culpa- Víbora miró confundida a haku.

-¿Estaba bajo su poder?- Preguntó. Haku asintió.

-Lo…lo lamento…no quise herirlos nunca…no sabía lo que hacía- Se excusó shang.

Víbora miró a shang extrañada. Pero pudo darse cuenta de una cosa, cuando lo vieron por primera vez, sus ojos eran purpuras. Pero ahora eran de un color zafiro brillante.

-Tienen razón- Tigresa y haku sonrieron.

-Oigan… ¿y los demás?- Preguntó Víbora.

-Deben estar durmiendo…- Dijo haku.

-Ya veo…- Víbora se levantó de su cama.

-¿Adónde vas?- Preguntó tigresa.

-Tengo que ir al baño- Dicho esto, Víbora salió de la habitación pero no precisamente se dirigía hacia el baño. Llegó hasta la puerta de una de las habitaciones y la abrió lentamente.

Se arrastró lentamente hasta llegar a la cama donde se encontraba…

-Grulla- Suspiró Víbora preocupada. Su amigo estaba recostado sobre la cama con sus ojos totalmente cerrados. Su ala izquierda estaba vendada al igual que su cabeza. Víbora reptó hasta quedar a su lado. Miró su rostro. Su expresión serena cuando dormía realmente le fascinaba y la llenaba de ternura. Posó su cabeza lentamente bajo el pico de grulla.

Grulla empezó a moverse lentamente al mismo tiempo que abría los ojos. Víbora miró a su amigo reaccionar y eso la llenó de alegría.

-Mhhh… ¿Víbora?- Preguntó algo confundido.

-Si…soy yo- A víbora la invadió la felicidad al ver que grulla estaba sano y salvo.

-Do… ¿dónde estamos?- Preguntó grulla mirando lentamente hacia todos lados.

-De vuelta en la mansión de haku-

-Pero… ¿Cómo?...- Preguntó confundido.

-No preguntes…yo tampoco se…- Víbora bajó su mirada que no pasó por desapercibida por grulla.

-¿Estas…bien?- Preguntó grulla algo tímido.

-¿Eh?...si…no es nada…- Víbora agachó mas la cabeza.

-Vamos…dime…- A duras penas, grulla posó su ala sana bajo la cabeza de víbora. Víbora alzó su mirada para hacer contacto con los ojos de grulla que lo miraban algo preocupado.

-Vamos…di…. ¡Mhh!- A grulla no le dio tiempo de reaccionar que víbora lo estaba besando. Aquel contacto…esa tierna caricia entre ellos…grulla abrazó a víbora con su ala sana. Eran totalmente inseparables, el uno para el otro. Ninguno quería separarse pero en algún momento tendrían que hacerlo pero no sin antes quedarse unidos aun por un pequeño hilo de saliva.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Preguntó grulla con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas.

-Grulla…- Decía víbora con la respiración entrecortada. –Es muy difícil explicarte lo que me haces sentir cada vez que estoy contigo…cada vez que estas cerca…es muy difícil…en serio…- Víbora lentamente se enroscó en el cuerpo de grulla y posó su cabeza bajo su pico. Grulla se sentía más feliz que nunca. Nunca pensó que víbora daría el primer paso, el estaba completamente enamorado de ella pero nunca se animo a decirle lo que siente por miedo a que ella se riera o que sus sentimientos no sean correspondidos.

-Víbora…tengo que confesarte algo…- Habló grulla tímidamente.

-¿Si?- Pero víbora fue interrumpida por otro beso de grulla.

-Tú… me gustas… y mucho- Grulla la abrazó. Víbora sonrió. –Nunca tuve el atrevimiento de decirte lo que sentía por miedo a que me rechazaras…- Grulla bajó la cabeza un poco triste.

-¿En serio?...bueno…debo confesarte de que yo…también me gustas…pero nunca tuve valor de decírtelo…pero ahora…- Víbora fijó su mirada a los ojos de grulla y viceversa.

-Nada nos podrá separar…- Hablaron ambos al unísono. Ambos rieron y se abrazaron nuevamente perdiéndose en el tiempo. Nada más importaba, solo ellos y su amor.

-¿Por qué tarda tanto?- Preguntó haku ya impaciente.

-Se está tardando demasiado…- Dijo tigresa cruzada de brazos.

-Creo que lo mejor será ir a buscarla ¿no creen?- Preguntó shang.

-Tienes razón…vengan…vamos a buscarla- Dicho esto, haku salió de la habitación seguido por tigresa y shang. Llegaron hasta donde supuestamente se encontraba el baño.

-¿Víbora? ¿Estás ahí?- Preguntó tigresa golpeando la puerta. No hubo respuesta por lo que decidieron abrir la puerta. No había nadie.

-¿Dónde se metió?- Preguntó tigresa confusa. En eso, haku recordó algo que había visto ayer en la gasolinera.

-Mhhh…creo que ya sé donde puede estar- Haku sonrió.

-¿En serió?- Preguntó shang.

-Si…Síganme- Haku emprendió marcha hacia las habitaciones. Llegaron hasta la habitación dé grulla.

-Shhh…- Haku los silenció. Posó su mano lentamente sobre la manija de la puerta. Lentamente impulsó la puerta hacia adelante. Una vez abierta la puerta, los 3 se sorprendieron al ver tan enternecedora escena.

-Eres muy lindo- Decía víbora en un todo seductor.

-No tú lo eres mas- Dijo grulla mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

-Umhhh…- Grulla y víbora voltearon rápidamente hacia la puerta y pudieron ver a haku, shang y tigresa sonriéndoles. Ambos ocultaron sus rostros rojos de la vergüenza.

-Qué bonito- Haku soltó una risita. –Lo lamento chicos…ya nos vamos-

-Pero…- Dijo shang.

-Nada, nada vámonos- Haku se marchó de la habitación llevándose consigo a shang y a tigresa.

-Sabia que podrías- Pensaba tigresa con una sonrisa ante el logro de su amiga.

-Bueno…eso fue incomodo…- Decía grulla frotándose la nuca.

-Eso creo…pero…- Víbora besó nuevamente a grulla. –No importa…mientras estemos juntos…- Víbora y grulla sonrieron. En eso, grulla se percató de algo.

-Oye, ¿ese no era el tigre que nos atacó en el valle?-

-Sí…es el…-

-Pero…creí que era maligno…- Grulla estaba confundido.

-Déjame explicarte que sucedió-

Mientras tanto Tigresa, haku y shang habían salido hacia el jardín. La vista que tuvieron no fue muy linda que digamos, las flores marchitadas y grises, arboles sin hojas, el cielo gris, pareciera que aquel jardín perdió la vida.

-Es una lástima…era un jardín hermoso…- Tigresa miraba hacia todos lados recordando con nostalgia aquel precioso jardín.

-Sí…- Haku se arrodilló en la hierba gris. Posó sus manos en el suelo y luego miró al cielo.

Por alguna extraña razón, unas pequeñas luces verdes emanaron de la tierra y empezaron a rodear las manos de haku.

-¿Haku?... ¿Qué sucede?...- Preguntó shang extrañado. Haku miró sus manos y se sorprendió al ver las pequeñas luces. Esas pequeñas luces verdes empezaron a esparcirse por todo el jardín, rodeando arboles, flores y arbustos que se encontraban allí.

Los 3 se sorprendieron al ver lo que sucedía, el jardín volvía a la vida. Las pequeñas luces se elevaron hasta el cielo hasta que se perdieron entre las nubes grises. Shang, haku y tigresa observaron expectantes el cielo en espera de que ocurriera algo. En eso, las nubes empezaron a disiparse y dejaron paso a los rayos de sol. El cielo volvía a tener su azul brillante y la naturaleza volvió a la vida.

-Wow…- Suspiró shang. Los tres quedaron maravillados ante lo acontecido.

-¿Pero…como?...- Balbuceó tigresa. En eso, haku miró las palmas de su mano, no había rastro de daño alguno. Quedó totalmente confundido hasta que una idea se pasó por su mente.

-¿Yi?- Haku sonrió. En eso, Yi se materializó en forma de esfera blanca para después tomar su forma original.

-Fui yo- Yiron se mostró feliz al haber recuperado la naturaleza pero a su vez estaba demasiado dolido por la muerte de su amigo.

-Oye… ¿estás bien?...- Haku se acercó hasta él y posó su mano sobre el hombro de Yiron. Haku pudo notar de inmediato lo dolido que estaba su amigo.

-Lamento mucho lo de rayhook…se que era muy importante para ti- Yi suspiró.

-¿Por qué no pude ayudarlo?- Yi bajó la cabeza. Unas lágrimas resbalaron de sus ojos cayendo en el suave césped. Tigresa se acercó hasta Yi y posó su pata cuidadosamente en su hombro.

Shang miraba asombrado a aquel ser. Nunca había apreciado nada igual antes. Aquel ser alado y ataviado con túnica blanca era algo muy nuevo para él.

-Ha… ¿haku?- Tigresa y haku voltearon para ver a shang que permanecía con su expresión de sorpresa. Yi volteó la cabeza lentamente hasta que la mirada de él y la de shang se cruzaron. Shang se asustó mientras que Yi solo suspiró.

-Veo que estás vivo…- Suspiró Yiron.

-¿Qué?… ¿pero…como…?- Balbuceó shang.

-¿Te conozco?-

-S…si-

-Tus padres murieron a manos de Kimaira ¿verdad?- Shang se sorprendió ante lo dicho por Yiron y solo asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo…como lo sabes?- Preguntó shang atemorizado.

-Es verdad… ¿Cómo sabes eso?- Preguntó haku. Yi suspiró. Era la hora de contarles un pasado oscuro y siniestro.

-Sé que esto sonará raro…pero puedo ver lo que Kimaira puede hacer…nuestras mentes están conectadas- Todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.

-¿Sus mentes están conectadas?- Preguntó tigresa.

-Sí…ella fue quien mató a mis padres…pero por una extraña razón no pudo conmigo-

-Pero… ¿Cómo sobreviviste?- Preguntó haku.

-No lo sé…hasta hoy nunca supe que pasó aquella noche…solo tengo un "recuerdo" por así decirlo- Yiron enseñó su brazo. En él había una especie de corte en forma de X de color negro pero con la diferencia de que una de las líneas estaba formada por un rayo.

-Cuando mató a mis padres, ella estaba en el apogeo de su poder…nadie pudo detenerla…hasta que solo quedamos ella y yo. Como les dije antes, ella intentó matarme en el primer intento pero algo extraño pasó…no podía tocarme…y en su último intento…perdió todo su poder y desapareció como si nada…- Yi miraba el suelo recordando su triste infancia.

Haku, tigresa y shang se miraban sorprendidos. No sabían de aquel pasado terrible que tuvo Yiron.

-Pero ahora…está regresando…su poder va en aumento poco a poco…y la pero parte es que…- Yi hizo una pausa.

-¿Es que?- Preguntó haku.

Yi suspiró. –Se alimenta de las almas que va capturando- Ante esto, todos abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Po…- Suspiró tigresa.

-Liang…- Shang comenzó a lagrimear de a poco.

Haku apretó los puños del coraje. –Maldita…- Susurró.

-Tienen que ayudarme a detenerle y acabar de una vez por todas con esta locura…- Dijo Yi mirando a los tres.

-Por supuesto- Dijo haku en un tono serio y mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Puedo contar con ustedes?-

-¡Por supuesto!- Exclamó haku.

-¡Y también conmigo!- Exclamó tigresa. En eso, los 3 voltearon para ver a shang. Su mirada se perdía en el suelo y algunas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos cayendo así en el suelo.

-¿Shang?- Preguntó tigresa.

-Esa maldita…- Shang levantó su mirada llena de tristeza. -¡Tiene que morir!-. Dijo casi gritando y apretando los puños de la ira. Haku se acercó hasta él y posó su mano en el hombro del tigre.

-Tranquilo…da por hecho de que acabaremos con ella- Haku le dedicó una sonrisa amigable. Shang no pudo contener sus impulsos, se abalanzó sobre haku en un cálido abrazo y reventó en llanto sobre su hombro. Haku pudo comprender en el estado que se encontraba shang y le devolvió el abrazo.

-Tranquilo…- Susurró en su oído. –Rescataremos a po…y a liang- Haku lo miró a los ojos. –Te lo prometo- Haku limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas de shang y sonrió. Shang por un momento no entendió por que se había abalanzado sobre el dándole un abrazo pero al ver la mirada de haku, sus ojos verdes profundos, se serenó por completo y cayó en brazos de haku hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del mismo.

-¿Shang?- Preguntó haku. Shang observó de nuevo a haku aun en brazos de él.

-Lo…lo siento…no fue…- Pero haku lo interrumpió.

-Tranquilo…se que estás mal… ¿pero sabes qué?...puedes confiar en mi…- Haku sonrió.

-¿De…verdad?- Preguntó shang algo apenado.

-Por supuesto… ¿por qué iba a mentir?-

-Wow…gracias…de verdad- Shang sonrió.

-No hay problema- Haku le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Umhhh… ¿Oigan?- Interrumpió tigresa.

-¿Sí?- Preguntó haku volteando hacia tigresa.

-Tenemos que avisarle a los demás sobre lo que está pasando-

-Sí, tienes razón… ¿Qué esperamos?- Dicho esto, haku salió corriendo hacia dentro de la mansión. Víbora ayudaba a grulla a levantarse de la cama. Al fin logrado, se dirigieron lentamente hacia el comedor. En eso, Haku y los demás entraron en la habitación.

-Chicos, tengo que decirles algo importante- Dijo haku.

-¿De qué se trata?- Preguntó víbora.

-Es sobre aquel ser maligno…tenemos que rescatar a po cuanto antes-

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó grulla.

-Está en un grave peligro- En eso, mono y mantis entraron en la habitación. Todos se voltearon para verlos.

-¿Qué sucede?- Dijo mono frotándose los ojos.

-¿Dónde estamos?- Preguntó mantis. Ambos alzaron la vista hacia cierto tigre.

-¿¡Que hace aquí!?- Dijeron al unísono. Ambos se prepararon para atacar y saltaron hacia él. Pero antes de encestarle una patada, tigresa agarró a mantis y haku a mono por la cola.

-¡Aguarden!- Dijo haku intentando calmar a mono.

-¡Nos quiso matar! ¿Lo olvidas?- Preguntó mono furioso.

-¿¡Quieren calmarse ya!?- Gruño tigresa. Ambos se quedaron mudos de la impresión.

-Gracias- Dijo haku. -¿Puedo explicarles ahora?- Mono y mantis asintieron con fastidio. Haku empezó a explicarles que es lo que había sucedido con shang en el valle de la paz.

-¿Así que estaba bajo el control de Kimaira?- Preguntó mantis.

-Por desgracia…si…no fue mi intención hacerles daño…no sabía lo que hacía… ¿Podrán disculparme?- Dijo shang sintiéndose culpable.

-Descuida…ya pasó todo- Mono le sonrió.

-Gracias…y perdón de nuevo- Dijo shang frotándose la nuca.

-No hay problema ahora- Dijo mantis subiéndose a su hombro y sonriéndole.

-Bueno, ahora que entendieron…hay que encontrar la manera de regresar a su mundo-

-¿Pero cómo?...no sabemos ni por dónde empezar…- Dijo víbora. En eso, a haku se le ocurrió una idea.

-Creo que sé como regresar…no será nada sencillo…-

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo?- Preguntó tigresa prestándole toda la atención a haku.

-Hay un sujeto que estaba trabajando en la tecnología de portales…si no me equivoco se llamaba…Giovanni-

-¡Hay que encontrarlo y pedirle que nos lleve de vuelta a nuestro mundo!- Exclamó víbora.

-Ya les dije, no será tan sencillo…hay guardias de seguridad y todo…no sé por qué…pero la última vez que lo fuimos a visitar con mi padre fue hace un año, desde entonces no supimos mas nada de él- Haku se quedó pensando por un momento.

-¿Crees que hay algo raro detrás de todo esto?- Preguntó Yiron.

-No lo sé…pero hay que averiguarlo-

-Pues… ¿Qué esperamos?- Dijo tigresa.

-Bien…pero antes de irnos…creo que cambiaré un poco la imagen- Haku sonrió.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Preguntó grulla.

-Aguarden un rato aquí…- Dicho esto, haku desapareció de la habitación.

Todos estuvieron esperando un largo rato a haku. Ya estaban aburridos y empezaban a impacientarse.

-¿Por qué tarda tanto?- Preguntó mantis recostado sobre el sombrero de grulla.

-Creo que la pregunta seria ¿Qué está haciendo?- Dijo víbora. Pasó otro rato hasta que una voz los llamó.

-¡Creo que estoy listo!- Exclamó haku desde alguna de las habitaciones.

-¡Por fin!- Exclamó tigresa. -¿Qué esperas?- En eso, haku apareció en el pasillo con un cambio de imagen totalmente radical. Su cabello ahora era negro y algo en punta con un pequeño flequillo en la sien derecha. Estaba vestido con una camiseta blanca de mangas cortas y un chaleco negro, ambas con un escote en el centro. También, llevaba puesto unos guantes de cuero negro que le llegaban hasta la mitad de sus brazos. Sus pantalones, eran negros con un par de cadenas y se ajustaban casi a sus piernas. También llevaba puesto unas botas negras y tenía un arete en el labio inferior del lado derecho. En pocas palabras, un estilo Andy Sixx.

-¿Y bien?- Preguntó haku. Todos se sorprendieron ante aquel cambio tan radical.

-¿Qué te pasó?- Preguntó víbora con asombro.

-Creo que así nadie me reconocerá…ah, me olvidaba de algo- Haku cerró los ojos por un momento. En cuanto los volvió a abrir, cambiaron de verde a un celeste más bien blanco.

-Ahora si… ¿Qué opinan?- Preguntó.

-Te ves…raro…pero genial- Dijo víbora sonriéndole.

-Gracias- Haku le devolvió la sonrisa. -¿Y ustedes que opinan?- Preguntó de nuevo haku dirigiéndose a los demás.

-Umhhh…concuerdo con víbora- Dijo mono.

-También yo- Dijo mantis.

-Y yo- Agregaron tigresa y grulla al unísono.

-¿Tu qué opinas Yi?- Haku dirigió su mirada al guardián.

-Concuerdo con los demás…te ves bien- Yiron sonrió.

-¿Y tu shang?-

-Umhhh…si, te ves extravagante… ¿Pero por qué quieres que nadie te reconozca?-

-Bueno…es una larga historia, ya tendrás tiempo de escucharla. Ahora…vamos en busca de Giovanni…vengan, síganme- Haku se dirigió hacia fuera de la mansión seguido por los demás. Llegaron hasta el garaje.

-Espérenme aquí- Dicho esto, haku se adentró en el garaje. A los pocos minutos, la puerta del garaje se abrió automáticamente dejando salir así una camioneta blanca.

-Muy bien, andando- Yi se transformó en una esfera blanca de nuevo y se introdujo en el pecho de haku mientras que los demás subían a la camioneta. Shang miró asombrado aquella cosa con ruedas.

-¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó shang con asombro.

-Es una camioneta…- Dijo haku.

-¿Camioneta?-

-Si…esto nos llevará con Giovanni… ¿Qué esperas? Sube- Shang subió a la camioneta aun con algo de asombro. Todo esto era muy nuevo para él, ni siquiera sabía que estaba en un mundo solamente de humanos.

Y así, emprendieron el viaje sin contratiempos pero en eso, notaron que alguien faltaba.

-¿Qué pasará con el maestro shifu y el señor ping?- Preguntó mantis. Ante esto, todos voltearon hacia mantis para después mirar a haku.

-Tranquila, a la mansión no entran ni las moscas…estarán bien- Haku sonrió.

-Bueno, si tu lo dices- Suspiró tigresa. El resto del viaje transcurrió normalmente. Hasta que llegaron a la ciudad. Haku se extrañó al ver la ciudad un poco desierta.

-Mhhh…algo anda mal ¿Por qué todo está desierto?- Todos miraron a ambos lados. Precisamente, el lugar estaba desierto. No había una sola alma viva. Haku estacionó en una esquina para luego bajarse a investigar.

-Esperen aquí- Haku empezó a caminar por el medio de la calle mirando hacia todos lados. Sintió algo raro en el ambiente que le llamó mucho la atención.

-Me parece…que no estamos solos- Dijo haku.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó tigresa.

-Creo…que aquí hay alguien…- De pronto, de un edificio, los cristales de una ventana se rompieron haciendo que haku y los demás miraran directamente hacia arriba. 3 figuras iban cayendo al vacio y al tocar el suelo, una espesa nube de polvo se esparció hasta donde se encontraba haku. Los demás, alterados, bajaron rápidamente de la camioneta y se acercaron hasta donde estaba haku.

-¡¿Qué sucede?!- Preguntó víbora intentando divisar algo entre la nube. Cuando la nube se disipó, unos ojos purpuras brillaban con gran intensidad.

-Ellas son…- Balbuceó mantis.

-¡Las hermanas Wu!- Exclamó tigresa.

Continuará…


	3. El Empresario

Capitulo 3 El Empresario

-Ah genial… ¿Más sorpresas?- Se mofó haku. Todos adoptaron su pose defensiva. Los ojos de las 3 hermanas destellaron y unieron sus colas formando su clásico ataque. Los escombros volaban por doquier. Haku atinó a repeler el ataque con un campo de fuerza alejando así, los escombros. Todos intentaban atacar por cualquier lado pero les fue imposible. Los únicos que quedaron en pie fueron tigresa, shang y grulla.

-¡Víbora!- Grulla voló rápidamente hacia su "amiga" para asistirla mientras que tigresa y shang ayudaban a mono y a mantis.

-¡Ay, ya me cansé!- Exclamó haku corriendo hasta las hermanas Wu. Increíblemente y con solo una mano, logró separar a las hermanas de un solo y simple ataque. Todos se sorprendieron al ver a haku realizar lo que ellos no pudieron. Las 3 hermanas salieron expulsadas en distintas direcciones. Una de las hermanas se estrelló de lleno contra un edificio, la otra contra un poste de luz y la 3era hermana, Su, contra el parabrisas un coche qué estaba estacionado causando que empezara a sonar la alarma del mismo.

Ahí estaba haku, sin una gota de sudor o rasguño alguno. Shang se asombró al verlo. -¿Cómo pudo vencerlas? Ellos son 5 y no pudieron con ellas 3, pero ahora viene él y de la nada…las vence sin mover nada más que un brazo…Realmente, es sorprendente…tendré que aprender más sobre los humanos-. Pensaba shang.

Haku se acercó lentamente hacia donde se había estrellado Su Wu hasta llegar hasta ella. Varios hilos de sangre corrían por sus brazos y cabeza. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de los cristales rotos. Los demás se acercaron cautelosos hasta haku.

-Creo que está inconsciente- En eso, sintió que una pata lo agarraba del brazo. Su jaló a haku hacia ella hasta que sus narices se rozaron y sus labios quedaron a pocos centímetros. Haku se sorprendió un poco por esa actitud repentina, pero algo más le llamó la atención, estaba jadeando y unas lagrimas habían resbalado de sus ojos. Dirigió su mirada hacia los ojos de la felina, ya no eran purpuras habían vuelto a su color original. Haku se perdió unos instantes en aquella mirada tan extraña, nunca había visto esos ojos, uno amarillento casi naranja y el otro celeste como el cielo. En eso, Su le susurró.

-Ayúdanos…por…por favor…-

-¿Qué?- Susurró haku. Su empezó a retorcerse del dolor como intentando contener algo.

-¡Resiste! ¡Se que puedes hacerlo! No la dejes entrar…- Haku sostuvo las patas de su en señal de apoyo. Su tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, en eso, lanzó a haku con una fuerza descomunal pero los demás lograron atajarlo justo a tiempo. Ella posó sus patas con fuerza sobre su rostro.

-Vamos…aguanta un poco mas…- Susurró haku. De pronto, una espesa niebla cubrió el cuerpo de Su Wu. La misma cayó inconsciente a un lado del coche mientras que la espesa niebla tomaba una figura extraña.

-¡Déjalas en paz!- Exclamó haku. En un momento tigresa sintió algo o a alguien a sus espaldas. Volteó rápidamente hasta encontrarse con otras 2 figuras que se acercaban a ellos.

-¡Cuidado!- De pronto, un destello blanco se hizo presente. Como un rayo, atravesó a las 3 sombras con la velocidad de un rayo. Las sombras se evaporaron al instante.

-¿Quién…?- Pero tigresa no pudo especular nada cuando vio a Yiron parado al lado de haku con una espada en su mano. Aquella espada resplandecía como los rayos del sol.

-Justo a tiempo- Dijo haku con una sonrisa. Yiron lo miró y también sonrió. Pero no era hora de festejar, tenían otro asunto pendiente. Haku se acercó hasta Su y la cargó en sus brazos.

-¿Qué…haces?- Preguntó víbora aun adolorida por la golpiza.

-Tenemos que ayudarlas- Ante lo dicho por haku, todos se sorprendieron excepto Yi.

-¿¡Estás loco!?- Gritó tigresa.

-Umhhh…no… ¿Por qué lo dices?- Preguntó haku totalmente sereno.

-¡Son muy malas personas! ¡Son las bandidas mas despreciables de toda china!- Haku observó extrañado a tigresa para luego mirar el rostro apacible y sereno de Su Wu.

-Pues a mí no me parece que lo sea- Haku sonrió.

-Es verdad…po nos lo contó…- Agregó mantis.

-Bueno…eso ya lo averiguaremos después…ahora tenemos que llevarlas a la mansión- Haku emprendió caminata hacia la camioneta con Su Wu aun en brazos. Los demás no estaban seguros pero de todos modos ayudaron a las otras hermanas. Luego de un rato, llegaron de nuevo hacia la mansión de haku donde allí, haku asistió a las hermanas Wu.

-No estoy segura de que fuera una buena idea traerlas hasta aquí- Decía tigresa apoyada sobre el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

-Ya te lo dije…cuando se despierten, veremos si lo que dices es verdad- Dijo haku mientras terminaba de vendar a la ultima hermana.

-Bien, creo que con esto se recuperarán pronto…mientras tanto dejemos que descansen- Haku salió de la habitación seguido por tigresa.

-Sigo pensando de que no fue buena idea- Pensaba tigresa.

Mientras tanto, los demás charlaban en la sala comedor.

-¿Y las hermanas Wu?- Preguntó mantis.

-Descansando- Dijo haku mientras entraba en la habitación seguido por tigresa.

-¿Crees que haya sido buena idea traerlas hasta aquí?- Preguntó mono.

Haku suspiró ya un poco molesto por la misma pregunta.

-No lo sé…eso lo averiguaremos cuando despierten-

-Bueno, si tú lo dices…- De pronto, el sonido de la puerta hizo que todos voltearan para ver quien la había abierto.

-¡Maestro shifu!- Todos se inclinaron en saludo a su maestro.

-¿Se encuentra bien, shifu?- Preguntó haku. Pudo notar un semblante de tristeza en el rostro del maestro.

Shifu suspiró. –No pudimos hacer nada para ayudarlo…- Haku y los demás entendieron perfectamente de quien estaba hablando. Haku se arrodilló y posó su mano en el hombro de shifu.

-No se preocupe maestro, haremos lo imposible por rescatarlo…estoy seguro de que está bien-

Po abría sus ojos lentamente. La cabeza le daba vueltas completamente. En un intento por levantarse, sintió algo extraño bajo sus patas, no había lugar de donde apoyarse, estaba flotando en la mitad de la nada.

-¿Qué…que está pasando?... ¿Dónde estoy?- Miró hacia todos lados pero no pudo ver nada, solo oscuridad.

-Veo que despertaste, pandita- Una voz sonó a sus espaldas. Po volteó hacia todos lados pero no pudo ver a nadie.

-¿¡Quien está ahí!? – Exclamó po. En eso, una nube negra apareció delante de su nariz. Una cabeza de dragón se asomó de entre la nube, ojos purpuras brillantes y una boca de la que sobresalían unos afilados y prominentes colmillos y unas escamas negras que brillaban en un tono rojizo. Po dio unos pasos atrás.

-¿Quién…quien eres?- Preguntó algo asustado.

-¿Es que aun no te has dado cuenta?- Aquel ser sonrió maliciosamente. En eso, po se dio cuenta de con quien estaba tratando.

-¡Maldita! ¡Déjame ir!- Po se lanzó contra ella pero solo logró atravesarla.

-¿Pero qué…?-

-Mhhh…no lo creo…ahora me perteneces- Kimaira volvió a sonreír y desapareció en la misma nube.

-¡Espera!- Pero ya se había esfumado.

Grulla empezó a ver hacia todos lados. Parecía estar buscando a alguien.

-¿Oigan?... ¿Y Mei Ling?- Todos abrieron los ojos de sorpresa y empezaron a mirar hacia todos lados.

-¿No estaba con nosotros?- Preguntó tigresa.

-Es verdad…-

-Buen trabajo- Era la voz de un hombre, aparentemente adulto. Un par de reyvaks cargaban con Mei Ling absolutamente inconsciente.

-Llévenla hacia abajo…tengo planes para ella- Aquel hombre sonrió y los reyvaks obedecieron las ordenes.

-A ver cómo te las ingenias ahora, mi querido jeremy- Aquel hombre empezó a reír maliciosamente.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto- Haku se frotó el brazo y frunció el ceño.

-Tenemos que rescatarla antes de que…- Pero tigresa fue interrumpida por unos pasos que no pasaron por desapercibido para nadie. Todos voltearon hacia la puerta y pudieron ver al señor ping.

-¿Dónde está Po?- El señor ping preguntó con algunas lagrimas en los ojos. Tigresa se acercó hasta el señor ping para consolarlo pero ella también dejó resbalar unas lágrimas y terminó sollozando sobre el hombro del señor ping. Haku se acercó al igual que todos a consolar a tigresa y al señor ping.

-Tranquilos…- Haku apretó los puños. Ya estaba harto de esta situación, si seguía así y más sorpresas se le cruzaban en el camino, podía cometer una locura.

-¿Dónde creen que esté Mei Ling?- Preguntó grulla algo inseguro. Quizás no debía tocar ese tema.

-No lo sé…pero hay que averiguarlo- Haku emprendió marcha hacia fuera de la casa. Estaba decidido y no había vuelta atrás.

Un largo rato después, estaban de vuelta en la ciudad. El panorama era el mismo de antes: calles desoladas, edificios a medio caerse, pero eso a haku mucho no le importaba, solo tenía la mente enfocada en un solo objetivo. Empezó a recorrer lentamente las calles como si estuviera buscando algo.

-¿Adónde vamos?- Preguntó víbora.

-Tenemos que encontrar las oficinas de Giovanni- En eso, haku se detuvo lentamente en una esquina y señaló con su dedo hacia el frente.

-Allí están- Haku señalaba un rascacielos de más de 50 pisos de alto, todo gris y con unas letras rojas en el frente que decían "Skybridge".

-¿Tenemos que subir todo eso?- Preguntó mantis con asombro.

-Por desgracia, si, la oficina de Giovanni se encuentra en el piso 99-

-¿99? ¿Quieres decir que esa cosa tiene 99 pisos?- Preguntó mono.

-En realidad tiene 100…pero ni mi padre ni yo supimos que hay en el piso 100- Haku emprendió marcha de nuevo.

-Según Giovanni, es un piso restringido, solo él tiene autorización para entrar en el-

-¿Crees que oculta algo?- Preguntó tigresa sospechando de ese tal Giovanni.

-No lo sé, quizás, se nos presente la oportunidad y descubramos que hay ahí- Haku aceleró hasta que por fin llegaron a aquel enorme rascacielos.

-Mhhh…Tenemos visitas- Ese hombre ahora estaba frente a un montón de pantallas y en una de ellas, se podía ver a haku y a los demás saliendo de la camioneta y entrando al edificio.

-Veamos si pueden llegar hasta aquí- Aquel hombre sonrió malévolamente.

Mientras, haku y los demás merodeaban por los pasillos de la empresa. Todo estaba a oscuras. Haku empezó a sospechar, eso no era normal.

-Esto me huele mal- Dijo.

-No eres el único- Dijo tigresa algo tensa mientras agudizaba sus sentidos. En eso, llegaron hasta la puerta de un ascensor. Haku pensó que no funcionaria al no haber energía pero nada se pierde con intentar, así que lo llamó. Misteriosamente, las puertas del mismo se abrieron. Haku ahora sí que estaba sospechando. Pero no conseguiría nada con sentarse a pensar en ese momento, tenía que encontrar a Giovanni. Haku les indicó que entren sin miedo.

-Me sorprende el mundo humano, de verdad- Dijo víbora.

-¿Si? Bueno…a mi no- Dijo haku con un semblante triste y mirando al suelo.

-¿Por qué no?- Preguntó grulla.

-Bueno, podrán decir que es una tontería, o que estoy loco, pero, detesto a los humanos en sí- Todos miraron perplejos a haku.

-¿Por qué dices eso?...Umhhh bueno, pregunto porque tú también eres…- Decía víbora pero haku interrumpió.

-¿Humano? Si, tienes razón, pero, los humanos hemos hecho tantas cosas nefastas al mundo…miren, si ustedes fueran animales comunes y corrientes como los de mi mundo…el único que se salvaría es mantis- Todos miraron sorprendidos a haku y luego fijaron la vista en mantis.

-¿Yo?- Dijo mantis señalándose a sí mismo.

-No entiendo… ¿Por qué solo mantis?- Preguntó tigresa.

-Bueno…no creo que quieran saber que hacen con ustedes…- Haku hizo una pausa esperando que alguien preguntase por aquello.

-Bueno, si llegaste hasta este punto, ¿por qué no nos lo puedes decir?-

-Bueno…- Mientras haku intentaba hablar sobre "aquel tema", el misterioso hombre los miraba desde la cámara del ascensor en una de las pantallas.

-Veo que aún persiste en encontrarme- Parecía que estaba hablando con alguien.

-No lo dejes llegar hasta ti, al menos, no tan fácil- Una voz femenina resonó en todas partes.

-Tus deseos son órdenes, mi lady- Aquel hombre bajó una palanca y el ascensor se detuvo de golpe.

-¿Qué está pasando?- Preguntó algo nervioso mono.

-No sé, quizás se descompuso- En eso, las luces se apagaron.

-¡Oigan, no veo nada!- Exclamó mantis.

-¡AH! ¡Algo me agarró la cola!- Gritó mono.

-Lo siento, fui yo- Se excusó grulla.

-Ven tigresa, ayúdame- Haku se acercó hacia un lado de la puerta. Tanto su visión como la de tigresa se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad.

-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó.

-Jala la puerta hacia tu lado… ¿lista?-

-Lista- Tigresa puso sus patas en la hendidura de la puerta.

-Uno, dos, ¡tres!- Ambos jalaron la puerta y la misma se abrió. Pero por desgracia habían quedado en medio del trayecto. Haku tanteó el aire y se topó con la pared.

-Ah genial, estamos atrapados entre dos pisos-

-¿Y qué hacemos ahora? No podemos quedarnos aquí- Dijo Víbora. Haku pensó. En eso se le ocurrió una idea.

-Tengo una idea…ven, necesito que me subas a tus hombros tigresa- Tigresa aceptó. Ella se puso de rodillas y haku se montó en sus hombros. Ella se levantó y haku empezó a buscar algo en el techo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Preguntó.

-Tiene que haber un… ¡Bingo!- Haku empujó la reja de un respiradero que se encontraba allí.

-¿Cómo sabias que eso estaba ahí?- Preguntó tigresa.

-Todos los ascensores lo tienen, es un respiradero- Haku trepó por él y ayudó a tigresa a subir. Pero antes, haku asomó la cabeza por el hueco.

-Oigan, es por aquí- La tenue luz que emanaban las pequeñas luces de emergencia que estaba en las paredes exteriores, dejaron ver a los demás por donde era la salida. Ya una vez todos afuera, haku les indicó hacia donde tenían que ir.

-Tenemos que escalar, hasta allá arriba- El otro piso se encontraba no tan lejos de donde se había detenido el ascensor.

-¿Y cómo vamos a llegar hasta allá?- Preguntó mantis.

-Fácil- Respondió haku. –Saltando- Esta vez sonrió. Haku se preparó y en un segundo, saltó hacia la pared, aprovechando el impulso, saltó hacia la otra pared y así hasta llegar a la puerta del piso superior.

-¿Ven? Es fácil- Haku soltó una risa divertida.

-¿Fácil? Si, para ti o para tigresa- Dijo mono. Tigresa volteó frunciendo el ceño.

-Bueno… ¿Grulla?- Haku lo miró con una sonrisa picara.

Grulla suspiró. -Está bien, si no hay de otra…sosténganse- Mono y mantis se aferraron a las patas de grulla mientras que víbora se enredaba en su cuerpo.

-No te olvides de mi galán- Víbora lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto que no- Grulla también sonrió.

-Oigan podrían dejar la escena de amor para otra ocasión…- En eso mantis y grulla se dieron cuenta de una verdad.

-¡Ustedes dos…!- Dijeron al unísono.

-Si… ¿Algún problema con eso?- Víbora los miró amenazante.

-Umhhh…no ninguno…- Mantis y mono intentaban aguantarse la risa mientras que grulla miró hacia los costados.

-Oigan ¿Y tigresa?-

-¿Van a subir o qué?- Tigresa se encontraba al lado de haku. En eso, los 4 que estaban abajo miraron hacia arriba.

-¿Cómo…?...Bueno no importa. Subamos- Grulla empezó a aletear con un poco de dificultad ya que llevaba bastante peso.

-Eres rápida…me gusta eso- Haku sonrió.

-Gracias- Tigresa le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Ayúdame a abrir la puerta- Haku y tigresa trataban de sostenerse de la puerta para no caer al vacío. Con algo de dificultad, lograron abrirla al mismo tiempo que grulla llegaba con los demás.

Mientras tanto en la mansión de haku…

-¿Maestro shifu? ¿Se encuentra bien?- Preguntó shang sentándose al lado del maestro que se encontraba sentado sobre el suelo meditando.

Shifu tardó un momento en contestar, había muchas cosas de las que estaba preocupado y rondando en su cabeza, por ende no escuchó a shang llamándolo.

-¿Maestro?- Shang insistió una vez más. En eso, shifu pegó un casi imperceptible respingo.

-¿Qué? Ah…shang…lamento no haberte contestado antes…-

-No se preocupe, se que ha estado pensando en lo que pasó…pero al mal tiempo buena cara- Shang sonrió. –Estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien al final, de eso no tengo duda-.

Shifu solo escuchaba a shang, pero aun estaba decaído y deprimido. Cada vez que se acordaba de que no pudo hacer nada para defender a po, un sentimiento de culpa recaía sobre él como un martillazo en la cabeza.

-No estoy muy seguro de eso, shang- Shifu suspiró.

-Maestro, déjeme decirle que nada dura para siempre…se que…Umhhh ¿Haku? ¿Así se llamaba?...bueno, lo importante que se es que es un humano muy valiente y que no se dejaría avasallar tan fácilmente- Ahora, shifu dirigió su mirada hacia shang.

-Se que él y el misterioso ser que vi a su lado en el jardín podrán sacarnos de todo este embrollo- Shifu sabía que estaba hablando sobre Yiron. Se detuvo a pensarlo un poco y shang, al final de todo, tenía razón. Se incorporó hasta quedar de pié y observó a shang.

-Tienes razón- Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa pero para shang no pasó por desapercibido e hizo que también el sonriera. En un momento, shang levantó las orejas, creyó haber oído a alguien llorando.

-¿Qué tienes?- Preguntó shifu.

-Creo que alguien está llorando- Shifu levantó una ceja algo confundido pero en eso, recordó a alguien.

-El señor ping- Shifu salió del comedor a paso apresurado hacia el lado de las habitaciones.

-¡Maestro Espere!- Shang lo siguió.

Mientras tanto, haku y los demás habían caminado y subiendo escaleras por un largo rato pero sin encontrar nada o algo fuera de lo normal.

-Esto ya me está aburriendo, no hemos encontrado nada fuera de lo normal…- Decía haku mientras iluminaba el camino con una llama que había creado con su mano.

-¿Crees que algo anda mal?- Preguntó víbora pero lo que los demás no sabían es que si había algo mal. Tigresa no paraba de frotarse los brazos, no de comezón sino de frio.

-Haku- La voz de tigresa se escuchaba débil. En eso, todos voltearon hacia ella y haku pudo notar en el estado en el que se encontraba.

-Tigresa…estas…- Pero antes de que haku pudiera agregar otra palabra, tigresa cayó desplomada en el suelo.

-¡Tigresa!- Dijeron mono, mantis, grulla y víbora al unísono acercándose rápidamente hacia ella. No lo podían creer, su amiga, la mejor luchadora de los 5 se había desvanecido completamente como si nada. Haku se quedó estático observando aquella escena. Algo en su pecho se revolvió con gran fuerza, como un golpe directo ahí. Decidido, caminó hasta tigresa y la cargó en sus brazos.

-Hay que encontrar un lugar seguro- Dijo mientras observaba el rostro de tigresa. Empezaron a apretar el paso hasta que encontraron un cuarto de servicio. El espacio no era muy grande pero todos entraban a la perfección.

-Aquí está bien- Haku se sentó en el suelo aun con tigresa en brazos. Los demás se acercaron para ver el estado de su compañera pero algo los detuvo, la puerta se cerró de un golpe dejando encerrado a haku y a tigresa.

-¡Oigan!- Mono golpeaba la puerta e intentaba abrirla pero no había caso, estaba trancada. Todos intentaban tirar de ella o tumbarla pero era en vano. Haku intentaba lo mismo pero obtuvo el mismo resultado. Por los golpes y ruidos, tigresa comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente.

-Ha…haku…- Haku se detuvo al instante y se volteó para ver a tigresa.

-Tigresa…- Haku se acercó rápidamente.

-¿Qué te sucedió?- Preguntó. El tono de voz de haku era una mezcla de preocupación y tristeza.

-No…no tengo idea…solo comencé a sentir frio en todo mi cuerpo y…todo se volvió oscuro…- Haku la miraba a los ojos, totalmente perdido.

-Tranquila…ahora estas bien- Haku estiró su mano lentamente hasta que hizo contacto con la mejilla de tigresa. Tigresa, inconscientemente, cerró los ojos y empezó a ronronear como una gatita. Tanto tigresa como haku se alejaron algo tímidos pero tigresa pudo notar que haku ocultaba algo.

-Haku… ¿Te ocurre algo?- Preguntó.

-No, nada…es que solo…- Haku se apenó. No quería decírselo pero lo que ocultaba lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

-Vamos…- Tigresa se acercó hasta él y posó su pata en el hombro de haku.

-Es que…no sé si deba…- Haku bajó su mirada.

-Puedes confiar en mí- Tigresa sonrió. Haku levantó nuevamente la mirada y la clavó en los ojos de tigresa. Esos ojos rubí intenso del cual emanaba un brillo especial que haku recordaba a la perfección.

-Te vez hermosa- Tigresa abrió los ojos como platos y se sonrojó. ¿Por qué haku dijo eso?

-¿Q…que?- Dijo tartamudeando. Haku esta vez, respiró profundo. Tenía que contarle la verdad.

-Tigresa, hay algo que debo confesarte- Tigresa se puso tensa. Acaso no hablara de…

-¿Y…que es?- Preguntó. Ya no había marcha atrás, haku tenía que contárselo y ese era el momento adecuado, no sabía si el lugar era el indicado pero que era el momento era el momento. Una vez más, aspiró profundamente y soltó el aire lentamente.

-Tigresa…te adoro- Tigresa se quedó muda y estática a la vez. Abrió los ojos como platos y sus mejillas ardían de la vergüenza. ¿Acaso haku se le había declarado?

Continuará...

AJAJA! Soy malo xD los dejo con la intriga hasta el capitulo que viene ¿Haku declarándosele a tigresa? ¿No es raro?

Pero bueno ya verán lo que sucede.

Antes que nada quisiera agradecer a todos los que comentan. Lamentablemente no puedo responder a todos ya que la página no me lo permite. Pero no se preocupen, he visto sus mensajes y se los agradezco de corazón. No importa si la historia no llega lejos, lo único que me importa es que a ustedes les guste ;)

También quería pedirles disculpas por la tardanza de este capi, tuve algunos inconvenientes en la escuela pero ya están solucionados.

Gracias de nuevo y hasta el próximo capitulo ;)


	4. El Empresario (2da Parte)

Capitulo 4 El Empresario (2da Parte)

**Bueno, creo que la historia se torna interesante ¿no creen?**

**Gianella: Wow...que entusiasmo :D me alegro un monton de que te haya gustado ^^**

**DarkEffect: Mhhh...habria que ver que pasa e_e**

**Purrsephone and Meowlody: (solo purrs xD, sin ofender claro esta) no me tardare mas...pero me encanta dejar la intriga en el medio xD soy malvado :D**

**Natubis: Bueno...50-50 (ya vas a ver por que :D)**

**Y a todos los demas que leen mi fic que en este momento no me acuerdo (tengo mala memoria perdonen)**

-Lo siento…no quise incomodarte con lo que dije…- Haku la miró a los ojos. Tigresa permanecía en la misma posición. No podía creer lo que dijo haku ¿el estaba enamorado de ella?

-No es lo que parece…- Haku se acercó más a ella y tomó sus patas. Tigresa miró sus patas junto a las manos de haku y luego, lentamente, alzó su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos celestes casi blancos de haku.

-No sé por dónde empezar…- Haku suspiró profundamente.

-Esto me sucede desde los 5 años- Tigresa enarcó una ceja saliendo de aquel estado. ¿Desde los 5 años? Si se acababan de conocer hace un par de días, ¿Cómo era eso posible?

-Desde los 5 años que adoro a los tigres. Me acuerdo de una vez, que un amigo de mi papá cuidaba y criaba tigres en un campo gigantesco. Yo no les tenía miedo, al contrario, estaba muy entusiasmado y emocionado por jugar con ellos. Mis amigos me decían que comían carne y que te podían devorar de un solo bocado, pero yo nunca les hice caso. Así que cuando entré, una tigresa se acercó hasta mí, me empezó a olfatear y luego me lamió. Yo estaba muy contento y a los pocos minutos de entrar en confianza comencé a jugar con ella. Nunca me olvidaré de aquella experiencia…y digo todo esto por qué…tú…te pareces mucho a ella- Haku bajó la mirada algo avergonzado.

Tigresa solo se quedó mirando a haku por un rato hasta que haku habló de nuevo.

-No quisieras que te sientas incomoda por esto…- Pero antes de que haku dijera otra palabra tigresa interrumpió.

-No…no me incomoda- Tigresa sonrió.

-¿De verdad?- Haku la miró de nuevo y tigresa solo negó con la cabeza.

-Menos mal…- Haku suspiró aliviado.

-¿Haku?-

-¿Sí?-

-Yo…no como carne…soy vegetariana- Tigresa se encogió de hombros algo apenada.

-¿Eres vegetariana?- Haku se asombró por lo que había dicho tigresa. Tigresa solo asintió.

-Wow…nunca había visto un tigre vegetariano- Haku soltó una pequeña risita divertida.

Tigresa de nuevo se quedó callada pero con una sonrisa. De pronto, sintió algo rozar su espalda. Al darse cuenta, estaba pegada al cuerpo de haku. Haku la estaba abrazando.

-¿Ha…haku?- Tigresa tartamudeó totalmente ruborizada mientras sentía la respiración de haku sobre su hombro. Haku no decía palabra alguna, solo se quedaba quieto abrazándola con mucho cariño. Sintió sus uñas rascando su espalda suavemente. Tigresa no pudo el evitar erguir la espalda y luego ronronear cual gatita. Sintió algo revolverse en su estomago y pecho, algo muy fuerte para ella. No pudo controlarse y se abalanzó sobre haku abrazándolo y cayendo se espaldas al suelo. Tigresa apoyaba sus patas sobre el pecho de haku ronroneando. Haku seguía acariciándole la espalda. De pronto, sus miradas se chocaron.

-Haku…- Suspiró ella. Haku alzó su mano y acarició la mejilla de tigresa. Ella cerró los ojos mientras sentía la suave mano de haku acariciar su mejilla.

-Eres preciosa- Suspiró él. Tigresa no pudo evitarlo e inconscientemente lamió los labios de haku. Tanto haku como tigresa abrieron los ojos sorprendidos. Ninguno de los dos se esperaba aquello; ambos estaban completamente ruborizados hasta más no poder. De pronto, sintieron que estaban golpeando la puerta con fuerza y de un sopetón, ambos se levantaron rápidamente. En eso, la puerta se derribó y afuera estaban los demás.

-¡Chicos! ¿Están bien?- Preguntó víbora preocupada.

-Si…si muy bien…ya vámonos- Tigresa fue la primera en salir a paso veloz de aquel cuarto.

Todos quedaron algo confundidos por la actitud repentina de su amiga. ¿Por qué se fue corriendo de esa manera?

-Haku… ¿Sucedió algo?- Preguntó víbora.

-No…nada…- Haku emprendió marcha dejando atrás a los demás. Ahora sí que todos estaban confundidos.

-¿Creen que haya pasado algo entre ellos dos?- Preguntó mantis.

-No creo…es imposible- Dijo mono algo inseguro.

-Bueno…tendremos que averiguarlo más tarde…ya vámonos- Dijo víbora y todos emprendieron marcha. Haku rápidamente alcanzó a tigresa que estaba a unos pasos delante de él. Parecía perturbada y triste.

-Tigresa…- Tigresa rápidamente se volteó.

-¿Qué quieres?- Su voz sonó tímida pero molesta a la vez.

-Perdón por lo de antes…no quise…-

-Haku…tu no tuviste la culpa…fui yo…- A tigresa se le resbalaron unas lagrimas y se abalanzó sobre haku dándole otro abrazo.

-No sabía lo que hacía…- Tigresa se descargó sobre el hombro de haku mientras que él le daba un cálido abrazo.

-Está bien…no hay porqué preocuparse- Haku acomodó su cabeza sobre el hombro de tigresa y así estuvieron unos minutos hasta que unas voces conocidas resonaron a espaldas de haku.

-¡Tigresa! ¡Haku! Aquí…- Era víbora. Por algún motivo, todos se quedaron mudos hasta que tigresa supo por qué, aun estaba abrazado a haku. Los dos se separaron instantáneamente.

-¡¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?!- Víbora se exaltó por la tierna escena entre haku y tigresa.

-Yo lo puedo explicar…- Habló haku.

-Haku…- Tigresa lo miró preocupada y haku supo captar perfectamente aquella mirada, así que le devolvió una sonrisa como diciendo "no te preocupes, no diré nada". Tigresa se relajó pero aun seguía insegura.

-Estaba mal por lo que pasó con po…por eso la abracé…no vayan a pensar que...somos novios… ¿o acaso pensaron eso?-

-Umhhh…por un momento creímos que…- Habló mantis.

-¿Qué si?- Preguntó haku. –Solo fue un abrazo entre amigos- Haku sonrió.

-Está bien…si es así…- Dijo víbora. Pero aun estaban en la duda de que eso haya sido un abrazo entre amigos, tigresa nunca abrazó a nadie ni había llorado en frente de otros, siempre ocultaba su tristeza. Pero decidió no darle más importancia.

-Vengan, hay que descubrir que está pasando aquí- Haku emprendió marcha seguido por tigresa a su lado. En un momento tigresa se acercó hasta su costado y le susurró en el odio.

-Gracias por no comentar lo que pasó- Tigresa sonrió.

-Descuida, no hay por qué agradecer, jamás diría algo que te haga sentir molesta o incomoda- Siguió haku en otro susurro. Pasó un rato largo caminando y subiendo escaleras hasta que llegaron al piso 95.

-Bueno, por lo menos estamos más cerca- Dijo haku.

-Lo único que me extraña es que no hayamos encontrado nada raro en el camino, solo paredes rotas y techos caídos- Dijo grulla.

-Tienes razón- Dijo haku. En eso, el ambiente se empezó a enfriar, tanto, que todos empezaron a convulsionar por el frio excepto haku. Haku respiraba algo agitado y se podía ver su aliento, sabía que algo o alguien los andaba siguiendo. Sus ojos se contrajeron hasta quedar una raya fina y delgada como los ojos de un gato.

-¿Qué…que está…pasando?- Preguntó mono intentando aguantar el insoportable frio. En eso, haku volteó hacia un pasillo oscuro que estaba detrás de él.

-¡¿Quién está ahí?!- Exclamó. De pronto, del pasillo, una figura negra que parecía ser una mujer adulta apareció dando solo un paso al costado para poder revelarse.

-¡¿Qué…que es…eso?!- Preguntó víbora asustada. En eso, la figura empezó a perseguirlos a una gran velocidad que hasta haku sorprendió.

-¡CORRAN!- Gritó. Todos corrieron detrás de haku hasta que llegaron a una oficina bastante amplia. Haku cerró la puerta de inmediato y en eso, la figura humana se estrelló contra la puerta casi atravesándola, solo la mitad de su cuerpo estaba del otro lado. Sus dedos eran alargados y afilados como unas garras y sus ojos brillaban en un rojo oscuro. Su cabello era un gris casi negro y una boca que parecía la de una piraña. Lanzaba gritos y gemidos espeluznantes por intentar traspasar la puerta.

-¡¿Qué rayos es eso?!- Exclamó grulla. Los ojos de haku brillaron y en la palma de su mano, apareció una esfera roja con algunos tonos blancos y la lanzó, no sin antes lanzar un rugido, directo a la criatura que salió volando unos cuantos metros hacia atrás y la bola explotó haciendo que por instinto todos se echaran cuerpo a tierra para no ser alcanzados por el fuego. Una vez que cesó el fuego, todos se incorporaron hasta quedar de pie. Miraron la puerta y luego miraron algo asustados a haku.

-¿Haku?- Haku aun observaba la puerta, respirando de manera agitada y los ojos aun contraídos. En un momento se relajó y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad. Observó a cada uno pero no dijo palabra alguna.

-Lo siento- Haku bajó la mirada algo preocupado.

-¿Tú…rugiste?- Preguntó asombrada víbora.

Haku tardó un momento en contestar hasta que habló.

-Sí, fui yo- Todos lo miraron asombrados.

-Yo pensé que había sido tigresa- Dijo mantis. Haku solo negó con la cabeza.

-¿Pero…como?- Cuando haku estaba a punto de explicarles por qué había rugido, una pantalla se encendió sola haciendo que todos se sobresaltaran. Todos miraron hacia la pantalla y en eso, un hombre aparentemente adulto, de unos 40 años, de larga cabellera rubia y ojos celestes apareció en la misma.

-Hola jeremy, nos volvemos a ver-

-Giovanni- Dijo haku.

-Hum… veo que aun me recuerdas- Giovanni sonrió.

-¿Por qué no iba a recordarte? Fuiste el amigo de mi padre por muchos años-

-Bueno, eso no importa ya…Están buscando a alguien ¿verdad?-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Mira con tus propios ojos- En eso, la cámara cambió y en la pantalla se podía ver a Mei Ling encadenada con los brazos en alto, amordazada, arrodillada en el suelo y semidesnuda. Haku abrió los ojos por sorpresa.

-¡¿Qué…que le hiciste?!- Gritó haku.

-Oh nada, solo quería jugar un rato con ella- Giovanni sonrió maliciosamente.

-¡¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?!- Vociferó haku. Giovanni empezó a reír.

-¿Es que no te has dado cuenta niño tonto?- La voz de Giovanni empezó a cambiar y ahora había dos voces, la de él y una voz femenina pero escalofriante.

-Yo, no soy Giovanni- Haku se dio cuenta de quién era esa voz femenina.

-¡Kimaira!- Todos miraron asombrados a haku y luego volvieron a ver a la pantalla. Giovanni empezó a reír alocadamente.

-Bravo, bravo, te ganaste la medalla de oro. Eres muy inteligente-

-¡¿Qué hiciste con Giovanni?!- Gritó.

-Solo hice un pequeño trato con él, ahora su cuerpo me pertenece- Haku apretó los puños del coraje.

-¡Maldita! ¡Deja ir a Mei Ling y a Giovanni!- Giovanni empezó a reír de nuevo.

-Oh, ¿Los quieres?...Ven por ellos- Su voz sonó más grave de lo normal y en eso la pantalla se apagó dejando a todos en la oscuridad. Unos gritos se escucharon desde detrás de la puerta que haku hace minutos había cerrado. Se acercó lentamente hacia el hueco que había hecho la anterior criatura y pudo observar miles de esferas rojas brillantes en la oscuridad. En eso, Yiron apareció a un lado de haku.

-¡Váyanse! ¡Ahora! Yo me encargo- Exclamó.

-¡No voy a dejarte solo!- Exclamó haku.

-¡Tampoco nosotros!- Exclamó tigresa.

-¡Ustedes no!- Tigresa y los demás se sorprendieron al ver a haku gritarles de esa manera. En eso haku bajó la mirada y estiró su mano hacia los demás.

-Haku…- Suspiró tigresa.

-¡Váyanse ya!- Un fuerte golpe de viento lanzó a los demás hacia una puerta que conectaba a otra oficina. La puerta se cerró y un brillo emanó desde las hendijas de la misma.

-¡No! ¡Haku!- Tigresa empezó a golpear la puerta con todas sus fuerzas seguida por los demás pero no hubo suerte, por alguna razón, la misma estaba trancada. Tigresa cayó de rodillas frente a la puerta clavando sus garras en la misma.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué?- Tigresa derramó algunas lágrimas. De pronto, sintieron un rugido y cristales rompiéndose del otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó víbora.

Mientras tanto, Shang y shifu trataban de consolar al señor ping.

-Descuide señor ping, salvaremos a po cueste lo que cueste- Decía shifu mientras posaba su mano en el hombro del señor ping.

-Solo quiero saber si está bien ¿tendrá hambre? ¿Frio?- Shang lo miraba. Trataba a po como si fuera un niño pequeño. Sonrió. Esa escena le hacía recordar a su madre cuando era un pequeño cachorro. La nostalgia volvió a invadirlo. Shifu pudo notar aquel semblante de tristeza en el rostro del joven tigre.

-¿Shang? ¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó shifu.

-¿Qué? Ah…si solo…recordaba-

-Tranquilo, se que podemos recuperar a tu amiga…y a po. Tu mismo lo dijiste- Shifu tenía razón, usaba las mismas palabras que usó el para alentarlo. Shang sonrió.

-Tiene razón maestro- Ambos sonrieron.

-Señor ping, debe estar hambriento ¿Desea comer algo?- Preguntó shifu.

-No gracias, no tengo mucha hambre- En eso, sintieron un golpe en la habitación de al lado.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Preguntó shang.

-No lo sé…hay que averiguarlo. Discúlpenos señor ping- Dicho esto, shifu y shang salieron de la habitación dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de al lado. Cuando llegaron la puerta estaba cerrada y se escuchaban unos gemidos de dolor.

-¿Listo?- Le preguntó shifu a shang. Shang asintió y ambos derribaron la puerta.

-¡Quietos!- Gritaron pensando que eran ladrones, pero para su sorpresa se encontraron con las hermanas Wu sentadas en una sola cama abrazándose por el susto que se acababan de llevar.

-¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡No nos hagan nada!- Gritó una de las hermanas. Tanto shifu como shang se quedaron confusos ante tal situación. ¿Qué no se suponía que eran las villanas mas infames de toda china? Ahora parecen 3 gatitas asustadas.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde estamos?- Preguntó Su Wu. Ni shang ni shifu estaban seguros de decirles en donde se encontraban se encontraban exactamente.

-Bueno…- Shang intentó explicarles pero no sabía cómo.

Tigresa estaba desesperada ¿Qué le había sucedido a esos dos? No lo soportó mas, tomó carrera y se lanzó contra la puerta acertándole de lleno con una patada. La puerta se abrió de la nada. Cuando todos entraron, se llevaron una gran sorpresa, un tigre albino vestido con las mismas ropas que haku estaba de pie frente a el precipicio que había quedado después de que los vidrios se rompieran.

-¿Haku?- Preguntó tigresa. Todos miraron con sorpresa a tigresa para luego fijar la vista en aquel tigre albino de nuevo. Aquel tigre dio la vuelta rápidamente para encontrarse con los demás. No lo dudó un segundo y se lanzó al vació.

-¡Haku!- Gritó tigresa. Todos corrieron hasta la ventana pero no vieron nada. Pero al ver más abajo, se encontraron con una pila de cadáveres de humanos.

-¿Eso eran las esferas brillantes?- Preguntó mono con asombro.

-Tigresa, ¿Cómo sabias que ese tigre era haku?- Preguntó víbora.

-Estoy seguro de que era el… ¿Acaso no viste sus ropas? Eran idénticas a las de haku- Explicó.

-La verdad, es que no vi nada, solo su silueta a contraluz- Tigresa seguía pensando y afirmando en su mente de que ese tigre era haku. De pronto sintieron un golpe en la pared del pasillo donde habían aparecido esas criaturas de ojos rojos. Haku apareció pero algo andaba mal en el, de su brazo emanaba mucha sangre.

-¡Haku!- Exclamaron todos al ver a su amigo de nuevo. Corrieron hasta él para ayudarlo.

-¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó víbora. Haku sonrió.

-De maravilla- Haku soltó una pequeña risa adolorida.

-Nos asustaste de verdad- Dijo grulla.

-Ya estoy bien, no se preocupen en serio-

-Tenemos que vendarte ese brazo- Dijo víbora. -¿Puedo ver?- Haku retiró su mano de la herida. Había un gran y profundo corte que recorría casi la mitad del hombro.

-Se ve mal- Dijo mantis.

-No te preocupes, miren- Todos miraron la herida de haku. Por arte de magia, la herida comenzó a cicatrizarse poco a poco hasta que desapareció. Todos miraron sorprendidos a haku el cual los miraba con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo…hiciste…eso?- Preguntó mantis tartamudeando.

-Es uno de los poderes de Yiron-

-Wow… ¿Es que hay algo que ese guardián no pueda hacer?- Preguntó mono.

-No lo sé- Haku rió. Tigresa miró a haku y luego miró la ventana. Estaba segura de que aquel tigre era haku.

-Vengan, tenemos que liberar a Mei Ling- Todos asintieron y siguieron a haku. Tigresa venia a lo ultimo pensativa y con la cabeza baja. Víbora volteó para ver si su amiga se encontraba bien.

-¿Tigresa? ¿Te encuentras bien?- Tigresa no respondió ante el llamado de su amiga, tenía la vista clavada en el suelo y estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

-¡Tigresa!- Exclamó víbora. Tigresa salió de su estado de trance al instante.

-Oh…Lo siento víbora, no te había escuchado-

-Lo sé, vi que estabas muy pensativa… ¿Sucede algo?-

-La verdad es que…- Tigresa suspiró. -Sigo pensando de que ese tigre era haku, sus ropas, sus ojos, todo coincide- Víbora se quedó pensando un momento, recordó cuando aquel tigre se dio la vuelta para mirarlos y sus ojos refulgían en un celeste casi blanco parecidos a los de haku.

-¿Crees que haku nos esté ocultando algo?- Preguntó.

-No lo sé…y si lo está ¿para qué lo oculta? Hemos oído y visto tantas cosas de él, cosas que son incomprensibles- Tigresa tenía razón ¿Por qué haku ocultaría algo si ya saben muchísimo sobre él? En eso, todos se detuvieron tras una señal que les hizo haku.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó mono.

-Estamos solo a un piso- Dijo haku con un tono serio.

-Genial, pero ¿Por qué paramos?-

-Hay algo raro aquí- En eso, de las escaleras, un rio de sangre empezó a bajar de las escaleras.

-Eso es… ¿Sangre?- Preguntó víbora algo atemorizada. Se acercó hasta grulla y tomó su ala. Grulla volteó para verla y sonrió, víbora hizo exactamente lo mismo y luego miraron de nuevo al frente preocupados.

-Es sangre, si- Haku se arrodilló, tocó la sangre que estaba espesa, mojó sus dedos y empezó a olerla. Luego acercó sus dedos húmedos de sangre y los lamió. Haku abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante el contacto con la sangre.

-¿Haku?- Tigresa se acercó lentamente hasta haku que aun se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo. Haku levantó la vista en dirección a la escalera. Tigresa se asustó un poco al ver a haku reaccionar de repente y de pronto y sin avisar haku empezó a correr escaleras arriba.

-¡Haku espera!- Exclamó víbora. Todos lo empezaron a seguir. Haku estaba parado al final de las escaleras.

-Haku…- Tigresa se acercó hasta haku que miraba hacia el suelo y pudo notar que, de sus mejillas resbalaban unas cuantas lágrimas.

-¿Por qué lloras? ¿Qué sucede?- De pronto, las luces empezaron a encenderse revelando así una escena atroz y escalofriante. Miles de cadáveres de animales de todo tipo, leones, tigres, panteras y muchos otros más esparcidos por el suelo. Haku tenía a sus pies la cabeza cercenada de un tigre.

-No puede ser…- Susurró tigresa. Víbora quedó petrificada ante aterradora escena y cuando pudo reaccionar, hundió la cabeza en el pecho de grulla.

-Tranquila- Grulla cubrió su cabeza con un ala mientras desviaba su mirada de la atroz escena también. Tigresa cayó de rodillas al suelo.

-No… ¡No esto no puede ser verdad!- Tigresa pasó sus patas por detrás de su cabeza totalmente desconcertada y aterrada. Haku alzó su mirada totalmente furiosa, sus ojos cambiaron y ahora brillaban con gran intensidad de un color rojo profundo. De pronto, los cuerpos a su alrededor empezaron a arder en llamas.

-¿¡Que sucede!?- Exclamó mono. Sin que nadie se lo esperara, haku empezó a correr hacia una puerta gigantesca entre las llamas. Tigresa alzó su mirada rápidamente.

-¡Haku espera!- Todos empezaron a correr entre las llamas. Haku no se detuvo para nada y atravesó la puerta con una patada hecho una furia. Al entrar, se encontraron con una gran habitación que parecía ser un laboratorio.

-¡GIOVANNI!- Gritó haku. Una risa resonó en los oídos de todos.

-Veo que lograste llegar- Giovanni sonrió maliciosamente apareciendo de entre la oscuridad.

-¡Juro que te mataré! ¡TE VOY A MATAR!- Haku estaba completamente enceguecido por la furia, no tenía otra cosa más en mente que triturar y descuartizar a aquel ser maligno.

-Cuanta energía tienes chico…veamos que puedes hacer- Giovanni chasqueó los dedos. De pronto, de la oscuridad, aparecieron unas garras y brazos metálicos directos hacia haku. Haku pegó un salto esquivando las garras y manos metálicas que se aproximaban hacia él. Pero aquellas cosas no le daban tregua, empezaron a seguirlo por todas partes. Haku saltaba por todas partes intentando no ser capturado.

-¡No podemos dejarlo solo, tenemos que ayudarlo!- Exclamó mono. Tigresa empezó a observar detenidamente las cosas metálicas que perseguían a haku y entonces tuvo una idea.

Haku empezaba a cansarse de tanto saltar. De pronto, tropezó y cayó al suelo. Por un momento pensó que iba a ser capturado. Pero para su sorpresa, tigresa y los demás llegaron justo a tiempo. Haku sonrió y se levantó de nuevo para seguir combatiendo contra esas cosas metálicas. Una vez que acabaron con todas…

-¿Están todos bien?- Preguntó haku.

-Genial- Dijo víbora con una sonrisa. De pronto, haku sintió un ruido metálico. Se dio la vuelta y pudo ver a Giovanni cargando una escopeta recortada y estaba apuntando directo a alguien en especial.

-¡Tigresa!- Tigresa quedó petrificada. El miedo la había paralizado completamente. Giovanni tenía una sonrisa psicópata. Descargó su arma. Tigresa cerró con fuerza los ojos. De pronto sintió que alguien la empujaba hacia un costado. Un grito de dolor y un golpe se escucharon en todo el laboratorio.

Shifu volteó hacia la ventana que daba hacia donde se habían dirigido lo demás. Shang percibió que algo malo estaba pasando al ver la mirada de shifu clavarse en el horizonte.

-¿Sintió eso maestro?- Shang, al igual que shifu, dirigió su mirada al horizonte.

-Algo malo está sucediendo-

-¡Tenemos que ir a ayudarlos!-

-No podemos, por más que quisiéramos no sabemos donde están- Ambos se quedaron mirando el horizonte. Sus instintos no se equivocaban, algo malo estaba sucediendo.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó una de las hermanas Wu.

-No lo sé- Contestó la otra y las tres imitaron a shifu y shang.

Tigresa volteó a ver, pero solo vio a Giovanni sosteniendo el arma como si nada con la misma sonrisa. Pero al ver el suelo temió lo peor. Un enorme surco de sangre. Siguió su recorrido y se llevó la peor de las sorpresas, el surco de sangre pertenecía a…

-¡HAKU!- Tigresa se levantó rápidamente y corrió hasta haku. Los demás la imitaron.

-¡Haku! ¡Aguanta!- Haku tenía la cabeza gacha y no respondía. Tigresa se arrodilló a su lado.

-No se preocupen, eso no lo matará…su parte maligna es un vampiro- Todos miraron sorprendidos a Giovanni y luego miraron a haku de nuevo. Nadie lo podría creer, ¿Haku era un vampiro?

-La sangre…maldita sea- Haku intentaba hablar con dificultad. En eso, empujó a tigresa a un lado.

-Haku…- Haku empezó a gemir del dolor y a respirar con dificultad. Tigresa se acercó hasta el de nuevo.

-Haku…- Haku intentó moverse hacia adelante pero perdió el equilibrio y tigresa logró atraparlo justo a tiempo.

-¡Haku!- Haku intentaba aguantar todo lo que podía pero no era suficiente.

-Es la famosa sed de sangre- Dijo Giovanni. –Un pequeño regalo de Kimaira-.

-Ti…tigresa- Dijo haku aguantando la respiración para luego soltarla y respirar agitadamente de nuevo.

-Mátame… ¡Deprisa!- Dijo haku en un intento de mirarla pero luego volvió a mirar hacia el suelo.

-¡¿Qué dices?!- Exclamó tigresa.

-¡No aguanto más! Mientras aun sea yo mismo…- Pero haku no pudo completar la frase, era inmenso el dolor que sentía que lanzó otro gemido adolorido.

-¡Haku!- Giovanni observaba aquella escena con una sonrisa.

-Es una bala que actúa sobra los bacilos que los vampiros llevan en la sangre…activando su famosa "sed", para recuperar la sangre perdida, se convierten en bestias poseídas por el impulso de beber- Tigresa abrió los ojos de sorpresa. Haku no podía aguantarlo y estrelló su cabeza contra el suelo un par de veces para luego quedar con la misma en el frio suelo. Sus ojos empezaron a contraerse y volvieron a ponerse rojos. Sus colmillos empezaron a crecer. En eso, dirigió su mirada asesina a tigresa la cual lo miraba con una expresión de terror.

-Haku…- Las lágrimas de tigresa empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas.

-¡Haku…!- Tigresa abrazó a haku. Sus lágrimas humedecían su rostro y las ropas de haku.

-Tranquila tigresa- Dijo Giovanni. Tigresa lo miró con todo el odio y algo de sorpresa ¿Cómo sabia su nombre?

-Les daré una oportunidad para sobrevivir- Giovanni sacó de entre sus ropas una daga y la lanzó al suelo justo en frente de ella.

-Es una espada con la hoja hecha de plata, mortal para los vampiros. Si, uno de ustedes dos matara al otro-

-¿¡Cómo puedes ser tan repugnante!?- Tigresa aguantaba aun mas lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Adelante- Dijo Giovanni girando la cabeza hacia un costado. -Me encantaría quedarme para verlo, pero por desgracia tengo asuntos que atender. Debo marcharme. Hasta luego, tigresa- Dicho esto, Giovanni se esfumó entre la oscuridad.

-¡Espera!- Tigresa corrió para encontrarlo pero no tuvo suerte. -¡Giovanni!-

-Tigresa…- Susurró haku. Tigresa se volteó rápidamente.

-¡Haku!- Tigresa corrió hasta él y cuando estaba a punto de poner su pata en su hombro…

-¡Ha…!-

-¡MÁTAME!- Gritó él. Tigresa retrocedió totalmente asustada al igual que los demás. Haku gimió de nuevo del dolor. Tigresa retrocedió unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás para dar contra un tablero de control.

-No… ¡No lo haré!- Sus ojos se humedecieron de nuevo.

-Te lo ruego… ¡Te lo ruego, tigresa!- Tigres se quedó callada.

-¡Hazlo por mi propio bien!- Exclamó.

-Por favor…- La voz de haku sonó rota, como si quisiera llorar. -¡Por favor!- De nuevo empezó a respirar agitadamente.

-Haku…- Tigresa empezó a llorar de nuevo. Las lágrimas caían de su rostro y bajó la mirada.

-Haku…- Tigresa empezó a derramar mas lagrimas. -¡No lo haré!-

-Por favor… ¡Mátame de una vez!- Exclamó haku. -¡Deprisa! ¡Mátame ya, tigresa, que alguien me mate!- Nadie se atrevía a moverse de donde estaban. Todos al igual que tigresa estaban aterrados.

-Estoy sediento…- Suspiró haku en un gemido de dolor. -Acabaré bebiéndome cada gota de sangre de sus cuerpos…- Haku ya empezaba a temblar de dolor. –Pero antes de que lo haga…antes de que…mate a alguien- Haku seguía gimiendo de dolor. Ya le resultaba insoportable tener que aguantar todo eso.

-¡No!- Exclamó tigresa con un sollozo contenido -¡No lo haré!-

-Hazlo, tigresa- Haku pasó su brazo por su abdomen lleno de sangre.

-No… ¡No…aguanto más!- Haku encogió un poco su cuerpo.

-¡Te lo ruego!- Tigresa miraba a haku totalmente atemorizada. No quería matarlo, simplemente no quería y no podía, el había hecho tantas cosas por ellos y ahora, quería que ella lo matara. No podía.

-No quiero… ¡No quiero hacerles daño!- La voz de haku sonó rota, quería llorar pero no podía.

-¡Por favor!- Haku sollozaba en el suelo. Tigresa ya no aguantaba más esta situación.

-Haku- Tigresa empezó a acercarse poco a poco hacia haku. -No te preocupes- Tigresa llegó hasta él y se arrodilló a su lado.

-Puedes tomar mi sangre…- Haku alzó su vista hacia tigresa. Los demás se aterraron hasta un punto de el cual ya no podían permanecer en silencio. No querían que haku muriera o se transformara en una bestia, pero tampoco dejarían que a tigresa le suceda algo.

-¡Tigresa no!- Exclamó víbora. Tigresa solo sonrió a su amiga y luego volvió a dirigirse hacia haku. Haku la observaba con una mirada perdida.

-Así que no llores más- Tigresa pasó su pata por debajo de sus ojos secándole las lagrimas. -No es culpa tuya- Tigresa se había serenado por completo. Estaba dispuesta a hacer todo por rescatar a po y a haku aunque eso significara dar su vida para ello.

-Nada de esto es culpa tuya- Ambos quedaron mirándose a los ojos por un momento. Una lágrima resbaló de la mejilla de haku.

-Ti...Tigresa- Suspiró haku. En eso, tigresa puso al descubierto su cuello ofreciéndoselo a haku.

-Hazlo- Haku abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. ¿En serio estaba dispuesta a hacerlo? Empezó a acercarse lentamente hacia el cuello de la felina.

-Tigresa- La voz de haku resonó en todas partes pero haku estaba a punto de morderla.

-Yo…yo…- Haku estaba a unos centímetros de clavar sus colmillos pero se detuvo en seco antes de lograr su cometido.

-N-No… ¡No puedo!- La voz de haku resonó de nuevo. -¡No puedo!- Rápidamente, haku recogió la daga y se la clavó de lleno en su pierna derecha. Tanto tigresa como los demás se sorprendieron ante el cambio repentino de haku. Haku empezó a arrastrase por el suelo dejando tras sí un surco de sangre. A duras penas se incorporó con ayuda de la pared hasta quedar apoyado en la misma. Tigresa abrió los ojos sorprendida y asustada ¿Qué pretendía hacer ahora?

-Gracias, tigresa- Suspiró haku. -Nunca olvidaré…tu amabilidad…-

-¡Haku!- Tigresa y los demás empezaron a acercarse lentamente hacia él.

-¡No se acerquen!- Exclamó. En eso, todos se frenaron en seco. Tigresa estaba a punto de llorar de nuevo. Haku observó a tigresa con una sonrisa cálida.

-Soy muy feliz…por haberlos conocido- Dijo haku. Las lágrimas otra vez resbalaron de la mejilla de tigresa.

-¡Hasta siempre!- Haku sacó la daga clavada en su pierna y la llevó hasta en frente de su pecho. Tigresa quedó petrificada, no podía permitir que haku muriera.

-¡DETENTE!- Gritó ella. Haku estiró sus brazos y…un disparo resonó en todos lados. La hoja de la daga cayó al suelo. Haku miró hacia donde la hoja había caído, luego miró a tigresa sin entender que había sucedido hasta que escucharon a alguien hablar.

-Uf… ¡Justo a tiempo!- Era una voz femenina que haku reconoció al instante. Cuando todos se dieron la vuelta, una chica rubia vestida con una camisa a cuadros rojos y negros, unos pantalones negros, zapatilla rojas con algunos detalles en negro y unos guantes de cuero parecidos a los de haku, apareció de la nada.

-¿Quién es ella?- Preguntó víbora. Al ver sus ojos, estaban pintados de negro y sus iris celestes resaltaban del todo. También llevaba consigo un arma más pequeña que la que llevaba Giovanni.

-Kiara- Suspiró haku con una sonrisa.

-Haku… ¿Quién es?- Preguntó tigresa.

-Mi hermana-

Continuará…

* * *

**Mientras la intriga queda, yo mato wachiturros por ahi :D**

**Espero que les haya gustado y hasta el siguiente capi ;)**

**Skalipso**


	5. Mundo Exterior

Capitulo 5 Mundo Exterior

**ATENCIÓN: Este capítulo puede contener escenas adultas. (No es joda, ya están avisados xD) No me responsabilizo de traumas.**

-Kiara…- Suspiró haku con una sonrisa. Kiara volteó para ver a su hermano mayor.

-¡Hermanito!- Kiara guardó su arma y corrió feliz para abrazar a su hermano pero se dio con la lamentable sorpresa.

-¿Qué te sucedió?- Preguntó preocupada.

-Nada…ya te lo explicaré- Kiara se arrodilló y ayudó a su hermano a incorporarse. Haku pasaba su brazo aun por su abdomen chorreante en sangre. Una vez que pudo sostenerse con ayuda de Kiara, la misma miró hacia el frente y cruzó su mirada con la de tigresa que se encontraba mirándola extrañada.

-Umhhh…Jimmy… ¿Quiénes son ellos?- Susurró Kiara.

-Son unos amigos- Sonrió haku. –Y…hace cuanto que no escuchaba que me dijeran "Jimmy"- Kiara sonrió.

-Es que tienes tantos apodos…que el único que me gusta es "Jimmy"-

-Eso pensé- Haku soltó una risita pero no pudo continuar ya que aun se encontraba muy adolorido.

-Tranquilo…no te esfuerces tanto- Dijo Kiara.

-Umhhh… ¿haku?- Tigresa lo llamó.

-Ah…es cierto, chicos ella es Kiara- Kiara sonrió pero se llevó la gran sorpresa ¿Pueden Hablar?

-Es un placer- Mono y mantis quedaron embelesados ante Kiara sonriendo y babeando como dos tontos. Haku se percató de aquellos dos.

-Creo que esos dos ya cayeron- Haku intentó reír a duras penas. Kiara miró extrañado a su hermano y luego observó a mantis y mono. Ambos voltearon rápidamente la vista hacia otro lado con las caras rojas como dos manzanas. Kiara rió traviesa y se acercó a ellos.

-Hola- Kiara sonrió divertida. Mono y mantis aun ocultaban sus rostros.

-¿Qué tal?- Dijo grulla amablemente y con una sonrisa. Kiara levantó su vista hacia grulla y volvió a sonreír.

-Es un placer- Dijo víbora.

-El placer es todo mío- Sonrió. Kiara volteó y se encontró nuevamente con tigresa que estaba ahora al lado de haku. Se acercó hasta ellos.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó tigresa preocupada.

-De maravilla- Haku sonrió pero tigresa frunció el ceño ¿Cómo podía alegrarse si estaba a punto de quitarse la vida? En eso, sintió unos pasos y alzó su mirada para encontrarse con Kiara observándola detenidamente. Tigresa arqueó una ceja confundida.

-Hola, soy Kiara- Dijo ella extendiéndole la mano y sonriendo. Tigresa dudó un momento pero si se trataba de alguien cercano a haku no habría problema.

-Soy la maestra tigresa, un placer- Dijo estrechando su mano.

-¿Maestra? ¿De qué? O ¿De quién?- Preguntó curiosa Kiara. Tigresa sonrió.

-Soy una maestra de kung fu- Dijo ella con orgullo.

-¿Kung fu?- Tigresa asintió.

-Eso es genial, eres igual que mi hermanito- Cuando Kiara dijo eso, todos voltearon a ver a haku algo sorprendidos.

-Bueno, tal vez no les conté todo…pero creo que no estoy a la altura de tigresa, ella es muy buena- Dijo haku mirando a tigresa.

-Entonces, cuando esto acabe, desearía tener una pelea contigo- Dijo tigresa.

-Cuando gustes, maestra-

-¡AAAHHHHHH! ¡BASTA YA! ¡AYUDA!- Un grito sorprendió a todos.

-¡Mei Ling!- Exclamaron tigresa y haku al mismo tiempo.

-¿Quién?- Preguntó Kiara.

-Ya te lo explicaré después, ahora vámonos- Dicho esto, todos corrieron hacia donde se escuchaban los gritos. Entraron por un pasillo oscuro y prácticamente no se veía nada hasta que haku pudo divisar a lo lejos una tenue luz que parecía venir de una habitación. Todos se acercaron hasta la puerta y de allí afuera se escuchaban los gritos de Mei Ling.

-¡NO ME TOQUEN! ¡AYUDA POR FAVOR!-

-¡Resiste Mei Ling!- Exclamó haku. Intentó abrir la puerta pero fue en vano, estaba trancada desde adentro. Haku descubrió un hoyo pequeño en una de las hendijas de la puerta y lo que vio dentro no le gustó para nada. Mei Ling yacía de rodillas totalmente desnuda. Haku intentó mirar hacia uno de los costados y pudo ver a dos reyvaks que estaban a punto…de violarla.

-¡Carajo!- Exclamó haku golpeando el muro.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó tigresa.

-No creo que quieran saber…es algo totalmente grotesco-

-¡Pero tenemos que hacer algo!- Exclamó víbora. En eso, otro grito de Mei Ling resonó en todos lados. Haku miró de nuevo por el hoyo de la puerta y esta vez sí que se puso furioso. Uno de los reyvaks estaba a punto de introducir su miembro dentro de la boca de Mei Ling mientras que el otro estaba detrás de ella a punto de penetrarla. Haku no dudó ni dos segundos y de una patada derribó la puerta. Todos observaron aquella grotesca escena y sintieron que iban a vomitar. Pero algo sorprendió a todos, haku transformó sus manos en unas patas de tigre albino tal y como había visto antes tigresa. Tigresa se sorprendió mucho más que los otros.

_-¡Lo Sabia!-_ Exclamó ella para sus adentros. Haku atacó con gran ferocidad a esas malditas cosas. No permitirá por nada del mundo que alguien saliera lastimado ni mucho menos muerto por su culpa. De un zarpazo letal, en la cabeza de uno de los reyvaks, el mismo cayó muerto al suelo. Haku miró al otro que estaba muerto de miedo pero haku no le dio piedad, se lanzó contra él con una patada y lo mandó directo contra el muro. Haku saltó hacia él y atravesó su estomago de un zarpazo. Aquella criatura empezó a estremecerse para todos lados y lanzó un chillido tan agudo que todos se cubrieron los oídos para evitar ese atormentador sonido. Una vez que la criatura dejó de moverse haku sacó su pata llena de sangre de dentro del reyvak, pero antes de que pudiera sacarla completamente, se oyó un ruido a hueso roto. Haku lo había atravesado con tal fuerza que su pata llegó hasta la columna vertebral, el tiró de ella y la rompió como un palito. Una vez descargada su ira contra aquella cosa amorfa, volteó para ver a Mei Ling aún encadenada de pies y manos.

-Aguanta, yo te liberaré- La voz de haku sonó serena aún después de lo que pasó. Los demás estaban asombrados y asustados a la vez. Haku era un buen chico y amigo, de gran corazón, pero cuando se trataba de defender a uno de sus amigos o cualquier persona inocente podía llegar a ser un asesino despiadado y sin alma. Todos pensaban en ayudarlo, pero cuando vieron de lo que era capaz de hacer, decidieron no entrometerse. En eso, tigresa sintió unos pasos a su lado. Kiara se acercaba lentamente hacia su hermano.

-Kiara…- Susurró tigresa pero ella no le respondió.

-Jimmy…- Lo llamó. Haku logró liberar a Mei Ling de sus cadenas y cargaba con ella entre brazos. Estaba bastante herida. De su boca emanaba sangre, tenía un corte en el brazo derecho y una pata rota. En su abdomen y vientre se vislumbraban varios golpes, ha de ser por eso que expulsaba sangre por su boca. También tenía un golpe en su ojo izquierdo. Mei Ling aun estaba consciente pero estaba bastante débil y desorbitada.

-Ha…haku…- Susurró Mei Ling. Haku posó su pata sobre la mejilla de ella.

-Tranquila…todo estará bien- Haku sonrió.

-Jimmy- Volvió a llamarlo Kiara.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó llevando la vista hacia ella.

-¿Tu también?- Preguntó. Haku arqueó una ceja. ¿A qué se refería con tu también?

-¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó. Kiara alzó su mano con la palma abierta. Haku no entendió aquella acción pero no podía levantar ni siquiera un brazo ya que tenía a Mei Ling aun entre brazos.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo chocarla- Kiara negó con su cabeza. Haku había malinterpretado.

-No es eso a lo que me refiero…- Dijo ella.

-Entonces, ¿Qué es?- Preguntó ya confundido. Kiara observó a Mei Ling. Se acercó hasta ella y la pasó por sus brazos. Las manos de Kiara comenzaron a brillar en un color rojo y Mei Ling se elevó apenas unos centímetros. Luego la hizo a un lado con cuidado. Haku no lo podía creer, acaso ella… ¿ella también?… Kiara volvió a mirar a su hermano y de nuevo volvió a elevar su palma. Haku no entendía que pasaba así que solo juntó su palma con la de Kiara suavemente. De pronto, un destello blanco y otro rojo emergieron de las palmas unidas de los dos hermanos. Los cuerpos de los dos comenzaron a brillar tenuemente. Haku brillaba de blanco y Kiara… ¿De rojo? Haku ahora sí que se asombró, ella…también era… En eso, la figura de Yiron se materializó a un lado de haku pero no parecía estar ahí, mas bien, era como un fantasma. Se lograba ver la pared desde donde lo veía haku. Cuando volvió su vista hacia Kiara ahí se llevó la gran sorpresa. Una mujer, aparentemente adulta, de cabello largo, lacio y negro, ataviada al igual que Yiron solo que sus colores eran un rojo profundo y sus detalles en dorado y plata apareció al lado de su hermana menor.

-_¡No puede ser!- _Pensó haku. En ese momento pudo comprender todo, como lo había encontrado y como hizo flotar a Mei Ling. Ella…también…era una guardiana. Ambos guardianes se acercaron hasta quedar cara a cara.

-Tú También- Susurró haku. En eso, ambas figuras desaparecieron dejando a ambos hermanos mirándose mutuamente. Haku no lo podía creer, iba a decir cualquier cosa hasta que Kiara lo interrumpió.

-Ella es Kairi, mi guardiana- Todos pudieron escuchar perfectamente lo que había dicho Kiara.

-¿¡Que!?- Preguntaron todos al unísono. Haku no sabía cómo reaccionar ni que responder, solo atinó a abrazar a su hermana menor y viceversa. Los demás se miraban entre sí sorprendidos. ¿Había más guardianes? ¿Cómo era eso posible? Nadie se atrevió a preguntar nada, solo se quedaron callados viendo aquella bonita escena entre hermana-hermano.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?- Susurró haku.

-Yo…no tenía idea de…que ella existía…me dijo que había más guardianes pero no le creí…hasta ahora- Dijo Kiara mirando a su hermano a los ojos.

-Creo que ambos nos deben explicaciones- Dijo haku refiriéndose a los dos guardianes.

-Es cierto- La voz de Yiron resonó en todos lados y en eso se hizo presente a un lado de haku.

-Pero al igual que ustedes…estoy sorprendido…- En eso, la guardiana de Kiara también se hizo presente.

-Yiron…- Suspiró Kairi.

-¿Kairi? ¿En verdad eres tú?- Preguntó. Kairi solo asintió con la cabeza. Yiron se acercó lentamente hacia ella y tomó sus manos.

-Creí que habías muerto-

-Al parecer sigo viva- Kairi sonrió.

-¿Pero como lograste escapar?- Preguntó Yiron.

-No fue nada sencillo…Kimaira asesinó a la mayoría de nosotros…pero sé que rayhook estaba contigo ¿No es así?- Yiron miró a haku intentando que pudiera explicarle lo que pasó con rayhook pero no fue de mucha ayuda, haku solo volteó hacia un lado con un semblante de tristeza. Yiron, al no saber que responder, solo bajó la cabeza igual de triste. Kairi captó la mirada de aquellos dos al instante.

-Ya veo…- Dijo Kairi con voz sumisa. –Pobre rayhook…- Kairi golpeó la pared con furia y tristeza al mismo tiempo. -¿¡Por qué es tan difícil!? ¿¡Por qué!?- Kairi dejó escapar algunas lágrimas que no pasaron por desapercibido. Haku y Yiron se acercaron hasta ella. Los demás se miraban entre si y luego todos enterraron su mirada en el suelo con la misma tristeza. Por culpa de aquella maldita habían perdido al guerrero dragón, su amigo. Tigresa apretó los puños del coraje. Si hubiese aunque sea podido haber ayudado a po…nada de esto hubiera sucedido. Una lágrima resbaló de su mejilla cayendo en el suelo.

Po empezó a escuchar un goteo. Abrió los ojos y empezó a mirar a su alrededor pero no vio nada. De nuevo, otra gota resonó como un eco en sus oídos.

-¿Qué es eso?- Susurró. En eso, empezó a escuchar una débil voz sumisa y triste pero que reconoció al instante.

-Tigresa… ¡Tigresa!- Po se levantó del suelo de un salto y empezó a correr en la negrura pero sin llegar a ningún lado.

-¿Por qué no pude ayudarlo?- La voz de tigresa se oyó clara pero en forma de eco. Po seguía sin ver nada.

-¡Tigresa aquí estoy!- Pero era inútil, tigresa no podía oírlo.

-¿Por qué?- Esta vez, el llanto de tigresa resonó en los oídos de po. A po no le gustaba verla llorar, en este caso, oírla. Deseaba con toda su alma poder estar al lado de ella, consolándola, dándole calor, que no tuviera miedo. Pero no podía hacer nada, simplemente en ese momento deseaba estar al lado de ella y sentir sus labios de nuevo en los suyos y hacerla de él para siempre. Po cayó de rodillas en el negro suelo y comenzó a sollozar. Quería que esto acabase de una vez y por todas. Todos estaban sufriendo y eso era algo que no aguantaba, simplemente, que no le gustaba. Su llanto se hizo más fuerte y ya no podía controlar toda esta angustia que guardaba dentro suyo.

-Tigresa…- Susurró en su sollozo. No quería seguir sufriendo de esa manera. Ya no aguantaba más. Alzó su cabeza con los ojos totalmente rojos y empapados en lágrimas y gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡TIGRESA!- El eco de po resonó a su alrededor como un trueno.

Tigresa, que se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo, cubriéndose los ojos con ambas palmas para que no la vieran llorar, abrió los ojos de repente. Retiró sus patas de los ojos y frotó sus mejillas secando sus lágrimas. Haku escuchó cuando ella empezó a llorar así que se arrodilló frente a ella sin que se diera cuenta y víbora posó su cola en su hombro. Tigresa nunca cayó en la cuenta de cuando se había arrodillado y empezado a llorar hasta que retiró sus patas de ambos ojos y pudo ver a haku arrodillado frente a ella.

-Tigresa…- Haku posó su mano en la mejilla.

-Está vivo…- Susurró.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó haku.

-¡Está vivo!- Tigresa se puso de pie al instante respirando agitadamente.

-Espera, no entiendo…- Dijo haku.

-¡Po está vivo!- Todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.

-¿Está vivo?- Preguntó haku formando una sonrisa.

-Tigresa… ¿Hablas enserio?- Preguntó víbora.

-¡Estoy completamente segura!- Exclamó aun exaltada.

-¡Hay que rescatarlo!- Exclamó mantis.

-Sí pero… ¿Dónde está?- Preguntó grulla.

-En el valle de la paz- Dijo Yiron haciendo voltear a todos instantáneamente.

-_Creo que me perdí bastante-_ Pensó Kiara al no entender de que estaban hablando su hermano y los demás.

-Miren, será muy peligroso ir hasta ahí…- Dijo Yiron.

-Pero no tenemos otra alternativa, hay que ir y enfrentarla a como dé lugar- Dijo haku.

-Lo sé…pero está en el apogeo de su poder…a menos que…- Yiron se detuvo en lo último que iba a decir.

-¿A menos…?- Continuó haku.

-A menos que logremos debilitarla lo suficiente como para que podamos derrotarla-

-¿Pero cómo lo haremos?- Preguntó tigresa.

-Escuchen…-

Po seguía sollozando en el oscuro suelo. Ya nada le importaba, su vida no tenía el más mínimo sentido si no estaba al lado de la persona que amaba y añoraba tanto. Se sentó y quedó un largo rato mirando la negrura absoluta que lo acompañaba. Pasó un largo rato hasta que una voz desconocida lo hizo levantarse rápidamente.

-¿Hola?... ¿Hay alguien aquí?- Era una voz femenina que po no pudo reconocer. Se escuchaba lejana. No tenía idea de quién era. Empezó a seguir aquella voz. A medida que caminaba la voz se hacía más notoria y fuerte.

-¡Hola!- Exclamó po. En eso, pudo divisar a lo lejos una figura de alguien que estaba de espaldas. Cuando aquella figura escuchó la voz de po, inmediatamente volteó para encontrarse al dueño de la otra voz. Po se alegró de encontrar a alguien y de inmediato se echó a correr. Casi a punto de llegar, po disminuyó la marcha y se topó con una joven jaguar de ojos celestes que lo miraba extrañado.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Preguntó aquella jaguar un poco tímida.

-Me llamo po… ¿y tú?-

-Soy Liang, un placer- Po respiró aliviado. Al Menos había encontrado a alguien en esa inmensa oscuridad.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Liang curiosa.

-Lo mismo iba a preguntarte yo- Liang bajó la cabeza triste.

-Fui raptada por una horrenda criatura…y me encerró aquí- Po escuchaba con atención. ¿Acaso está hablando de la misma criatura?

-Y dime… ¿esa criatura tenia cabeza de dragón y unos ojos enormes y purpuras?-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Preguntó liang.

-Creo que estamos en la misma situación-

-¿Tu también?- Preguntó Liang. Po solo asintió.

-Bueno…- Suspiró Liang. -Al menos no estaré sola- Sonrió y po la imitó.

-Lo mismo digo-

-Es la única manera, pero como ya les dije, será muy peligroso y arriesgado- Yiron acababa de contarles su plan.

-Entonces ¿Hay que debilitarla?- Preguntó mono.

-Pero, Yiron… ¿recuerdas la última vez que intentamos debilitarla? Muchos de los nuestro murieron en el intento, aunque hayamos logrado vencerla, no creo que en esta ocasión ocurra lo mismo- Dijo Kairi.

-Lo sé…pero es la única alternativa que tenemos-

-A ver esperen un momento… ¿Dijeron que la habían vencido?- Preguntó haku confundido.

-Así es…mis padres la encerraron en un espacio confinado de donde no podía escapar de ninguna manera. Esto ocurrió antes de que yo naciera pero…aguarden…- Yiron bajó la cabeza pensativo.

-Creo que entendiste a lo que iba a ir ahora…Si tus padres la encerraron… ¿Quién la liberó?- Todos abrieron los ojos de pronto. Haku tenía razón, Si los padres de Yiron la habían encerrado ¿Quién la sacó de su prisión? De pronto, haku abrió los ojos de sorpresa. Acababa de darse cuenta de una gran verdad. Volteó a ver a Yiron y viceversa.

-Giovanni…- Suspiraron ambos al unísono.

-¿Qué? ¿El amigo de papá está detrás de todo esto?- Preguntó Kiara. -Pero… ¿Por qué?... El es un hombre bueno…-

-Ya no lo es- Dijo haku mirando el suelo y frunciendo el ceño.

-Vaya, vaya, así que lograron descubrir mi pequeño secreto- La voz de Giovanni resonó en todas partes. Haku y los demás voltearon hacia todos lados pero no lo vieron en ningún lado.

-¡Giovanni!- Exclamó haku.

-¿¡Por qué haces esto!?- Exclamó Kiara.

-Pequeña Kiara, cuánto tiempo sin vernos…me gustaría quedarme a hablar pero tengo que irme…hasta luego-

-¡Espera!- De pronto, un leve temblor sorprendió a todos. Las luces empezaron a parpadear.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó mantis.

-Creo que nada bueno…hay que movernos pero ya…pero antes, Kiara, ¿podrías atender a Mei Ling?-

-Ups, se me había olvidado- Kiara sonrió y fue en busca de Mei Ling, que aún debería estar flotando en aquel cuarto. De pronto, un destello rojo emanó de la habitación.

-¿Kiara?- Preguntó haku acercándose lentamente hacia la puerta. De pronto, Kiara apareció frente a él de un salto.

-¡No me asustes!- Exclamó haku posando una mano sobre su pecho.

-Lo siento, hermanito- Kiara sonrió inocentemente.

-¿Y bien?-

-Está como nueva- En eso, Mei Ling se asomó poco a poco por la puerta. Todos suspiraron aliviados, pero algo lo extrañó a haku.

-¿De dónde sacaste su ropa?- Preguntó arqueando una ceja.

-Secreto- Kiara miró hacia un lado con una sonrisa picara.

-Bueno, está bien, no me lo digas- Ahora haku llevó su mirada hacia Mei Ling.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó posando su mano en su hombro.

-De maravilla- Mei Ling sonrió tiernamente y haku le devolvió la sonrisa. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se abalanzó contra haku abrazándolo y él le correspondió el abrazo.

-Gracias- Susurró ella.

-No me las des a mí, a ella- Mei Ling volteó para ver a Kiara detrás suyo.

-Gracias…pero… ¿Quién eres tú?- Preguntó

-Me llamó Kiara, soy hermana de Jimmy- Kiara sonrió.

-¿Jimmy?- Mei Ling volteó de nuevo para ver a haku.

-Sí, me dicen así- Haku sonrió. -Es que tengo demasiados apodos- Mei Ling soltó una risita. En eso, tigresa interrumpió.

-Haku, debemos irnos-

-Es cierto, ya vámonos-

Haku emprendió marcha y los demás empezaron a seguirlo. Otro temblor los tomó por sorpresa pero esta vez fue un poco más fuerte que el otro.

_-¿Qué está haciendo?-_ Pensó haku. En eso llegaron a la puerta de otro ascensor que en la puerta del mismo había un cartel pegado que decía "fuera de servicio".

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- Preguntó Kiara. -No hay otra manera de bajar- Haku volteó para verla.

-¿y quien dijo que íbamos a bajar?- Haku tornó una sonrisa de psicópata que asustó a los demás excepto a Kiara.

-No me hagas lo de la sonrisa, no funciona conmigo- Sonrió Kiara victoriosa.

-Es cierto…lo había olvidado…- De pronto, otro temblor, más fuerte que los otros dos, sorprendió a todos. Haku ya no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados.

-¡A la mierda!- Haku empezó a abrir poco a poco la puerta del ascensor hasta que pudo abrirla toda. La cabina del ascensor no estaba así que solo hizo lo único que podía hacer. Del otro lado había una escalera de mantenimiento. Haku no lo dudó ni un segundo y saltó hacia el otro lado aferrándose de la escalera.

-¡Jimmy! ¡No puedes enfrentarte a él, no sabemos lo que esconde o lo que es capaz de hacer!- Exclamo Kiara.

-No me voy a quedar sin hacer nada- Decía mientras subía por la escalera. Los demás estaban confundidos pero haku tenía razón, no se podían quedar de brazos cruzados. Así que imitaron a haku y empezaron a subir las escaleras.

-Tu hermano tiene mucho coraje- Dijo Kairi.

-Lo sé…pero puede resultar peligroso…y digo esto porque tengo muchos recuerdos de nuestra niñez bastante feos-

-Pero no es tiempo de empezar a recordar ahora, hay que detener a ese bastardo antes de que suceda algo más- Kairi agarró a Kiara por la cintura y empezaron a volar hacia arriba. En eso, pasaron por enfrente de los demás que venían a mitad de camino.

-¡Oigan caracoles! ¡Dense prisa!- Kiara rió.

-¿Me llamó caracol? ¡Ahora verás!- Sin que nadie se lo pensara, haku se lanzó hacia el vacio.

-¡Haku!- Exclamó tigresa. Haku seguía cayendo. Cerró los ojos y de pronto empezó a brillar. Los demás se cubrieron los ojos ante semejante resplandor.

-¿¡Que está haciendo!?- Exclamó víbora. Una vez que la luz se esfumó miraron hacia abajo de nuevo y se encontraron con la sorpresa de que haku ya no estaba.

-¿Adonde se fue?- Preguntó grulla.

-¡Oigan, aquí arriba!- Cuando todos miraron hacia arriba, haku estaba flotando y de su espalda salían un par de alas.

-¡Oye eso no se vale!- Exclamó Kiara.

-¡Lo siento hermanita!- Haku rió y empezó a subir.

-¡Oigan espérenos!- Exclamó mono. Todos empezaron a subir más rápido. Haku se detuvo de pronto en la puerta del piso de arriba. Cuando los demás llegaron vieron a haku sorprendido.

-Haku ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó tigresa.

-Es el piso 100- Suspiró -Tenemos que llegar al otro lado- Haku se acercó hasta la puerta e intentó abrirla pero fue inútil.

-Está atorada- Por más que intentó no pudo abrirla. De pronto, un temblor mucho más fuerte sorprendió a todos. Los demás se aferraron de la escalera pero Mei Ling perdió el equilibrio y cayó al vacío.

-¡Mei Ling!- Exclamó grulla. Haku rápidamente descendió y justo a tiempo salvó a Mei Ling de una muerte segura. Al agarrarla, Mei Ling clavó sus garras sobre haku y este esbozó una mueca y un gemido de dolor.

-Umhhh…Mei Ling, retrae las garras por favor-

-Lo…lo siento…pero gracias- En gratitud, lamió la mejilla de haku. Haku solo sonrió. Mei Ling solo se sonrojó y volteó su vista hacia el otro lado.

-Oye, no tienes por qué avergonzarte- Mei Ling volvió a mirar a haku totalmente apenada.

-Perdona…no fue…- Pero haku la interrumpió posando un dedo en sus labios lo que hizo que Mei Ling se sonrojara aún más.

-No tienes por qué disculparte- Sin previo aviso, haku besó su frente. Mei Ling quedó estática y casi sin respiración. Algo en su interior se removió con gran fuerza y golpeaba contra su pecho. _-¿Por qué me siento tan débil y a la vez protegida?_- Se preguntaba a sí misma.

-Volvamos con los demás- La voz de haku la hizo aterrizar nuevamente a la realidad. Ambos empezaron a subir.

-Menos mal- Suspiró Kiara.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó grulla. Víbora se molestó un poco al ver cómo le prestaba especial atención a ella.

-Si…estoy bien, gracias a haku- Dijo Mei Ling un poco asustada.

-Vengan, tenemos que averiguar qué está pasando- Todos subieron hasta la puerta del piso 100.

-¿Cómo podemos abrirla?- Preguntó Kiara. Kairi y Yiron se miraron. Ambos asintieron y sonrieron al mismo tiempo.

-Tengo una idea, mejor apártense- Dijo Yiron. Kairi dejó el cuidado de Kiara a haku. Todos se apartaron bajando por la escalera y haku descendiendo unos cuantos metros. Yiron alzó su brazo izquierdo y Kairi el derecho. Ambos los juntaron y de sus manos empezaron a emanar unas esferas de color rojo y blanco. Ambos lanzaron las esferas contra la puerta de metal haciendo que la misma estallara en mil pedazos. Uno de los pedazos cayó al vacío en dirección a haku y Kiara. Haku esquivó con gran agilidad aquel pedazo de metal.

-Uff…por poco- Suspiró. Todos subieron nuevamente hacia la puerta. De pronto vieron un destello verde que emanaba de la misma.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó Kiara. Todos saltaron hacia el otro lado. Estaba oscuro pero nuevamente ese brillo verde emanó desde otra puerta metálica. Haku intentó divisar algo por las paredes pero no se veía absolutamente nada.

-Déjame a mi hermanito- Kiara chasqueó los dedos y en su palma, una llama se encendió.

-Gracias- Dijo haku con una sonrisa. Kiara alumbró hacia la pared y en ella había un cartel que llamó la atención de haku.

-¿Laboratorio del reactor? ¿Qué?- Haku estaba confundido. No entendía que quería decir ese cartel. Pero de pronto, la puerta de la habitación se abrió automáticamente.

-Veo que eres un chico persistente jeremy- La voz de Giovanni resonó en todas partes como si estuviese en un altavoz. En eso, vieron a Giovanni ascendiendo en una especie de esfera transparente encerrada en un triangulo de cristal recubierta con metal.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?- Preguntó tigresa.

-Esto amigos míos, es el reactor de energía residual que yo mismo inventé…con esto podré llegar hasta el mundo paralelo y poder liberar a mi amada Kimaira- Giovanni rió maliciosamente.

-¡Maldito infeliz!- Haku empezó a observar hacia todos lados. Sin avisar, empezó a subir hasta llegar a la cima del reactor. Todos empezaron a seguirlo saltando por unos puestos de observación que estaban en ciertos puntos de la habitación. Cuando todos llegaron hasta arriba, haku sintió que alguien lo llamaba.

-¡Jeremy!- Alguien golpeaba un cristal detrás suyo. Se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con una sorpresa.

-¡Doctor Rossenberg!- Haku se acercó hasta el cristal.

-¡Pensé que había muerto!-

-¡Eso no importa ahora, tienes que detener a Giovanni antes que sea demasiado tarde!- En eso, haku sintió un ruido detrás de él.

-Dios mío…ya empezó- Dijo Rossenberg.

-¿El qué?- Dijo haku.

-¡Está abriendo el portal!- Unas placas de metal se separaron para dejar al descubierto una esfera verde. La misma empezó a brillar y de pronto emanó un rayo del mismo color hacia el cielo. Unas nubes negras empezaron a formarse en el cielo y formaron una especie de espejo. Haku y los demás pudieron divisar perfectamente que algo se reflejaba del otro lado. Era el valle de la paz aún en ruinas.

-¡Haku! ¡Tienes que destruir el reactor!- Exclamó Rossenberg.

-¿¡Pero como lo hago!?- Exclamó. En eso, una pequeña compuerta se abrió a un lado del muro de cristal que separaba a Rossenberg de haku. Haku se dirigió directo hasta la compuerta y pudo ver un arma que nunca había visto antes.

-¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó.

-¡Es un arma que yo mismo inventé! ¡Se llama "Manipulador de energía punto cero" o pistola anti gravedad!- Haku volvió a mirar aquella arma. La misma brillaba en un azul celeste. Haku recogió el arma. Era algo pesada pero podía controlarla perfectamente. La misma se agitaba de un lado al otro. En la punta había unas especies de puntas que recibían rayos celestes del centro del arma.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó mantis sorprendidos al igual que los otros. Nunca en su vida habían visto una cosa como esa.

-Según Rossenberg es una pistola anti gravedad- Explicó haku.

-¿Anti gravedad?- Preguntó víbora confundida.

-¡Haku! ¡Escucha con atención! ¿Ves esas esferas brillantes a tus costados?- Haku observó a ambos lados suyos y efectivamente había unas esferas que subían por un tubo de energía. ¿Cómo es que no las vi antes?

-¡Recoge una con la pistola y dispara contra el reactor! ¡Rápido, no hay mucho tiempo! ¡Recógelas con el gatillo de la derecha!- Haku obedeció sin rechistar. Apretó el gatillo derecho y una esfera se acercó hasta quedar suspendida en frente de la pistola. Todos se sorprendieron al ver lo que podía hacer aquella arma.

-Genial- Dijo haku con una sonrisa. Fijó su mirada en el reactor.

-¡Dispara con el otro gatillo!- Exclamó Rossenberg. Haku disparó contra el reactor y uno de las partes de metal que protegía al mismo de desprendió ante el impacto de la esfera. De pronto, una alarma comenzó a sonar.

-¡NO! ¡DETENTE! ¡NO SABES LO QUE HACES!- Gritó Giovanni.

-¡Bien, sigue así!- Exclamó Rossenberg. De pronto, unas criaturas voladoras aparecieron del portal intentando atacar a los demás.

-¡Mierda!- Exclamó haku. Las criaturas se acercaban a él y a los demás. Pero Yiron y Kairi salieron a su rescate.

-¡Tu sigue! ¡Nosotros nos encargamos!- Yiron derribó a la primera criatura de un solo golpe letal. Pero eso no acababa ahí, mas criaturas voladoras empezaron a salir del portal.

-¡Jimmy, date prisa!- Exclamó Kiara. Rápidamente, haku recogió otra esfera y la lanzó hacia el reactor derribando otra de las defensas así sucesivamente hasta que solo quedó al descubierto aquella esfera verde.

-¡DETENTE IDIOTA! ¡SOLO PROVOCARAS QUE EL EDIFICIO ENTERO ESTALLE!- Gritó Giovanni totalmente úrico.

-¡Destruye el reactor, jeremy hazlo!- Sin pensarlo dos veces, haku recogió otra esfera, apuntó y la lanzó directo hacia la esfera verde. La misma empezó a emanar rayos y en cuestión de segundos, estalló cerrando el portal tras sí. El cristal que separa a Rossenberg de los demás estalló en mil pedazos. La esfera en la que se encontraba Giovanni, cayó hasta el fondo del triangulo de cristal.

-¡NO!- Gritó. Varias partes de la habitación empezaron a estallar de manera discontinua.

-¡SI! ¡HAHA lo hiciste!- Exclamó Rossenberg.

-¡Me necesitan!- Dijo Giovanni. El ahora destruido reactor empezó a emanar rayos hacia todos lados.

-¡Bien hecho haku!- Exclamaron grulla, mono y mantis al unísono. Todos se acercaron hasta él. De pronto, todo empezó a temblar.

-Vengan, hay que salir de aquí, antes de que…- Pero Rossenberg fue interrumpido por una gran explosión que provino del reactor. Haku pudo ver que todo se hacía más lento hasta que todo se detuvo. Parece que se hubiera parado el tiempo. Miró a sus costados y pudo comprobar de qué era el único que podía moverse, todos los demás quedaron en pose, cubriéndose de la explosión. De pronto, pudo escuchar que alguien susurraba su nombre.

-Jeremy…- Una voz femenina que haku pudo reconocer al instante. Acaso era…

-¿Mamá?- De pronto, como un fantasma, una mujer de cabellos castaños claros, largos y rizados, ataviada con una túnica blanca, apareció en frente de haku.

-Jeremy- Su mamá sonrió.

-Mamá…- Haku no podía salir de su asombro, su mamá había muerto cuando él solo tenía 5 años pero ahora, estaba en frente de él.

-No bajes los brazos ahora, jeremy- Susurró su madre. Su voz era como el rumor de las hojas de los arboles meciéndose con el viento.

-No lo entiendo…- Su madre se acercó hasta él y acarició su mejilla. El contacto fue tan real que casi pudo sentir que estaba ahí.

-Tú sabes lo que tienes que hacer- De pronto, todo a su alrededor se volvió blanco. Su madre lentamente comenzó a desaparecer.

-¡Mamá espera!- Exclamó.

-Tú sabes…lo que tienes que hacer- Su madre desapareció. Haku solo se quedó parado en medio de la nada. Aquella frase que su madre le dijo, aun rondaba su cabeza.

-Yo sé…lo que tengo que hacer- Haku cerró los ojos y empezó a desaparecer entre la blancura.

-Yo sé…lo que tengo que hacer- Su voz se hacía como un eco y desapareció totalmente.

Continuará….


	6. El camino de Regreso

**Capitulo 6 El Camino de Regreso**

**Al fin pude terminarlo!...bueno...no del todo ya que estara dividido en 3 partes...algo largo :D**

**HectorKiller: Wow! gracias amigo :D me alegro un monton de que te haya gustado**

**Purrsephone and Meowlody: Mis dos hermanas preferidas :D estoy muy contento de haberlas conocido. Purrs, eres una gran escritora! :D no dejes de leer, quizas en un futuro llegues a algo con eso :) y meowly... si! tambien me han gustado tus historias y te deseo la misma suerte que a tu "hermana" C:**

**Natubis: otra chica de oro... tambien estoy super feliz de haberte conocido y sabes que estoy esperando que saques tu proximo capi de tu fic (perdon es que soy un poco ansioso xD)**

**Y gracias a todos lo que comentan :D**

-¡Tiene que estar aquí!- Exclamó tigresa removiendo un montón de escombros sobre la calle. Su tono de voz parecía preocupado y temeroso a la vez.

Haku empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente. Algo no le permitía ver más allá de sus narices, solo unas pequeñas hendijas que emanaban una luz naranja a través de aquella cosa. Intentó moverse pero una enorme roca se lo impedía. Estaba atrapado entre los escombros. Cuando intentó moverse, una pequeña roca cayó de la pila que lo cubría. Tigresa agudizó su oído y presenció el momento en que la pequeña roca caía del montículo. Se acercó rápidamente hasta el montículo.

-¿Haku?- Preguntó preocupada. No obtuvo respuesta alguna pero presentía que alguien estaba enterrado bajo ese montón de rocas y escombros.

-¡Oigan, aquí!- Exclamó tigresa hacia sus compañeros. Rápidamente los demás se acercaron hasta donde se encontraba ella.

-Ayúdenme a quitar esto- Tigresa se aferró a uno de los extremos de la roca mientras que los demás hacían lo mismo. Tardaron unos segundos y la gran roca se desplazó hacia su lado, dejándola caer hacia el gris suelo. Todos se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver a haku sepultado bajo aquella roca.

-¡Haku!- Exclamaron todos al unísono. Haku miraba hacia todos lados, confundido, aturdido. Tigresa apartó las demás rocas que cubrían su pecho y piernas.

-Haku…- Suspiró tigresa antes de caer sobre él abrazándolo. Varias lágrimas resbalaron de su mejilla. Temblaba cual hoja se mecía en el viento. Estaba asustada.

-Tenía miedo de perderte…- Susurró. Haku recobró el conocimiento al instante y la abrazó lentamente.

-Ya…tranquila…ya estoy aquí- Los demás observaban confundidos aquella escena.

-¿Qué le pasa a tigresa? últimamente está muy rara ¿no creen?- Susurró víbora.

-Pareciera…que esta…- Balbuceó mono.

-¿Enamorada de haku?- Preguntó mantis. En eso, todos dirigieron su mirada sorprendida hacia él.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dije?- Preguntó confundido.

-Puede que…puede que mantis tenga razón- Susurró Mei Ling.

-¿Pero…como?- Preguntó víbora. Nadie supo que contestar en ese momento, solo se quedaron observando la escenita entre aquellos dos. Tigresa, aunque estuviese de espaldas, sentía que la observaban con gran detenimiento. Era como un cosquilleo en toda la espalda. Se separó de haku lentamente aun con lágrimas en las mejillas. Haku estiró lentamente su brazo. Lentamente fue secando las lágrimas de las mejillas de la felina.

-No llores…ya estoy aquí- Haku sonrió. Tigresa asintió levemente aun con sus ojos humedecidos. Tigresa ayudó a haku a incorporarse lentamente. Su camiseta estaba desgarrada y sucia producto de estar enterrado entre las rocas y escombros.

-Haku ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó víbora.

-Perfectamente- Haku posó su mano sobre su pecho y pudo notar algo líquido. Observó su mano y, efectivamente, había sangre.

-Estas sangrando…- Dijo grulla.

-No se preocupen…- Haku terminó por desgarrar su camiseta ya hecha pedazos. Todos abrieron los ojos de sorpresa al ver un gran corte que iba desde su hombro izquierdo hasta debajo de su pectoral derecho.

-Necesitas un medico, y pronto- Tigresa se acercó pero haku la detuvo.

-Espera… ¿Ya te has olvidado?- Preguntó haku mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Sobre qué?- La herida empezó a brillar y poco a poco, fue cicatrizando hasta desaparecer por completo.

-Yiron…- Susurró haku hacia tigresa con una sonrisa. Tigresa sonrió. En verdad que había olvidado que aquel guardián podía hacer lo que sea. Su miedo y sus nervios solo hacían que ella no pudiera enfocarse en lo que Yiron podía hacer. De pronto se acordó de algo que habían visto en aquel edificio. La ventana, el tigre albino saltando por ella y desapareciendo. Luego, las manos de haku se transformaron en patas de tigre cuando estaba en aquella habitación salvando a Mei Ling.

-Haku…tengo que preguntarte algo…- Dijo tigresa con cierto aire inseguro.

-Sí, adelante- Haku le dio pie para que continuara.

-¿Tú… tú eres…?- Pero haku sintió que alguien faltaba a su alrededor e interrumpió a tigresa posando su dedo en los labios de la felina.

-Espera…perdón que no te deje continuar pero… ¿Dónde está Kiara? ¿Y el doctor Rossenberg?- Todos miraron a su alrededor. Haku tenía razón, ninguno de los dos había estado con ellos después de la explosión.

-No los hemos visto en ningún lado- Aclaró mantis. Haku bajó la mirada hacia el suelo totalmente azorado. Pensó en lo peor. Pero de pronto, sintió unas voces a lo lejos como si estuvieran en una especie de radio.

-¿Oyen eso?- Susurró haku. Tigresa agudizó sus oídos y claramente, escuchaba unas voces al igual que haku.

-Lo escucho…- Susurró tigresa.

Haku empezó a voltear hacia todos lados intentando encontrar la fuente de aquel sonido de radio. Un temblor sorprendió a todos. Haku elevó su vista y pudo observar un gran remolino rojo anaranjado girando sobre la punta del edificio.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó mono.

-No tengo idea- De pronto, una explosión a uno de los costados del edificio hizo que un enorme pedazo de metal se desprendiera y cayera al vacio dirigiéndose hacia donde ellos se encontraban.

-¡Cuidado!- Haku exclamó y todos corrieron en distintas direcciones. Aquel pedazo de metal cayó creando un sonido atronador que casi deja sordos a todos. Tigresa, por ser una felina tiene un oído bastante sensible. Sentía un silbido agudo y molesto en sus oídos que no podía aguantar.

-¿¡Todos se encuentran bien!?- Exclamó haku saliendo de su lugar de escondite.

-Eso creo…- Dijo víbora.

-¿Dónde está tigresa?- Preguntó grulla. Todos voltearon para todos lados hasta que haku encontró a tigresa casi moribunda.

-¡Tigresa!- Tigresa intentaba caminar, pero aquel zumbido permanecía en sus oídos. Cada dos pasos ella se tambaleaba hasta casi caer. Sus patas aun no se despegaban de sus orejas. Apretó los ojos y la mandíbula enseñando sus afilados colmillos. Haku se acercó hasta ella rápidamente.

-Tigresa- Tigresa tropezó con una roca en uno de sus tambaleos y cayó justo en brazos de haku.

-Tranquila…- Haku la abrazó para no dejarla caer. Tigresa no podía aguantar otro segundo más con aquel ensordecedor sonido pero algo la sorprendió dejando a un lado la mueca de dolor. Empezó a escuchar una voz distante, como un eco. Era una voz que reconocía fácilmente.

-Tigresa…Tigresa…- La voz se hizo más clara.

-¿Po?- Preguntó al aire.

-Tigresa…- La voz de po no paraba de pronunciar su nombre. Empezó a mirar a su alrededor sin estar consciente de lo que sucedía. Algo les pasaba a los demás. Haku apuntaba hacia el cielo como en señal de advertencia. Todos corrieron hacia atrás. Tigresa observaba confundida cada paso que daban sus compañeros hasta que sintió que alguien la tomaba por la cintura. Haku la arrastró lejos de sea lo que sea que estaba cayendo desde el cielo. Una bola de fuego y metal cayó estrepitosamente hacia la tierra creando un gran cráter y fosa tras su paso. Haku y tigresa cayeron hacia un costado. Cuando tigresa abrió los ojos, estaba sobre haku en una posición un tanto "incomoda".

-¿Tigresa estas bien?- Preguntó haku. Tigresa solo miró a haku a los ojos sin articular palabra alguna y se acercó a los labios de haku hasta solo quedar unos escasos centímetros entre sus bocas.

-¿Tigresa?- Preguntó haku confundido y algo avergonzado. Sin que se lo esperara, tigresa se aferró de sus labios en un profundo y húmedo beso. Tigresa pasaba por una sensación totalmente desconocida. Parecía que un fuego incontrolable emergía desde su pecho hasta llegar a su estomago y vientre. Sus brazos y piernas empezaron a temblar ligeramente al igual que sus ojos cerrados. Haku tampoco dudó un segundo y se aferró al beso. Un beso profundo, que hacía notar el placer entre ambos. Sus lenguas encontrándose, acariciándose. Tigresa sentía que alguien la llamaba. Era una voz distante tal y como había sucedido con la de po...pero ese alguien era…

-¡Tigresa!- Tigresa abrió los de sorpresa. Sintió que estaba sobre algo o alguien. Elevó su mirada y se encontró con los brillantes ojos de haku.

-¿Estás bien?- Tigresa sacudió la cabeza levemente y apartó su mirada con pena y vergüenza de la de haku. Todo lo anterior fue una ilusión…solo una ilusión… De tan solo recordarla su cara tomaba un color manzana de la vergüenza. Se sentía tan real…tan húmedo…

-Si…estoy bien…- Respondió ella con voz algo contraída. Haku pudo detectar que algo le pasaba, más allá de que el estruendo del metal cayendo hacia la tierra la había dejado confundida y adolorida. No. Esto no era producto del estrepitoso estruendo.

-¿Estás segura?- Preguntó haku serenamente.

-Completamente- Dijo ella. Se incorporó levemente con ayuda de haku hasta que pudo sostenerse de pie por su cuenta. Haku quería preguntarle qué era lo que le había pasado. Cuando cayó a un costado, esquivando la bola de fuego que se les avecinaba encima, ella quedó inconsciente sobre sus brazos. La llamó repetidas veces pero algo más le llamó la atención. Las mejillas de ella empezaban a sonrojarse. ¿Por qué estaba sonrojada si estaba inconsciente? ¿Acaso estaba soñando con algo…o alguien? Pero ese no era el momento ni el lugar indicado para detenerse a pensar. Tenían que descubrir de donde provenían las voces que habían escuchado.

-¡Jimmy!... ¿Me…escuchas?- Todos agudizaron los oídos en especial haku. Una voz familiar que se escuchaba como si estuviera en la radio.

-¡Kiara!- Haku se echó a correr de inmediato hacia donde provenía aquella llamada.

-¡Haku espera!- Exclamó mantis. Todos empezaron a seguirle el paso pero víbora notó que alguien se quedaba atrás. Volteó para ver que tigresa aun estaba en el mismo sitio, rígida como una estatua, pasando suavemente sus dedos por sus labios.

Tigresa acariciaba sus labios recordando aquella "ilusión" en la que estaba besando a haku. _-¿Por qué haku? ¿Qué es lo que me pasa?_ _¿Qué fue aquel fuego repentino en mi interior? Acaso yo…me he…-_ La sangre empezó a acumulársele en las mejillas poco a poco. Algo no andaba bien con ella. Estaba pasando por un estado que nunca antes vivió. _-¿Acaso…me gusta….haku?-_ Pensó totalmente apenada. Agitó un poco la cabeza y aclaró sus pensamientos. _– ¡Es imposible! No se puede estar enamorada de dos personas distintas a la vez…_

_-"Nada es imposible"- _Las palabras del maestro Oogway llegaron al instante como una flecha hacia su cabeza.

-¿Tigresa?- Tigresa volvió a la realidad de un sobresalto como si hubiera dado la cara de lleno contra la tierra.

-¿Qué?...Víbora… Umhhh, lo siento…solo estaba…- Tigresa suspiró. -No importa ya- Tigresa desvió su mirada de la de su amiga.

-¿Te sucede algo?...vi que estabas profundamente centrada en tus pensamientos- Tigresa suspiró. Estaba claro de que no podía engañar a su mejor amiga. De todos los demás, ella era la más inteligente y se daba cuenta fácilmente del estado de alguien por su actuar o con solo mirarlo a los ojos. Tigresa alzó la mirada algo avergonzada y se acercó hasta su amiga.

-No sé qué hacer…- Suspiró.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Víbora enarcó una ceja.

-No sé…que…me pasa…ni siquiera lo puedo controlar…- Tigresa volvió a bajar la mirada.

-No entiendo… ¿Te sientes mal por algo?- Tigresa no contestó al instante la pregunta de su amiga. No sabía por dónde empezar, ni siquiera sabía cuando empezó todo esto, pero de que era algo muy fuerte, estaba claro. Tigresa inspiró profundamente y luego exhaló suavemente.

-Es…es haku…- Tartamudeó ella.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede con haku?- Preguntó víbora.

-No sé cómo explicarlo…es…es como un incendio desatado en mi interior…incontrolable…- Tigresa dejó a víbora pensando unos momentos hasta que abrió los ojos de repentina sorpresa. Acaba de darse cuenta de que su amiga….

-¿Estás…enamorada…de haku?- Preguntó casi susurrando sin quitar la expresión de sorpresa de su rostro. Tigresa se encogió de hombros totalmente sonrojada. Víbora no lo podía creer. Su amiga se había enamorado de alguien que dudaba que fuese humano, o un tigre o lo que fuese.

-Pero…pero eso es imposible…no…no puedo estar enamorada de 2 personas al mismo tiempo…amo a po pero…pero haku…- Tigresa dejó escapar unas lágrimas. Estaba confundida, azorada y avergonzada.

-No sé qué hacer…- Tigresa cayó de rodillas al suelo, posó sus patas en su rostro y comenzó a llorar. Llorar de confusión, de vergüenza. Víbora se acercó hasta ella y posó su cola en el hombro de su amiga.

-Nada es imposible tigresa- Susurró su amiga. Tigresa quitó sus patas de su rostro, secó sus lágrimas y miró a víbora a los ojos.

-Pero yo…no se qué hacer- Dijo con un sollozo contenido.

-Escucha…no sé exactamente qué decir…solo…sigue a tu corazón…- Víbora sonrió amigablemente. Tigresa aun seguía confundida y azorada pero las palabras de su amiga lograron reconfortarla un poco. Se acercó hasta ella y la abrazó. Víbora le correspondió el abrazó.

-Gracias- Susurró tigresa. Ambas se separaron con una sonrisa.

-Ven, vayamos con los demás- Tigresa asintió, se puso de pié y se dirigió con víbora hacia donde estaban los demás.

-¿Jimmy? ¡Jimmy responde!- Haku intentaba contactarse con su hermana por lo que al parecer era una pantalla. Varios helicópteros aparecieron de la nada sobrevolando la zona del desastre y demás partes de la cuidad.

-¡Espera no puedo oírte! ¡Hay muchas interferencias!- Haku intentaba ajustar la señal, pero no podía concentrarse con todos esos ruidos. En medio del bullicio, tuvo una idea. Recogió una tapa de un cesto de basura que estaba por ahí tirado. Miró hacia todos lados y halló una vara de metal. Con algo de fuerza, incrustó la vara a través de la tapa. Subió hasta un punto alto llevándose consigo su antena improvisada.

-¡Grulla!- Exclamó haku entre los molestos ruidos. -¡Alcánzame ese cable!- Haku señaló un cable que sobresalía desde detrás de aquella pantalla. Grulla voló hasta él, lo recogió y voló hasta donde se encontraba haku.

-¡Muy bien!- Haku se deshizo de la capa de plástico negra que cubría el cable con los dientes. Luego sujetó el cable a la antena colocando la misma en un lugar firme e inclinado. Una vez hecho esto, bajó para inspeccionar.

-Mucho mejor… ¡Kiara!- Kiara derramó unas lágrimas del otro lado de la pantalla.

-Jimmy…- Susurró. -Creí que estabas muerto…-

-Tranquila…- Haku posó su mano sobre la pantalla. -Estoy bien- Haku sonrió. Kiara imitó a su hermano. Todos miraban enternecidos aquella escena entre hermanos.

-Umhhh… Haku ¿Qué significa eso?- Preguntó mantis. Víbora bajó la cabeza y solo negó ante la ignorancia de su amigo.

-Es nuestra conexión, por así decirlo. La inventamos cuando éramos niños. Prometimos, mediante nuestras manos unidas, que jamás dejaríamos que algo le pasara al otro y que siempre íbamos a estar juntos. ¿No es así?- Kiara asintió con una risita. Todos se enternecieron más aun de lo que ya estaban. Víbora y Mei Ling dejaron escapar unas lágrimas al igual que mono, mantis y grulla. Tigresa solo bajó la mirada. Haku era, probablemente, una de las personas con un corazón que no le cabía en el pecho. Ella, por otro lado, se sintió algo triste, nunca nadie en su vida había hecho algo así con ella. Todos le tenían miedo. Por más que fuese una guerrera reconocida y admirada por todos, aun le tenían miedo. Pero haku, el miedo no parece importarle, pero si lo tiene cuando la vida de sus amigos o familiares peligraba. El no dejaba que nadie se arriesgue por él. Tigresa abrió los ojos…haku, es idéntico a ella, en muchos aspectos. Unos gritos la sacaron de repente de sus pensamientos.

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Como que aun se encuentran en la ciudad!? ¡Tienen que largarse de ahí pero ya!- Vociferó Kiara.

-Tranquila, tranquila…ya estamos en camino…-

-¿Alguien puede explicarnos que es esa cosa naranja de allá arriba?- Preguntó mono.

-Creo que podría darles una breve explicación- Un hombre mayor, con bata de científico, se hizo presente del otro lado de la pantalla.

-Doctor Rossenberg- Dijeron haku y Kiara al unísono.

-Esa cosa de allá arriba es lo que se ha formado después de la explosión del reactor. Un portal transdimensional-

-¿Un portal?- Preguntó haku.

-Me temo que si jeremy. Giovanni quería transportar algo del otro mundo, algo que aun no puedo descifrar. Pero he estado monitoreando la situación y parece que ese portal está enviando criaturas extrañas a este mundo- Haku y Kiara se miraron y luego miraron de vuelta hacia el monitor.

-¿Dónde están ustedes?- Preguntó haku.

-Estamos asentados en una vieja base militar a 30 km al oeste de la ciudad-

-Descuide doc. Llegaremos ahí lo más rápido posible- En eso, Kiara apareció nuevamente frente a la pantalla.

-Hermano…- Haku posó su mano sobre el monitor.

-Tranquila, Kiara, estaré ahí pronto- Haku sonrió para calmar a su hermana. -Te lo prometo- Kiara sonrió. Sabía que podía confiar plenamente en su hermano.

-Nos vemos pronto- Dijo Kiara. Dicho esto, la comunicación se cortó.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- Preguntó víbora.

-Ir hacia el oeste- Dijo haku.

-¡Pero esa base está a 30 km! Tardaríamos unas semanas en llegar…- Exclamó grulla.

-Mhhh…tal vez no…- Dijo haku pensativo.

-¿Cómo que tal vez no?- Preguntó tigresa. Haku saltó hasta lo alto de una gran montaña de escombros.

-¡Vean esto!- Exclamó haku. Todos subieron hasta donde se encontraba el.

-¿Qué hay?- Preguntó mono.

-Allá- Haku dirigió su dedo hacia una estación de trenes.

-Uno de los expresos va hacia el oeste, es nuestra única salida- Todos miraron hacia el lugar donde señalaba haku, pero no entendieron a que se refería exactamente.

-¿Y eso nos llevará con el doctor?- Preguntó mantis.

-No exactamente- La bocina de un tren resonó a lo lejos. Haku pudo divisar uno que se dirigía hacia el sur.

-¿Ven?- Dijo haku señalando el tren. -Eso es lo que nos llevará con mi hermana y el doctor Rossenberg- Todos observaban curiosos aquella maquina ruidosa desplazándose por unas varas de metal acostadas sobre la tierra.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?- Preguntó grulla.

-Un tren- Sonrió haku.

-¿Estás seguro de que nos llevará al lugar indicado?- Preguntó tigresa

-Completamente- Sonrió. Aunque haku no sabía exactamente donde se encontraba aquella base. Solo recuerda que una vez, cuando era niño, su padre lo llevó hacia el oeste a visitar las montañas. Su padre le había mencionado que había una base militar abandonada cerca.

**Flashback…**

El pequeño haku miraba embelesado aquel paisaje de montaña. Todo era verde y frondoso. Arboles de gran altura, el cielo completamente azul. Era un paraíso.

Richard miraba al pequeño haku jugar entre la naturaleza. Sentía un gran alivio en su pecho. –_No puedo dejarlo correr así por la ciudad, no al menos hasta que no esté un poco más mayor. Este lugar es perfecto- _Pensaba Richard. Al menos había un lugar en el mundo donde podía disfrutar con su hijo. Entonces, se acordó de algo…

-Oye jeremy- Haku estaba recostado sobre la fresca hierba mientras intentaba atrapar una mariposa. Jugaba y reía. Richard se acercó hasta el con una sonrisa.

-Hola papi- Dijo el pequeño haku con una sonrisa.

-Ven aquí muchachote- Richard recogió a haku del suelo y entrelazó sus brazos en un cálido abrazo de padre-hijo. Haku soltaba unas pequeñas risitas y también lo abrazaba, hundiendo su cabeza en el seguro hombro de su padre.

-Oye, ¿Quieres ver algo genial?- Susurró Richard en su oído.

-¡Sí! ¡Por supuesto!-

-Ven conmigo- Richard depositó a haku lentamente en el suelo y ambos empezaron a caminar por el bosque. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que llegaron a un claro en medio del bosque.

-¿Es aquí?- Preguntó haku.

-Allá abajo- Richard señaló el pequeño lago. Ambos se acercaron hasta el mismo.

-No veo nada- Dijo haku.

-Mira detenidamente el fondo- Haku enfocó su vista hacia el fondo. Pasaron unos segundos y pasó algo que lo dejó con la boca abierta. Su padre lo saludaba desde el fondo del lago.

-¡Papi!- Exclamó haku. Rápidamente, buscó por los alrededores a su papá pero no lo encontró. De pronto, escuchó su voz detrás de él.

-¡Jeremy! ¡Aquí!- Haku se dio la vuelta y pudo ver a su padre agitando su mano.

-¡Papi!- Haku corrió hasta él y se abalanzó en un abrazo.

-Papi ¿Cómo hiciste eso?- Preguntó.

-Te enseñaré como, ven- Richard tomó a haku en brazos y lo llevó hasta una puerta de metal que se hundía en la tierra.

-¡Wow!- Exclamó haku. Ambos descendieron por la misma hasta llegar a un pasillo. Unas pocas luces que se encontraban en el comienzo de la pared cerca del suelo alumbraban el camino. Caminaron unos pocos metros y divisaron una gran luz que emanaba el techo. Llegaron hasta esa luz y haku se sorprendió. Era el pequeño lago visto desde abajo.

-¡Wow que lindo!- Haku rió.

-Este será nuestro lugar secreto a partir de hoy- Dijo Richard.

-¡Sí!- Exclamó el pequeño haku y volvió a abrazar a su padre.

**Fin del Flashback…**

Haku recordaba aquel día como si hubiese sido ayer. El día era perfecto y además encontraron un escondite perfecto…_-Un momento…ese escondite…- _Pensaba haku. De pronto, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

-¡Eso es!- Exclamó chasqueando sus dedos.

-¿Qué?- Soltaron todos al unísono.

-Umhhh… no nada, no me hagan caso- Haku soltó una risita algo nerviosa. En eso, un soplo de aire frio que recorrió su nuca hizo acordarle de algo muy importante.

-¡Hay no!- Exclamó.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó víbora.

-¡Shifu y los demás aun están en la mansión!- Todos se sorprendieron. Se habían olvidado por completo de ellos.

-¡Tenemos que ir a buscarlos!- Exclamó grulla.

-¡Andando!- Tigresa saltó al igual que los demás emprendiendo la marcha de nuevo hacia la mansión de haku.

Shifu, shang y las hermanas Wu estaban desparramados por el suelo. La explosión había causado tal impulso que llegó hasta la mansión de haku que se encontraba a unos kilómetros de la ciudad. Cristales rotos por todos lados y todos inconscientes. Shang empezaba a agitarse poco a poco. Al parecer, estaba soñando.

**Dentro de la mente de shang…**

Shang abría los ojos lentamente. Estaba en la habitación donde antes estaban las hermanas Wu. Se incorporó hasta quedar de pie. Miró hacia todos lados, no había nadie.

_-Qué extraño, estaban aquí hace un momento- _Pensaba shang refiriéndose a shifu y a las 3 hermanas. Avanzó hasta la puerta principal de la habitación y salió en busca de alguien.

-¿Hola?- Preguntó. Nadie respondía. Siguió caminando hasta que llegó a la sala principal. Observó hacia todos lados y encontró una hoja de papel sobre la mesa. Se acercó para recogerla.

-¿El siempre observa?- Leyó el contenido de aquella hoja. -¿Quién?- De pronto, sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda haciéndole erizar los pelos. Volteó atrás pero no había nadie. Guardó aquel papel en su bolsillo y empezó a caminar de nuevo.

-¡Hola!- Volvió a insistir pero nadie contestaba. Solo el mismo silencio de ultratumba. Caminó unos minutos y llegó hasta el baño. Entró y encontró otra hoja de papel sobre el lavamanos. Se acercó y la recogió.

-¿No hay escape?... creo que me están gastando una buena broma…- Cuando elevó su mirada hacia arriba y se reflejó en el espejo, su cara se descompuso del terror. Alguien estaba parado justo detrás de él. Era alto, sus brazos eran largos. Llevaba puesto un traje negro con una camisa blanca y corbata negra. Pero lo que lo asustó mas fue su cara. No tenía ojos, ni boca, ni nariz, ni orejas. Solo una gran cabeza blanca. Shang volteó rápidamente llevándose una mano al pecho. Sintió que estaba a punto de sufrir de un ataque al corazón. Cuando volteó, lo que sea que haya visto, ya no estaba ahí. Salió rápidamente del baño y se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida, por desgracia no la pudo abrir. Desesperadamente, intentó romper una de las ventanas pero tampoco pudo. Pareciera que las hubiesen hecho de metal y casi se rompe la pata. Shang no sabía qué hacer, estaba atrapado en la mansión completamente solo y había algo que lo perseguía. Intentó desesperadamente buscar otra salida de la casa. Caminó unos minutos y encontró otra hoja pegada en una pared del pasillo. Recogió la nota con sus patas sudadas y temblorosas.

-¿Te…está…siguiendo? ¿Pero…quién? ¿¡QUIÉN!? ¿¡MALDITA SEA QUIEN!?- Vociferó totalmente aterrado. Volteó para volver tras sus pasos. Pero al darse vuelta…

-¡AAAAAHHHHHHHH!- Shang gritó a todo pulmón. Ahí estaba de nuevo frente a esa cosa. Corrió lo más rápido y lejos que pudo llegar. Sin darse cuenta, atravesó una puerta y cerró de un portazo. Ahora estaba en la habitación de haku. Posó sus patas sobre su pecho. Estaba bastante agitado y asustado. Por alguna extraña razón, le dolía la cabeza. Su cuerpo temblaba y sudaba frio. Se puso de pie nuevamente. Estaba tratando de encontrar una salida desesperadamente de la mansión. En eso, observó al frente y pudo ver la puerta que daba a un balcón. Se acercó rápidamente pero se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta. Había otra hoja pegada en la puerta. Su respiración se agitó y empezó a derramar unas pocas lágrimas. No quería recoger otra hoja más. Pero su maldita curiosidad pudo más que el. Recogió la hoja y leyó el contenido.

-Detrás…tuyo…- Shang contuvo la respiración. Lentamente se fue dando vuelta. Su vista se empezaba a nublar pero pudo divisar perfectamente a aquella cosa ahora parada enfrente de él.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHH!- Shang gritó con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban. Todo se volvió oscuro pero la cara de aquella sombría cosa no dejaba de parpadear frente a sus ojos cerrados.

-¡Shang! ¡Shang!- Haku agitaba el cuerpo de shang hasta que este despertó con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Estaba muy alterado.

-Shang ¿Estas…?- Pero haku no pudo continuar ya que shang se aferró a él en un abrazo. Aun seguía llorando y se hundió sobre el hombro de haku. Haku lo abrazó como si un padre abrazara a su hijo asustado.

Nadie comprendía el por qué shang se había despertado llorando de esa manera. Pareciera que hubiese tenido una horrible pesadilla.

-Ya, tranquilo- Le susurraba haku.

-Haku…No me sueltes…por favor…- Suspiraba shang entre sollozos mientras se aferraba mas a haku.

-Tranquilo…todo está bien- Haku acariciaba la cabeza de shang para intentar calmar su descontrolado llanto.

Liang se detuvo en seco y abrió los ojos por completo como si se hubiese llevado una gran sorpresa.

-¿Shang?- Preguntó. Po, que se encontraba a su lado, arqueó una ceja confundido.

-Umhhh… ¿A quién llamas?- Preguntó el panda.

-Sentí a shang llorando… ¿Por qué llora?-

-Perdón pero… ¿Quién es shang?- Preguntó po aun sin saber a qué iba todo esto.

-Es mi mejor amigo, lo conozco desde que éramos cachorros- Explicó liang.

-Oh, ya entiendo- Aunque de verdad, po no entendía ni jota.

-Dime… ¿Soñaste con algo malo?- Preguntó haku.

-No quiero…hablar de eso…ahora…- Dijo shang aun abrazando a haku.

-Está bien…tranquilo…- Shang se separó unos centímetros de haku para poder verlo a los ojos. Haku, posó su mano en una de las mejillas de shang y con su dedo, limpió el rastro de las lágrimas. -No te voy a presionar para que me lo digas ahora- Haku sonrió. Pero shang aun seguía perdido en los brillantes ojos de haku. Casi todo el mundo que miraba a los ojos a haku, podía perderse como en un profundo bosque o un inmenso laberinto, pero aquellos ojos claros, transmitían una paz, tranquilidad y serenidad por todas partes. Shang volvió a recostarse pero esta vez sobre el pecho de haku y empezó a ronronear. Todos arquearon una ceja totalmente desorbitados excepto haku quien lo miraba con una expresión serena y tranquila. Acariciaba su cabeza cual gatito dormido. Tigresa sonrió. Ese chico no era malo después de todo, solo estaba asustado por este extraño mundo, al igual que todos. En eso, escucharon que alguien hablaba.

-¿Qué…que paso?- El maestro shifu se despertaba poco a poco al igual que las hermanas Wu. Tigresa, víbora y mono se acercaron a ayudarlo.

-¿Se encuentra bien maestro?- Preguntó tigresa.

-Sí, eso creo- Ambas maestras lo ayudaron a incorporarse nuevamente mientras que grulla y mantis ayudaban a las 3 hermanas.

-Wow…- Suspiró una de las hermanas. -¿Qué paso? Me siento como si me hubiesen arrollado- Se frotaba la cabeza.

-No eres la única hermana- Dijo la otra frotándose la nuca. Su Wu se levantó lentamente y vio a través de la ventana aquel remolino naranja que se encontraba a lo lejos.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó. Shang, que aun se encontraba en brazos de haku, levantó su vista hacia la ventana al igual que lo hizo el maestro shifu.

-Esa es la razón por la que venimos a buscarlos. Tenemos que salir de aquí pero ya- Shifu volteó a ver a haku.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió?- Preguntó.

-Algo muy grande. Esa cosa explotará en cualquier momento- Shang se apartó un poco de haku para dejar que el mismo se pusiese de pie.

-Vamos, hay que salir de aquí- Shifu asintió sabiendo el peligro que se avecinaba. Las hermanas Wu avanzaron hasta donde estaban todos pero shang fue el único que quedó de rodillas en el suelo. Haku se volteó extrañado por él.

-¿Shang? ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó haku acercándose y arrodillándose hasta quedar a su altura. Shang no respondía. Solo tenía la mirada enterrada en el suelo.

-¿Shang?- Volvió a preguntar.

-Soy un cobarde…nada más que eso…un maldito gallina…- Shang dejó escapar unas cuantas lágrimas de sus ojos. Haku posó una mano sobre su mejilla.

-Tranquilo, no eres un gallina…yo no lo creo así…pero todos le tenemos miedo a algo- Decía haku.

-Supongo que…tienes razón- Suspiró shang.

-¿Sabes qué? Mi peor miedo se hizo realidad- Ante esto, shang levantó la vista algo sorprendido.

-¿De verdad?- Haku asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, quedar huérfano- Shang se conmovió ante la historia de haku. Se sentía identificado puesto que el también había perdido a su familia.

-Creo que…ya somos dos- Dijo shang con tono triste.

-Es verdad, tu también perdiste a tu familia- Shang empezó a sollozar y abrazó a haku nuevamente. Haku le correspondió el abrazo sintiéndose igual de triste. Haku dejó escapar también algunas lágrimas. Shang se separó unos centímetros para ver a haku.

-¿Estás llorando?- Haku sonrió.

-Soy un ser vivo. También tengo sentimientos más allá de tener una personalidad dura y fría soy frágil por dentro- Shang solo observaba atento. Sin que haku se lo esperara, shang lamió suavemente su mejilla izquierda secando sus lágrimas. Bajó su mirada apenado mientras que haku lo miraba algo sorprendido.

-Lo…lo lamento…no quise…- Pero shang se sorprendió al notar que algo rozaba su nariz. Haku posó la suya sobre la de él.

-Sé lo que sientes…yo también lo siento- Shang respiraba entrecortado y con sus mejillas sonrojadas. No esperaba encontrarse con alguien que sintiera lo mismo que él. De pronto, sintió que alguien estaba detrás de él. Shang se separó rápidamente de haku y volteó para ver quién era. Tigresa yacía en el marco de la puerta con una pequeña expresión de sorpresa.

-Haku, shang… ¿Vienen o qué?- Tigresa habló disimulando su sorpresa.

-Sí, vamos- Haku se levantó al igual que shang. El joven tigre aun estaba muy apenado por lo sucedido. Pero antes de que salieran de la habitación, detuvo a haku.

-Haku, espera- Shang lo sostuvo por un brazo.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó.

-Por favor, no comentes nada de lo que sucedió aquí…- Haku se acercó y posó su mano en la mejilla de shang.

-Tranquilo, no se lo diré a nadie…pero le diré a tigresa que tampoco comente nada- Ambos sonrieron y salieron juntos de la habitación rumbo a la estación de trenes.

Continuará…


	7. El Camino de Regreso (Parte 2)

Capitulo 7 El Camino de Regreso (Parte 2)

**Nuevo Capi :D Lamento haber tardado tanto, estoy en medio de una mudanza. Asi que creo que el proximo capi va a tardar un poco mas ya que hay muchas cosas que hacer en mi nueva casa :D**

**HectorKiller: Gracias amigo :D...y si, haku tiene ese umhhh...¿Don?... no se como llamarlo pero si...no importa del sexo que sea...casi todos caen rendidos a sus pies xD**

**Natubis: La verdad es que si, creo que voy mejorando :D...y sobre las hermanas Wu...bueno...ya veras xD**

**WHITHEANDBLACKWARRIOR: Bienvenido a mi fic amigo :D me alegro un monton de que te haya gustado**

**Gianella: Como desee princesa (ah por que princesa xD) **

**Purrsephone And Meowlody: Hola chichas :D Purrs, no seas mala con tu hermana...lo mismo va para ti Meow :D y espero que este capi sea de su agrado :D**

Nuestros amigos caminaban rumbo a la estación de trenes donde aguardaban abordar el tren que lo llevaría hacia donde se encontraban El doctor Rossenberg y Kiara. Haku iba liderando el frente como casi siempre lo hacía. De pronto, se encontraron con un gran embotellamiento de personas desesperadas por querer llegar hasta la estación de trenes y lograr escapar de la ciudad. Todos se detuvieron ante una señal que hizo haku.

-Mierda, tenemos que encontrar otra forma de pasar- Haku llevó su mirada hacia las personas. Le llamó la atención que delante de semejante multitud había un muro de hierro levantado impidiendo el paso.

-¿Pero qué…? Eso no estaba ahí…ocúltense- Haku y los demás se escondieron en un callejón. En un momento, unos militares y un hombre con traje aparecieron arriba del muro. El hombre de traje llevaba consigo un megáfono.

-Atención ciudadanos, no podemos dejarlos pasar, los trenes ya dejaron la ciudad- La gente empezó a desesperarse y a enojarse. Empezaron a arrojar botellas de vidrios y cualquier objeto contundente que tuvieran al alcance de la mano. Haku prestaba atención a aquella escena.

-Esto es terrible- Dijo víbora. Haku empezó a sospechar de lo que aquel hombre de traje había dicho. Miró hacia el cielo y se le ocurrió una idea. Desplegó sus alas y se elevó.

-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó tigresa. Haku empezó a divisar a lo lejos la estación de trenes. Efectivamente su sospecha se volvió hecho. Aquel hombre mentía, los trenes iban y venían repletos de gente.

-¡Lo sabia!- Exclamó haku.

-¿Qué cosa?- Preguntó tigresa.

-¡Ese infeliz está mintiendo! ¡Los trenes van cargados de personas!- Haku descendió.

-¿Quieres decir que va a dejar morir a toda esa gente?- Preguntó víbora.

-Al parecer ese es su maldito plan- Haku miró a víbora pero algo llamó su atención detrás de ella. Las hermanas Wu estaban las tres abrazadas con una expresión de total sorpresa al igual que el maestro shifu, shang, y el señor ping.

-Umhhh… ¿Están bien?- Preguntó haku arqueando una ceja. Tigresa lo tocó con su codo señalando con su vista sus alas. Haku entendió lo que quería decir tigresa y de un rápido movimiento hizo desaparecer sus alas, aunque ya todos sabían sobre existencias de las mismas.

-¿Haku? ¿Cómo…puedes…?- Balbuceó shang.

-Es uno de los poderes de Yiron- Haku sonrió nervioso.

-¿Ese sujeto…que vimos antes?- Preguntó shang algo asustado. Haku asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Qué…que fue eso?- Preguntó temerosa Su Wu. Haku se acercó hasta las tres hermanas que aun seguían abrazadas. Se agachó para estar al mismo nivel.

-No se preocupen, ya habrá tiempo para explicaciones- Haku sonrió. Luego, volteó hacia el maestro shifu y al señor ping.

-Maestro shifu, señor ping- Shifu sacudió su cabeza un par de veces mientras que el señor ping parpadeó un par de veces.

-Bien, al parecer no están petrificados- Bromeó haku soltando una risita. Esta vez, haku se puso de pie con una expresión seria.

-Tenemos que hacer algo por esa gente- Dijo. Todos se miraron. Sabían que haku haría una locura. Pero de todas esas locuras, la gente inocente siempre se salvaba. Todos miraron de nuevo a haku y asintieron con la cabeza.

-Escuchen, tengo un plan-

Mientras tanto, aquel sujeto de traje, se resguardaba en una de las torres que había a cada lado de la entrada contando un maletín lleno de dinero.

-El dulce sabor del dinero- Empezó a reír.

-Buen trabajo señor Saunders- Un soldado que custodiaba la entrada, felicitaba a Saunders por el gran botín que se llevaba.

-La verdad, le tengo envidia- Dijo otro soldado que también custodiaba la entrada con su compañero.

-Muchas gracias caballeros, y aquí una muestra de mi gratitud- Saunders sacó un atado de billetes y le entregó uno a cada soldado.

-¡Wow muchas gracias!- Exclamó uno de los soldados sonriendo y babeando como un tonto.

-¡Si, muchas gracias!- Exclamó su compañero.

-Tómenlo como un pequeño obsequio de mi parte- Saunders sonrió con malicia. En eso, varios golpes se escuchaban del lado de afuera.

-Muchachos… ¿Me harían el favor? No puedo contar el dinero tranquilo con todo ese alboroto-

-Seguro, señor Saunders- Ambos soldados salieron de la torre dirigiéndose hacia el puesto de observación.

-¡Ya dejen de golpear malditas ratas!- Ambos milicos cargaron sus armas. Estaban a punto de disparar contra los inocentes pero ambos quedaron estáticos con los ojos muy abiertos. Ambos cayeron totalmente inconscientes.

-Buen trabajo chicos- Susurró haku. Mono y mantis salieron de sus escondites.

-No es nada- Dijo mantis con cierto tono de orgullo.

-Ahora, a por esa mierda- Todos asintieron y lentamente bajaron hasta la entrada de la torre.

-¿Qué carajos? ¿Por qué cayeron así de la nada?- Preguntó alguien entre la multitud que estaba parado justo delante de uno de los soldados.

Saunders, mientras tanto, olfateaba su dinero y lo frotaba por todo su cuerpo.

-¿Por qué no se me ocurrió esto antes?- Decía mientras se reía. En eso, haku y los demás llegaron hasta la entrada de la torre.

-Muy bien, de aquí no saldrá con vida- Todos abrieron los ojos de sorpresa. Efectivamente, haku cometería otra de sus atrocidades. Observó hacia ambos lados de la torre y dio con un panel de alto voltaje. Frotó su barbilla por un momento y se le ocurrió una idea.

-Esos idiotas- Saunders se reía. -No saben lo que les espera- En eso, las luces se apagaron.

-¿Qué demonios?- Saunders sacó de su bolsillo una linterna que llevaba consigo.

-¿Morrison? ¿Adams? ¿Son ustedes?- Saunders llamaba a sus soldados pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Cuando se giró hacia atrás, haku lo esperaba con una sonrisa maléfica.

-¡Sorpresa hijo de puta!- Haku lo agarró del cuello y lo estrelló contra la puerta. La misma cayó.

-¿¡Quien carajos eres!?- Vociferó Saunders. Haku caminó hacia afuera y su rostro se iluminó dejando ver a Saunders quien era.

-¿Haku? ¿El famoso haku?- Preguntó perplejo. Haku no le dio tiempo de preguntara nada más que lo sostuvo en el aire.

-Dime, ¿Acaso crees que te ibas a salir con la tuya?- Preguntó haku soltándolo bruscamente contra el suelo. Saunders empezó a reír.

-¿De qué te ríes?- Preguntó haku enfadado.

-¿Crees que puedes matarme así nomas?- Preguntó con una sonrisa maléfica.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó haku.

-Mira a tu alrededor- De pronto, un centenar de soldados aparecieron de los edificios que tenía a su alrededor. Todos adoptaron su pose defensiva.

-¡Son demasiados!- Exclamó víbora. Unos soldados llegaron hasta haku y le apuntaron en la cabeza. Haku no movió ni un musculo.

-Y dime ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?- Saunders sonrió. Todos quedaron tiesos en sus lugares al ver que los soldados se acercaban a ellos.

-Solo esto- Haku esbozó una media sonrisa. De pronto, todos los soldados que estaban a su alrededor y alrededor empezaron a arder en llamas. Saunders estaba totalmente perplejo y molesto. Los demás retrocedieron unos pasos asustados.

-¿¡QUE MIERDA HACES!?- Vociferó Saunders. Los soldados corrían y gritaban desesperados por todos lados. La multitud del otro lado del muro de metal, observaban asombrados las luces y el humo que se elevaba en el aire.

-¿Qué está pasando?- Preguntó una mujer entre la multitud. Un chico más o menos de la edad de haku se abría paso entre la multitud.

-¡Disculpen! ¡Con permiso!- Decía aquel chico atravesando la gente. En eso, llegó hasta la entrada del muro.

-¿Seguro que es aquí?- Preguntó.

-Puedo sentirlo, está del otro lado- Una voz resonó en su cabeza como un eco. De pronto, un golpe estruendoso hizo que sobresaltara.

-¿Qué está pasando?- En eso, una figura se elevó por detrás de la puerta gritando desesperadamente.

-¡NO! ¡NOOO!- De pronto, aquella figura estalló en mil partes salpicando sangre y tripas por todos lados. Un chorro de sangre salpicó a una parte de la multitud alcanzando a aquel chico.

-¿Qué demonios?- Preguntó limpiándose la sangre de su rostro. La puerta de metal se abrió de un golpe. La multitud observaba anonada por quien había abierto la puerta.

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?- Saludó haku a la multitud. Todos estallaron en gritos y aplausos para haku a la vez que empezaban a cruzar la puerta de a montones.

-¡Vamos muévanse ya!- Haku señalaba el camino. La gente pasaba tan rápido que ni siquiera se volteaban a ver a los demás. Todos miraban asombrados aquella multitud. Jamás habían visto semejante cantidad de humanos todos juntos. Era algo realmente nuevo para ellos.

-¡Vamos! ¡Por ese camino!- Haku seguía indicando a la gente el camino hacia la estación de trenes. Aquel chico quedó perplejo ante quien estaba detrás de la puerta.

-Es él, el guardián de los dos mundos- Aquella voz volvió a sonar en su cabeza.

-¿Jeremy?… ¡Jeremy!- Gritó aquel chico. En eso, haku volteó para ver quien lo llamaba. Se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver quién era.

-¿Matt?- Preguntó haku perplejo. Matt corrió hasta él atravesando la multitud hacia haku. Haku intentó lo mismo y a duras penas ambos lograron encontrarse. Matt se abalanzó sobre haku en un abrazo.

-¡Jeremy! ¡Creí que estabas muerto!- Dijo Matt algo asustado. Haku también lo abrazaba y reía.

-Pues ya ves que no- Matt lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Cómo estás? Hace años que no te veía- Preguntó Matt.

-Pues bien ¿Y tú?-

-Ya ves, tratando de escapar- La gente seguía pasando de a montones. Los demás no podían ver a haku.

-No puedo verlo…- Dijo tigresa. Los últimos ciudadanos pasaban corriendo por delante de ellos sin darse cuenta de su presencia. Una vez que todo se despejó. Pudieron visualizar a haku charlando con un chico que no conocían. Todos se miraron entre si y se acercaron lentamente. Haku miró por detrás del hombro de Matt y dio con los demás que se estaban acercando.

-¿Haku?- Lo llamó tigresa intrigada por aquel chico. Matt se dio la vuelta y quedó totalmente sorprendido al ver un tigre hablando.

-¡Wow! ¿Cómo puede hacer eso?- Preguntó mirando a haku. Haku sonreía nervioso.

-Bueno…tengo mucho que explicarte…- De pronto, un trueno resonó en todo el cielo. Un rayo impactó directo en el edificio de Giovanni. Una onda anaranjada se expandió por toda la ciudad. Haku y los demás llevaron su vista hacia el edificio.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando?- Preguntó Matt. Haku sonrió inocentemente.

-Eso también tiene una explicación- Dijo haku manteniendo su sonrisa. -Pero como ya te dije, las explicaciones para después. Tenemos que irnos de la ciudad-

-Está bien- Haku miró hacia la puerta. Silbó para que los que estaban del otro lado se acercaran.

-¡Oigan! ¡Ya está todo bien, pueden salir!- Shifu, shang, el señor ping y las hermanas Wu se acercaron hasta la puerta lentamente. Matt se sorprendió de nuevo. Nunca había visto animales caminar y hablar como un humano.

-¿Continuamos? Por como pintan las cosas, creo que será mejor que nos apresuremos- Todos asintieron y empezaron a correr en dirección a la estación de trenes. Matt, sin embargo, se quedó en el mismo lugar. Aun estaba sorprendido en haberse encontrado con animales tan raros. Haku se dio la vuelta y lo llamó.

-¡Matt! ¿Te vas a quedar ahí?- Preguntó.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí ya voy!- Matt empezó a correr para alcanzarlos.

-Sorprendente, ¿No crees Zyther?- Preguntó.

-Realmente, es sorprendente- Aquella voz, llamada Zyther, respondió la pregunta de Matt.

Pasó un rato largo. Ya no se veía la gente. Seguramente ya se habrían adelantado mucho y habían llegado a la estación de trenes. De pronto, haku escuchaba que alguien lo llamaba.

-¿Jeremy? ¡Jeremy! ¿Me escuchas?- La voz del doctor Rossenberg provenía de alguna parte cercana.

-Haku, creo que viene de tu bolsillo…- Dijo víbora percibiendo la voz.

-¿Mi bolsillo?- Preguntó. Revisó sus bolsillos y encontró su celular. Encendió la pantalla y, del otro lado, estaba Rossenberg.

-Menos mal- Dijo Rossenberg.

-¿Doctor? ¿Qué hace en mi celular?- Todos miraron intrigados y confundidos. ¿Cómo es que alguien podía caber en una cosa tan pequeña?

-Logré rastrear la señal de tu celular y pude enlazar el comunicador. Pero eso no es a lo que voy-

-¿Qué quiere decir?- Preguntó intrigado haku.

-Tienen que salir lo más rápido que puedan de la ciudad. Estuve monitoreando la situación y, al parecer, ese estallido de energía fue el colapso del sistema de contención de emergencia. Solo tienen una hora para salir de ahí- Todos se miraron entre sí preocupados.

-¿Qué pasará dentro de una hora?- Preguntó haku.

-Pues…la torre colapsará en una explosión de energía. Cualquiera que esté expuesto a tal magnitud de energía será desintegrado átomo por átomo. Una muerte lenta pero demasiado dolorosa. Tu cuerpo empezará a…-

-Sí, Sí ya entendimos doctor. Trataremos de llegar lo más rápido posible a la estación-

-Eso espero jeremy- Rossenberg volteó algo alterado hacia su costado. -Eh… ¡Sí! ¡En un momento estoy con ustedes!- Exclamó.

-¿Qué sucede Doc?- Preguntó haku.

-Oh, nada, solo un proyecto que estoy preparando. Ya te enteraras cuando llegues. Recuerda, tienes una hora a partir de ahora. Buena suerte.- El celular de haku se apagó.

-Eso fue raro- Dijo. -Pero no hay tiempo que perder, tenemos que llegar hasta la estación y pronto- Todos asintieron confundidos pero haku tenía razón. Tenían menos de una hora para llegar.

-Andando…- Haku y los demás emprendieron marcha. Haku solo rogaba de que en el camino no haya alguna otra sorpresa.

Pasaron varios minutos. Haku sacó su celular de nuevo y en el mismo había un cronometro que había dejado Rossenberg para controlar su tiempo. No había caído en la cuenta de que el doctor lo había dejado en su celular.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Preguntó tigresa.

-Solo viendo el tiempo que nos queda. 43 minutos. Solo espero que no haya más sorpresas en el…- Pero haku fue interrumpido por un grito.

-¡Quietos ahí!- Varios soldados rodearon a haku y los demás.

-Camino…- Terminó su frase haku. Los soldados abrieron fuego contra ellos. Haku intentó cubrir a todos pero algo extraño pasó. Una especia de escudo invisible los cubría. Haku no entendió que pasaba hasta que llevó su vista hacia Matt. Los soldados habrían fuego contra él pero no le hacían nada. También descubrió que fue él el que cubría a todos con aquel manto invisible.

-No puede ser- Susurró haku. En eso, la voz de Yiron resonó en su cabeza.

-Haku, es otro guardián-

Matt, elevó su brazo y, del mismo, unos brazos que parecían fantasmas golpearon a los soldados. Todos cayeron al suelo como moscas. El campo que cubría a haku y los demás se desvaneció. Haku se puso de pie y se acercó hasta Matt lentamente.

-¿Matt?- Matt se dio la vuelta inmediatamente. Haku estaba parado justo en frente de él. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante unos segundos. Los demás estaban totalmente confundidos. No entendieron que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Haku?- Matt elevó su mano al igual que haku. Ambos unieron las palmas de sus manos. La silueta de Yiron se materializó a un costado de haku. Otra silueta también se materializó a un costado de Matt. Era otro guardián. Vestía una túnica larga. Las mangas cubrían sus manos. Sus cabellos rizados, eran blancos con notas celestes claros. Sus ojos, eran un azul profundo. Haku se sorprendió. Efectivamente, Yiron tenía razón. Era otro guardián. Ambas siluetas desaparecieron. Los demás, estaban totalmente asombrados. ¿Había otro guardián?

-No sé como apareció. Solo, me eligió a mi- Dijo Matt rompiendo el silencio. Haku posó su mano en el hombro de Matt.

-Te entiendo, es mi caso también- Matt sonrió. No esperaba encontrarse con alguien más que tuviera su "problema" por así llamarlo.

-Umhhh… ¿Haku?- Lo llamó víbora. Haku y Matt voltearon para ver a víbora.

-Oh, claro, debemos irnos- Todos emprendieron marcha nuevamente. Unos minutos más tarde, lograron llegar al fin a la estación de trenes.

-Por fin- Suspiró haku. Sacó su celular nuevamente y chequeó el tiempo.

-¡Rayos! Solo nos quedan 10 minutos. Debemos darnos prisa. Todos asintieron y entraron en la estación de trenes. Al llegar a los andenes, uno de los trenes partía lleno de gente. Solo quedaba un tren. Todas las personas habían escapado.

-Bueno, al menos queda uno- Dijo Matt.

-Vamos- Haku empezó a correr hacia el tren seguido por los demás.

-Muy bien, todos arriba. Es hora de largarnos de aquí- Haku entró en la locomotora y la puso en marcha. La bocina de la locomotora empezó a sonar. Tigresa, Matt y los demás se asomaron por las ventanillas para ver a qué se debía tal ruido. Haku se asomó por la ventanilla y llevó su vista hacia atrás.

¡Siempre quise hacer eso!- Haku rió. La locomotora empezó a acelerar lentamente. Estaban saliendo de la estación cuando haku sacó su celular de nuevo.

-Mierda, 2 minutos- De pronto un grito se escuchó desde los vagones. Haku salió instantáneamente y se encontró con 2 Reyvaks. Matt y haku se miraron entre sí. Ambos sacaron a la luz sus poderes. Tigresa y los demás combatían con uno de los reyvaks mientras que haku y Matt atacaban al otro. Haku lanzó una bola de fuego pero aquella criatura la esquivó y salió por la ventana dirigiéndose hacia el techo.

-¡Maldito!- Haku salió en su persecución mientras Matt estaba distraído combatiendo con el otro reyvak. Haku llegó hasta el techo donde se encontró con la criatura cara a cara. Haku posó ambas manos sobre sus hombros y empezó a flotar a unos centímetros del techo. Su cuerpo empezó a brillar intensamente. Una vez que cesó el brillo, haku ahora era un tigre blanco. Haku empezó a correr hacia la criatura.

Mientras tanto, los demás habían conseguido derrotar al otro reyvak.

-Bien hecho- Felicitaba Matt. Tigresa volteó hacia todos lados buscando a…

-Oigan, ¿Y haku?- Preguntó. En eso, una bola de fuego cayó desde el techo hacia las vías del tren. Todos se sorprendieron.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?- Preguntó Matt. Entonces, haku entró en el vagón aun siendo tigre. Todos llevaron su vista sorprendidos hacia aquel desconocido tigre. Pero alguien ya sabía quién era.

-Haku…- Suspiró tigresa. Todos voltearon hacia tigresa totalmente sorprendidos incluido Matt.

-¿Qué dices?- Preguntó Matt. -¿Cómo es que ese tigre es haku?- Pero Matt no notó la presencia de Haku acercándose lentamente por su espalda convirtiéndose nuevamente en humano. A todos se le caía la quijada y abrían los ojos como platos. Matt, observó las expresiones de cada uno y volteó hacia atrás para encontrase con haku.

-Pues sí, soy yo- Sonrió haku. Matt quedó totalmente sorprendido. ¿Cómo podía hacer eso?

-¿Haku? ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso?- Haku quiso contestar a su pregunta pero un pitido los interrumpió. Haku sacó su celular y vio que se había acabado el tiempo.

¿Qué es ese sonido?- Preguntó grulla. Haku empezó a caminar hacia el último vagón. Todos se miraron intrigados. Tigresa se decidió y siguió a haku.

-¿Haku? ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó.

-Mira- Haku señaló el edificio de Giovanni. Unas pequeñas luces comenzaban a subir hacia aquel remolino naranja que se hallaba en lo más alto del edificio.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó tigresa. De pronto, una esfera blanca cubrió toda la ciudad hasta llegar al tren. Haku y tigresa cubrieron sus ojos ante tal brillo de la esfera. Una vez pasado el brillo, la bola estaba a los pies del edificio y a cada segundo se iba haciendo más grande.

-¿¡Que fue eso!?- Preguntó Matt llegando hasta donde estaban haku y tigresa.

-Es el edificio, mira- Dijo haku. La esfera emitía pequeños pulsos de brillos intermitentemente. De pronto, varios jets de la fuerza aérea surcaron el cielo.

-¿Qué demonios?- Preguntó haku viendo hacia donde se dirigían aquellos jets.

-¡Haku!- Exclamó tigresa. Haku llevó su mirada hacia ella y luego hacia la esfera blanca. Estaba acercándose mucho. De ella, volaban pedazos de madera y escombros. De pronto, un auto voló hacia ellos. Haku jaló a tigresa unos centímetros adentro evitando que fueran golpeados por aquel coche. Haku volvió a salir y a esfera estaba justo en frente de él.

-¡Jeremy!- Exclamó Matt. Haku desapareció en la esfera.

-¡HAKU!- Gritó tigresa. Matt también desapareció. Todo se volvió blanco.

Continuará…


	8. El Camino de Regreso (Parte 3)

El Camino de Regreso (Parte 3)

Haku abría los ojos lentamente. Estaba acostado por lo que al parecer era, una de las butacas del tren. Frotó sus ojos lentamente. Tanteó su cuerpo. Estaba entero, no le faltaba ninguna parte. Se incorporó lentamente. Observó hacia ambos lados. El vagón estaba inclinado casi en su totalidad hacia arriba. Empezó a escalar hacia la punta. Una vez que llegó. Pasó hacia otro vagón que estaba inclinado hacia abajo. Lentamente, haku empezó a descender. El rechinar de un metal lo puso en estado de alerta. De pronto, la parte delantera del vagón cedió y quedó mucho más inclinado de lo que ya estaba. Haku logró sujetarse justo a tiempo de una barra de acero que atravesaba el techo. Miró hacia abajo y pudo notar que había entrado agua al vagón y una parte estaba sumergida. Lentamente, empezó a descender nuevamente. Sus pies hicieron contacto con el agua. Estiró sus manos, recogió un poco y la llevó hacia su rostro. Su expresión se relajó. Pero aun así no podía quedarse ahí. Solo necesitaba refrescarse y ya. Necesitaba saber si los demás estaban bien. Haku observó hacia ambos lados. No podía salir de allí. Las ventanas estaban bloqueadas por rocas gigantes y si usara alguno de sus poderes acabaría por ser aplastado por una avalancha de rocas o a alguien que estuviese del otro lado. En eso, observó el agua. Un pequeño resplandor emanó desde el fondo. Haku sumergió su cabeza. Había un pequeño espacio entre el vagón donde se encontraba y el otro. Daba gracias de su delgadez. Tranquilamente y sin ningún problema, se sumergió en el agua y pudo pasa por aquel reducido espacio. Llegó hasta otro vagón, pero en este no pudo encontrar salida alguna. Algunas ventanas estaban cubiertas por rocas y otras retorcidas en metal. Haku miró hacia todos lados y dio con una de las puertas del vagón. Se acercó e intentó abrirla con cuidado pero fue en vano. En la misma se hallaba una pequeña ventana. Buscó con la mirada algo que pueda servirle para abrir la puerta y pudo dar con el arma que el doctor Rossenberg le había dado antes.

_-¿Cómo rayos terminó ahí?- _Se preguntó así mismo. De pronto, alguien apareció entre la maleza.

-¡Jeremy!-

-¡Matt! Qué suerte que estás bien-

-Lo mismo digo, pero ¿Cómo es que tu estas del lado de afuera y yo acabe aquí?- Preguntó haku.

-Créeme, aun no lo sé-

-Bueno…Ah, se me olvidaba, ¿Podrías quitar esta puerta de en medio?-

-¿No puedes usar tus poderes?- Preguntó.

-Si los uso terminaré como una hoja de papel créeme. Hay muchas rocas cubriendo los vagones y si llega a haber un solo movimiento brusco acabaría en una avalancha-

-Bueno… ¿Pero como la quito?-

-¿Ves esa cosa de ahí?- Preguntó haku señalando el arma. Matt se acercó cuidadosamente y se agachó para verla mejor.

-¿Esta cosa?- Preguntó Matt.

-Sí, puedes usar eso para abrir la puerta. Te enseñaré como- Matt recogió el arma del suelo.

-Es algo pesada- Dijo Matt intentando balancear el arma en sus manos.

-Si lo sé. Ahora escucha, tiene dos gatillos. Uno derecho y el otro izquierdo. Aprieta el derecho para que atraiga a la puerta- Matt lo miró confundido. ¿Qué quiso decir con que apriete el gatillo derecho para atraer la puerta? Jaló el gatillo derecho con curiosidad y, efectivamente, lo que había dicho haku, la puerta se salió de su lugar y ahora flotaba frente a él.

-Wow…- Dijo Matt sin dejar de mirar la puerta. Haku salió del vagón.

-¿Sorprendente verdad?- Preguntó. -Ahora apunta hacia cualquier lado y aprieta el gatillo izquierdo- Matt apuntó por arriba de los vagones y apretó el gatillo. La puerta salió disparada hasta caer del otro lado.

-Fantástico- Dijo Matt con una sonrisa.

-Oye, ¿Sabes donde están los demás?- Preguntó haku.

-No, para nada. Me desperté cerca de aquí. Estaba recostado sobre un tronco- Haku se puso a pensar.

-Qué extraño. Creí que aquel haz de luz nos haría polvo. ¿Por qué seguimos vivos?- Matt también se puso a pensar.

-Bueno, creo que eso lo averiguaremos después. Ahora hay que encontrar a los demás- Dijo haku.

-Sí claro, vamos- Ambos emprendieron marcha rumbo al bosque.

Tigresa empezaba a despertarse lentamente. Estaba recostada sobre la hierba. Pasó sus patas frotando la verde hierba y empezó a incorporarse lentamente. Posó su pata sobre su cabeza.

-¿Dónde…estoy?- Preguntó. Miró hacia todos y no vio a nadie, solo árboles y arbustos.

-¿Dónde están todos?- Esta vez, se puso de pie. Algo le llamó la atención y fue el hecho de estar en una sola pieza. Pasó sus patas por todo su cuerpo y efectivamente estaba completa. -_¿Cómo sobreviví?- _Se preguntó.

-¡Haku!- Exclamó pero nadie contestó.

-¡Víbora! ¡Mantis! ¡Mono! ¡Grulla! ¿Dónde están?- Nadie le respondió. No se podía quedar de brazos cruzados. Así que emprendió marcha sin rumbo fijo.

Por otro lado, víbora y grulla cayeron juntos en el mismo lugar. Ambos se hallaban a orillas de un pequeño claro de agua. Los arboles eran enormes y frondosos. Por los pequeños espacios que dejaban las hojas, se filtraba la luz solar. Grulla fue el primero en despertar. Miró hacia todos lados lentamente. Pasó su ala por su cabeza y pudo notar que le faltaba el sombrero. También notó que había algo en sus patas, algo en forma de liana. Miró hacia abajo y pudo ver su sombrero y a alguien de cuerpo color verde claro. Recogió su sombrero y encontró a víbora. Víbora levantó su cabeza en dirección al claro de agua y luego llevó su vista hacia grulla.

-Hola linda- Dijo grulla con una sonrisa. Víbora sonrió y se desplazó hacia el pico de grulla. Lo besó tiernamente durante unos minutos.

-Hola guapo- Víbora y grulla sonrieron. Grulla se puso de pie.

-¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué es este lugar?- Preguntó víbora.

-No tengo idea- Dijo grulla mirando hacia todos lados.

-¿Dónde están los demás?- Preguntó víbora.

-Es verdad…hay que buscarlos- Ambos emprendieron camino sin rumbo fijo internándose entre la maleza.

Mientras tanto, mono yacía boca abajo sobre el césped. Se despertó sobresaltado y en un segundo, adoptó su pose defensiva parándose sobe su cola. Sintió unos gemidos que provenían de la tierra. Llevó su mirada hacia abajo y encontró a mantis.

-¿Mantis? ¿Eres tú?- Preguntó acercándose lentamente.

-¿Tu qué crees?- Dijo mantis que se encontraba aplastado con la cara hundida en la tierra. Mono lo recogió cuidadosamente y lo colocó sobre su hombro.

-Lo siento amigo- Mantis sacudía con sus tenacitas todo su cuerpo.

-¿Dónde están los demás?- Preguntó mono.

-¿Crees que los tengo escondidos tras mi espalda?- Preguntó mantis con sarcasmo.

-Ya, deja de bromear. Hay que encontrar a los demás- Mono empezó a caminar.

La noche se aproximaba. Nadie encontraba a nadie por ningún lugar. Haku y Matt decidieron pasar la noche bajo el abrigo de un viejo tronco que hacía las veces de casa.

-Bueno, al menos podremos resguardarnos aquí- Dijo Matt. Haku bostezó.

-Seguro- Ambos se acomodaron dentro del tronco.

-Buenas noches- Dijo Matt.

-Buenas noches- Matt se quedó dormido casi instantáneamente. Haku estuvo despierto un rato contemplando la luna. Sus ojos brillaban cual faroles.

Tigresa se recostó sobre la rama de un árbol. Ella también contemplaba la brillante luna. Se preguntaba donde estarían los demás. Donde esta haku, y shifu. Sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse. Recordaba la triste y decepcionante experiencia que tuvo con shifu. Creyó que después de que él la sacara del orfanato, todo sería distinto. Creyó que encontraría en él el padre que nunca tuvo. Pero se equivocó. Todo lo que ella hacía, sus esfuerzos, sus entrenamientos y torneos, nada, nunca valoró nada de lo que ella hacía. Siempre estaba pensando en Tai Lung. Empezó a llorar en silenció. Sus lágrimas resbalaban sin control por sus mejillas. Ya no soportaba todo ese dolor que tenía guardado dentro. Soltó un rugido al cielo y empezó a llorar más y más.

Haku agudizó su oído. Había escuchado el rugido de alguien y ese alguien estaba seguro de que era…

-Tigresa- Susurró. Sin hacer demasiado ruido. Haku salió de su refugió en busca de tigresa. No tenía idea de donde se encontraba ahora, solo dejó que su instinto lo guiara a través del bosque. Miraba hacia todos lados, escuchaba. Cada paso que daba, el llanto se hacía más fuerte. Tigresa seguía llorando cada vez más sin percatarse de la presencia de haku. Haku sintió el llanto más claro que antes. Miró hacia todos lados pero no vio a nadie.

-¡Tigresa!- Exclamó haku. Tigresa levantó su vista sorprendida. Miró hacia abajo y se encontró con haku. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzó al vacío cayendo de pie justo detrás de haku. Haku volteó rápidamente y se encontró con ella.

-Tigresa…- Susurró haku. Unas lágrimas resbalaron de los ojos de tigresa. Dejó caer su cuerpo de rodillas al suelo y empezó a llorar de nuevo. Haku se arrodilló hasta quedar a su nivel.

-¿Tigresa?- Tigresa no le dio tiempo de hablar que se abalanzó sobre él abrazándolo. Haku cayó de espaldas a la hierba. Tigresa hundió su rostro sobre el pecho de haku. Haku no entendía que le sucedía, así que solo la abrazó para consolarla.

- …tranquila…todo está bien- Haku acariciaba la espalda de tigresa mientras besaba su frente. Tigresa alzó su mirada para encontrarse con la de haku. Ambos se quedaron mirándose mutuamente. Sus ojos resplandecían cual faroles en aquella noche de luna llena. Tigresa empezó a sentir como el corazón se le aceleraba a cada instante y sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Su respiración se agitó y bajó la mirada apenas unos centímetros.

-¿Tigresa? ¿Estás bien?- Tigresa no dijo nada. Haku posó su mano sobre la mejilla de la felina. Tigresa alzó la mirada al instante.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó haku. Haku abrió los ojos por sorpresa. Sintió algo sobre sus labios. Tigresa lo estaba besando. Era un beso profundo, húmedo. Haku se dejó llevar por aquel beso mientras acariciaba la cabeza y espalda de tigresa. Nada podía separarlos de ese momento.

Po se paró en seco.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Liang.

-Tigresa…- Susurró po.

-¿Po? ¿Te encuentras bien?- Liang se paró en frente de po pasando su pata por enfrente de su rostro. Nada, po no respondía.

-¡Po!- Exclamó Liang. Po se despertó de su trance con un sobresalto.

-¡Ah! ¿Qué? Oh…Lo siento…- Po bajó la mirada algo preocupado. Liang posó su pata en el hombro de po.

-¿Te sucede algo?- Preguntó liang mirándolo a los ojos. Po levantó su mirada para encontrarse con los brillantes ojos celestes de Liang. Po quedó hipnotizado ante tal fulgor. Liang se sonrojó un poco al ver que po no la dejaba de observar.

-Umhhh… ¿Po?- La voz de liang sonó como un susurro del viento. Po sacudió la cabeza un poco.

-¡Ah! ¡Sí!... Lo siento…- Liang suspiró aun algo sonrojada. ¿Por qué po la miraba así? Ella también había tenido contacto con los ojos verde jade del panda.

_-Son bonitos-_ Pensó con una sonrisa.

-¿Es que este lugar no tiene fin? Ya estoy cansado de ver negro hasta donde da mi vista- Liang dejó a un lado sus pensamientos.

-No te preocupes, ya encontraremos algún lugar donde podamos descansar- Liang sonrió. Po, algo resignado, le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Está bien- Po miraba hacia todos lados pero seguía habiendo negro hasta su nariz.

-Vayamos por aquí- Liang tomó del brazo a po y empezaron a correr entre la oscuridad.

Tigresa aun seguía aferrada a los labios de haku. No se había percatado de nada, solo dejó que su cuerpo e instintos actúen. En este caso, fueron mucho más fuertes que ella. De pronto, sintieron un ruido entre unos arbustos cercanos a ellos.

-¿Quién está ahí?- Preguntó haku levantándose del suelo. Tigresa solo se quedó ahí mirando como haku se acercaba a los arbustos. Aun no había caído en la cuenta de que lo había besado. Solo estaba ahí, con sus mejillas totalmente sonrojadas y la respiración entrecortada. Haku se acercaba más y más hasta los arbustos. Estiró su mano e hizo a un lado la maleza.

-¡Ahhh!- Gritaron dos individuos que se encontraban ahí.

-¿Mono? ¿Mantis?- Preguntó haku.

-¡Casi nos matas de un susto!- Exclamó Mantis.

-A ver, para empezar, ¿Qué hacían escondidos aquí?- Tigresa alzó su mirada de repente. Sin que se lo esperaran, tigresa saltó encima de mono y mantis. Haku solo miraba sorprendido.

-Si llegan a comentar algo de lo que vieron…- Decía tigresa con voz amenazadora atrapando a mono por la cola y a mantis con su pata libre.

-¡Espera tigresa! ¿De qué estar hablando?- Exclamó mono colgado boca abajo.

-¡Nosotros no vimos nada!- Exclamó mantis. Tigresa dejó de fruncir el ceño y soltó a mono y a mantis dejándolos caer al suelo.

-Lo lamento- Se aclaró la garganta. –Andando, debemos encontrar a los demás- Dicho esto, tigresa se abrió paso entre la maleza. Mono y mantis quedaron boca abajo mirando extrañados el comportamiento de tigresa.

-¿Qué le sucedió?- Preguntó mantis.

-Tenía los ojos muy rojos ¿No lo notaste?- Decía mono mientras se sentaba en la hierba.

-Sí- Dijo mantis saltando al hombro de su amigo. -¿Qué le habrá sucedido?- Ambos miraron hacia atrás a haku.

-¿Haku? ¿Tú sabes algo?- Preguntó mantis. Haku pasó por un costado de ellos en dirección hacia donde tigresa había ido.

-No tengo idea- Ambos se miraron entre sí. Sospecharon un momento. Sabían que algo ocultaban e iban a descubrir que. Emprendieron marcha siguiendo a haku con la meta de averiguar qué había pasado entre ellos. Haku salió en persecución de tigresa.

-¡Tigresa!- Exclamó haku. Tigresa volteó hacia atrás. Miró hacia el frente de nuevo, se puso en cuatro patas y se echó a correr.

-¡Tigresa espera!- Haku empezó a perseguirla. Mono y mantis escucharon el grito de haku. Empezaron a correr en dirección hacia donde habían escuchado el grito. Buscaron por todos lados pero no los encontraron por ninguna parte.

-¿Adonde se fueron?- Preguntó mantis.

Tigresa corría lo más rápido que podía. Estaba avergonzada y triste al mismo tiempo. Había cometido el descaro de besar a haku. ¿Por qué se sentía tan atraída por él? ¿Por qué lloraba cuando en frente de alguien cuando nunca lo había hecho? Se sentía débil, tonta y cobarde. Varias lágrimas empezaron a resbalar e iban cayendo a la hierba. No sabía por dónde estaba corriendo. De pronto, tropezó con una raíz de un árbol. Empezó a rodar sin control hasta que estrelló su espalda con una enorme roca. Empezó a llorar. No por el hecho de estrellarse con la roca, sino por todo lo que vivió antes. Aquel beso con haku, ¿Por qué no paraba de pensar en él? ¿Qué tenía él que la atraía tanto?

Haku se detuvo a observar. No podía ver a tigresa en ningún lado. En un momento, escuchó un llanto lejano. Ya suponía de quien era. Empezó a seguir el llanto hasta que encontró a tigresa recostada sobre una roca.

-¡Tigresa!- Haku corrió hasta ella.

-¡Déjame! ¡Aaagh!- Tigresa gritó adolorida. Haku vio hacia abajo. Tigresa tenía un corte en su pierna derecha.

-Estas herida- Haku acercó sus manos hacia la herida de tigresa pero ella reaccionó y quitó sus manos.

-¡Déjame sola!- Su voz sonó rota. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas que pedían salir.

-¿Qué te sucede?- Preguntó haku. Tigresa empezó a llorar de nuevo. Haku se acercó hasta ella lentamente. Posó su mano en la mejilla de la felina y secó el rastro de lágrimas.

-Tranquila…todo está bien- Tigresa lo miró a los ojos y volvió a abrazarlo. Haku le correspondió el abrazo. Haku pudo notar que tigresa temblaba.

-¿A qué le temes?- Preguntó en un susurro.

-Yo…no le temo a nada- Haku sabía que mentía. Ese temblor que ella tenía no era por frio. La noche era cálida y solo corría una leve brisa de viento.

-Vamos, ¿Por qué no me dices?- Haku acarició la mejilla de tigresa haciendo que esta llevase su vista hacia arriba. Tigresa pudo notar una mirada preocupada y algo triste en él. Tigresa suspiró y se recostó sobre su hombro.

-No lo sé- Dijo con voz cansada. Haku solo la abrazaba. Tigresa quedó recostada sobre haku hasta que él recordó algo.

-Espera- Haku recostó de nuevo a tigresa sobre la roca. Arrancó un pedazo de su pantalón vendó la herida de tigresa con él. Tigresa esbozó una pequeña mueca de dolor pero al mismo tiempo se preguntaba...

_-¿Por qué hace eso? Nunca nadie había hecho algo así por mí-_

-Listo. Creo que eso podría funcionar hasta que encontremos la base- Tigresa miró su improvisado vendaje y luego miró a haku. Sonrió.

-Gracias- Haku se agachó a su lado.

-No hay por qué- Haku sonrió. Tigresa se acercó hasta él y lamió su mejilla cerca de sus labios. Ella alejó su cabeza apenas unos centímetros de la de haku hasta quedar a solo unos milímetros de sus labios. Haku pudo notar la agitada respiración de la felina. Posó su mano sobre la mejilla de tigresa mientras tigresa empezaba a ronronear.

-Haku…- Susurró tigresa con voz sumisa. Haku empezó a acercarse lentamente hasta cerrar aquel pequeño espacio entre sus labios. Faltaban pocos milímetros. Ambos sentían la respiración del otro acercarse lentamente hasta que…

-¡Aquí están!- Una voz conocida los tomó por sorpresa. Ambos se separaron rápidamente rogando que no hayan visto nada.

-¿Adonde se habían metido?- Preguntó mantis.

-Solo estábamos aquí- Tigresa miró nerviosa a haku.

-¿Y por qué gritaste el nombre de tigresa?- Tigresa agarró el brazo de haku ya algo nerviosa. Haku la miró.

-Tranquila- Susurró con una sonrisa. Haku se hizo a un lado y dejó ver la herida de la felina.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Preguntó mono.

-Tropezó con una raíz y al parecer se cortó el pie- Haku ayudó a tigresa a levantarse lentamente.

-Tenemos que encontrar la base cuanto antes- Dijo haku mientras ayudaba a tigresa a caminar.

-Pero hay que encontrar a los demás- Dijo mantis.

-Tienes razón, pero no podemos con tigresa en este estado- Tigresa se soltó del agarre de haku.

-Yo puedo sola, no necesito a nadie- Cuando posó su pie lastimado sobre la tierra, una mueca de dolor apareció en su rostro y casi cae al suelo de no ser por haku que estaba al lado de ella.

-¿Quieres dejar tu orgullo de lado por un momento?- Dijo haku sosteniéndola entre brazos. Tigresa solo suspiró, fastidiada. Haku la levantó y la cargó en sus brazos.

-Busquemos a los demás. Ya no quiero más sorpresas hasta que lleguemos a la base- Haku se internó en el bosque de nuevo seguido ahora por mono y mantis. Caminaron un rato largo por el bosque. Anduvieron y anduvieron pero no encontraban a los demás por ningún lado. De pronto, mantis hizo que todos se detuvieran.

-¡Aguarden!- Exclamó.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó haku.

-Silencio…escuchen- Todos le hicieron caso a mantis. Cuando todos callaron, se podía escuchar unos pequeños ronquidos.

-Conozco esos ronquidos- Dijo mono. Tanto él como mantis empezaron a buscar entre la maleza y la copa de los arboles. Pasaron unos minutos y mono encontró una rara liana colgando sobre una rama. Miró hacia arriba pero no pudo ver nada. Sea lo que fuese eso, estaba cubierto por las hojas y la oscuridad. Tiró de ellas un par de veces. La tercera vez tiró con toda sus fuerzas.

-¡Ahhh!- Un gritó tomó por sorpresa a todos. Mono cayó arrastrando consigo la liana. Todos llevaron su mirada hacia mono.

-¿Oye estas bien?- Preguntó haku. Cuando se acercó, encontró a víbora y grulla sobre mono.

-¿Grulla? ¿Víbora?- Ambos miraron hacia arriba.

-¿Haku? ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Preguntó víbora.

-Lo mismo podría preguntar yo-

-¿Cómo nos encontraron?- Preguntó víbora.

-Podría reconocer tus ronquidos a kilómetros de distancia amigo- Dijo mantis saltando sobre el sombrero de grulla. Víbora miró extrañada a haku.

-¿Haku? ¿Por qué cargas con tigresa?- Grulla también miró a haku algo sorprendido.

-Se lastimó el pie y no puede caminar- Tigresa no decía palabra. Aunque se sentía como una tonta por dejar que haku la llevara, también se sentía protegida y abrigada.

-¿Tigresa estas bien?- Preguntó víbora acercándose a su amiga.

-Perfectamente- Víbora conocía a la perfección a tigresa. Sabía que algo le sucedía más allá de su herida. Pero decidió no bombardearla con preguntas, ya habría tiempo para eso mas tarde. Grulla sintió que algo se movía debajo de él.

-Oigan ¿Podrían quitarse de encima?- Dijo mono con la cara hundida en la tierra.

-Oh, lo siento- Ambos se hicieron a un lado. Mono se levantó de nuevo quitándose la tierra del rostro.

-Bueno, busquemos a los demás. No pueden estar lejos- Dicho esto, haku emprendió marcha de nuevo. Mono y mantis no paraban de dudar sobre que había pasado con ellos dos.

-¿Crees que haya algo entre esos dos?- Pregunto mantis.

-Eso quisiera saber- Víbora los miraba de reojo. Ella sabía que tigresa sentía algo por haku. Pero por nada del mundo abriría la boca. Nunca revelaría un secreto que tigresa le había pedido que guardase. Y menos a ellos dos.

-¿Víbora? ¿Tú sabes algo?- Preguntó mono.

-No. Y si lo sabría nunca se los diría- Víbora empezó a reptar más rápido hasta llegar a donde estaba grulla. Mono y mantis se miraron entre sí.

-Sabe algo- Susurraron ambos al unísono.

Continuará…


	9. La Llegada

Capitulo 9 La Llegada

Shang abría los ojos lentamente. Se frotó la cabeza sin entender donde estaba. Miró hacia todos lados y no pudo dar con nadie.

-¿Hola?- Preguntó shang. Nadie contestó. Empezó a caminar con cierto temor a través de los arboles. Caminó unos cuantos metros hasta que sintió algo en su pata derecha. Miró hacia abajo y encontró al maestro shifu tendido en el suelo boca arriba.

-¡Maestro shifu!- Shang se agachó rápidamente e incorporó al maestro hasta que este quedó sentado.

-¿Shang?- Preguntó el maestro aun algo confundido. Sacudió la cabeza un poco y empezó a mirar lentamente hacia todos lados.

-¿En dónde estamos?- Preguntó.

-Eso quisiera saber también ¿Se encuentra bien?- Preguntó shang.

-Sí, eso creo- Shifu se puso de pie con ayuda de shang. -¿Dónde están los demás?- Preguntó.

-Eso también quisiera saber- Dijo shang.

-No podemos perder más tiempo. Tenemos que encontrar a haku y a los demás-

-Sí, claro- Ambos partieron rumbo al bosque en busca de los demás. Pasaron unos minutos en los que ninguno dijo palabra alguna. De pronto, shifu agudizó sus oídos. Sintió que algo se movía entre la maleza.

-Espera…- Le dijo a shang sosteniéndolo por el brazo.

-¿Qué sucede maestro?- Preguntó.

-Alguien se acerca- El ruido entre los árboles se hacía más fuerte. Shang y shifu tomaron sus poses de defensa. Estaban a punto de saltar cuando vieron al señor ping salir de entre los árboles.

-Ouch, mi cabeza- El señor ping se frotaba la cabeza.

-Señor ping- Shifu y shang se acercaron hacia él. -¿Se encuentra bien?- Preguntó shifu.

-Creo que si- Dijo -¿En dónde estamos?-

-No lo sabemos, pero tenemos que hallar a los demás. Deben estar en algún lugar por aquí- El señor ping miró hacia todos lados. Solo veía, hasta donde su vista llegaba, árboles y arbustos. De pronto, vio algo entre los arbustos. Una pequeña esfera de color celeste brillante que se movía de un lado a otro con lentitud.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó. Shifu y shang voltearon en dirección hacia donde el señor ping señalaba. Efectivamente, había una esfera que se movía con lentitud entre los arbustos.

-Eso no estaba ahí antes- Dijo shang. Shifu se acercó lentamente hacia la pequeña esfera. Esta quedó quieta y empezó a avanzar entre la maleza.

-Será mejor seguirla- Dijo shang. Los tres fueron tras aquella esfera.

Mientras tanto, haku y los demás aun seguían dando vueltas por el bosque sin poder hallar la base.

-Rayos, a este ritmo nunca encontraremos la base- Haku se estaba hartando ya de dar vueltas y vueltas por todo el bosque.

-Oigan, ¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó grulla. Todos voltearon hacia donde se encontraba grulla. Otra esfera celeste estaba frente a grulla. Grulla retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás. La esfera se posó en medio de donde todos estaban. Haku miraba con curiosidad aquella pequeña esfera. En eso, la esfera hizo lo mismo que la anterior. Se internó en la maleza.

-Creo que quiere que la sigamos- Dijo mono.

-Gracias por esperarme ¿No?- Haku volteó hacia atrás de un sobresalto.

-¡Matt! Oh…lo siento, me había olvidado de ti- Haku sonrió. Matt suspiró.

-No hay problema, pero la próxima vez avísame- Haku asintió. Matt llevó su vista hacia detrás de haku y pudo ver la pequeña esfera que se abría paso por la maleza.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó. Haku se dio la vuelta.

-Ven, aun no sabemos que es, pero creo que quiere que la sigamos- Sin aportar otra palabra, todos empezaron a seguir a la pequeña bola brillante. Ambos grupos seguían ambas esferas sin saber uno de otro. Pasaron unos minutos en los que ambos grupos seguían aquellas esferas. De pronto, haku se detuvo frente a un claro de agua.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó tigresa.

-Es aquí- Dijo haku. De pronto, unos arbustos cercanos a ellos se movieron y de ellos salieron el señor ping, shifu y shang.

-¡Maestro shifu!- Los furiosos y haku se reunieron con los demás.

-¿Todos están bien?- Preguntó shifu. Pero entonces es cuando se dio cuenta de que haku cargaba a su mejor alumna.

-¿Tigresa?- Tigresa, sin pensarlo dos veces salto de los brazos de haku.

-Maestro…- Pero antes de que dijera otra palabra, tigresa cayó con un grito de dolor al suelo.

-¿Qué te sucede?- Preguntó shifu. Al voltear, pudo ver su pierna vendada y empapada en sangre.

-Tenemos que encontrar la base, y pronto- Dijo shifu. De pronto, la atención de todos se desvió de nuevo hacia otros arbustos del otro lado del claro. Las hermanas Wu y Mei Ling aparecieron de entre ellos.

-¡Ahí están!- Exclamó Mei Ling.

-¿Mei Ling?- Preguntó haku. Las hermanas Wu y Mei Ling se acercaron hasta el grupo. Ahora, todos estaban juntos de nuevo.

-¿Cómo nos encontraron?- Preguntó víbora.

-Umhhh… seguimos un pequeño orbe celeste- Dijo Su Wu.

-¿Cómo esas?- Dijo mono señalando el centro del pequeño lago. Las tres esferas, giraban en el lugar que se encontraban. Entonces, las mismas se unieron formando una sola esfera más grande. De pronto, la esfera empezó a tomar forma. Haku se acercó lentamente hasta la orilla del claro. La figura empezaba a tomar forma de una mujer de figura esbelta, de cabellos rizados y ataviada con una larga túnica. Haku abrió los ojos hasta más no poder.

-¿Mamá?- Susurró haku. Tigresa, que aun se encontraba en brazos de haku, quedó sorprendida al escuchar a haku. Los demás no pudieron escucharlo pero aun así quedaron sorprendidos por aquella bonita mujer.

-¿Quién es?- Preguntó mantis en un susurro.

-No tengo idea- Susurró grulla.

-Es hermosa- Susurró víbora con una sonrisa. Aquella mujer sonreía de una manera que cualquiera podía quedar atrapado ante tal belleza. Sonrió. Lentamente, se fue acercando a haku hasta acariciar su mejilla. Haku sintió el tacto tan real que por un momento llegó a pensar de que en verdad estaba allí. La mujer miró a tigresa y luego su pierna herida. Acercó su mano y posó la misma sobre la herida de la felina. Increíblemente, la herida empezó a sanar poco a poco hasta que no quedó ni un rastro. La mujer sonrió y lentamente fue desapareciendo.

-¡Espera!- Exclamó haku. Pero ya era tarde, había desaparecido. Haku solo quedó estático, mirando el lago ajeno a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-¿Haku?- Lo llamó tigresa. Haku sacudió un poco la cabeza y miró a tigresa.

-Cierto- Haku depositó lentamente a tigresa en el suelo. Sorprendentemente, tigresa no sintió ningún dolor al posar su pie sobre el suelo. Lo movió un par de veces y no sintió nada.

-¿Cómo hizo eso?- Preguntó shifu aun algo asombrado por lo que acababa de presenciar.

-No tengo idea- Aunque los otros no pudieran notarlo, haku estaba muy feliz. El espíritu de su madre aun vivía y acababa de presenciarlo. En un momento, desvió su vista hacia un costado como intentando buscar algo.

-Pero… ¿Quién era esa mujer?- Preguntó Mei Ling mirando a los demás intentando encontrar respuesta alguna.

-No me miren a mi- Dijo mantis saliendo en su propia defensa.

-A mi tampoco- Agregó mono.

-Haku ¿Tu sabes…? ¿Eh?- Grulla miró hacia todos lados pero no encontró a haku por ningún lado.

-¿Adonde se fue?- Preguntó mantis.

-¡Oigan, por aquí!- Haku se asomó desde una especie de fosa de donde los demás solo observaban su cabeza y brazo levantado. Todos se acercaron con rapidez.

-Es aquí. La entrada que encontré con mi padre- Haku se adentró aun más. En un momento se detuvo y miró hacia atrás.

-¿Van a quedarse ahí o tengo que enviarles una invitación?- Todos se miraron entre si y, sin decir palabra alguna, se adentraron en aquel pasadizo debajo de la tierra. Caminaron un largo rato sin que nadie dijera palabra alguna. Solo se escuchaban los pasos de todos y algunas gotas cayendo sobre el frio suelo de metal. Caminaron y caminaron hasta que llegaron hasta una compuerta.

-Esta es…- Haku empujó la puerta. La misma empezó a rechinar hasta que se abrió por completo. Todos entraron en aquel oscuro espacio.

-No veo nada- Dijo mantis. Haku chasqueó los dedos y en uno de ellos una pequeña llama se encendió. Haku empezó a caminar entre las penumbras. Caminaron unos minutos hasta que tigresa divisó algo a lo lejos, una especie de luz verde.

-Haku, mira- Tigresa señaló hacia donde ella veía la luz. Haku se dirigió hacia la luz y, una vez que llegaron, se encontraron con otra puerta.

Haku abrió la puerta y del otro lado, los esperaban un elevador.

-Creo que esto nos llevará con el Doctor Rossenberg- Al acercarse, las puertas se abrieron automáticamente. Haku entró en el, seguido por los demás. Todos miraban cada detalle del ascensor.

-¿Qué es esta…caja?- Preguntó el maestro shifu.

-Es un elevador maestro- Explicó haku. -Esto nos llevará con el doctor y mi hermana- Haku presionó un botón. Las puertas se cerraron y el elevador comenzó a descender.

-Profesor Rossenberg- Un joven científico, llamó al doctor.

-¿Si Thomas? ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó mientras se acercaba a él.

-Hay actividad en el ascensor de carga- El joven científico llamado Thomas, que estaba frente a una computadora, empezó a escribir un código. Luego, una imagen de una cámara de seguridad apareció a un costado de su monitor. Era una cámara instalada en el ascensor en donde se encontraba haku y los demás.

-Esta es la cámara del ascensor- Dijo Thomas. Rossenberg abrió los ojos de sorpresa.

-Jeremy…- Susurró. Thomas lo miró confundido.

-¿Ese es el famoso haku de que ha estado hablando?- Preguntó.

-¿Acaso no lo conoces?- Thomas negó con la cabeza. Rossenberg lo miró algo sorprendido.

-Acabo de conocer a la única persona que no conoce a haku- Dijo Rossenberg. Thomas observó de nuevo su pantalla. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue unos animales que lo seguían.

-Y ¿Quiénes son ellos?- Preguntó.

-Son sus amigos- Rossenberg sonrió. Thomas aun no entendía.

-¿Qué quiere decir con sus amigos?- Preguntó Thomas.

-Bueno, veras…-

Mientras tanto…

-Subsuelo 5. Departamento de investigaciones- Una voz del ascensor les indicó a donde habían llegado. Todos bajaron con algo de curiosidad incluso haku. Nunca había llegado hasta esa parte de la base, o puede ser que la hubiesen construido hace poco. Por donde caminara solo había puertas de metal. De pronto, una de las puertas se abrió. Todos quedaron estáticos. De ella salió Kiara. Al parecer, estaba llorando. No se había percatado de la presencia de su hermano, solo estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Jimmy…- Susurró con voz rota y triste. Secó su rastro de lágrimas y se dirigió al lado contrario del que venía haku. Haku solo sonrió de sorpresa. Su hermana no se había percatado ni un momento de su presencia. Haku le siguió el ritmo hasta estar detrás de ella. Lentamente, colocó su mano sobre su hombro. Kiara permaneció inmóvil.

-¡Thomas ya deja de molestarme!- Gritó furiosa. Lanzó una bofetada hacia atrás e impacto de lleno en la mejilla de haku. Haku solo esbozó una pequeña mueca de dolor mientras frotaba su mano por su mejilla.

-¿Así recibes a tu hermano?- Preguntó haku riéndose un poco. Kiara abrió los ojos de par en par y solo se abalanzó sobre él abrazándolo y tirándolo al suelo. Comenzó a llorar de nuevo, no de tristeza, sino de felicidad.

-Jimmy…- Susurraba entre sollozos. Haku correspondió a su abrazo.

-Ya estoy aquí- Dijo haku con una sonrisa. Todos sonrieron ante tan enternecedora escena. En un momento, Kiara se separó de su abrazo, mirando a los ojos a su hermano y sonriendo de alivio. Pero le encestó otra bofetada.

-¡Ouch!- Se quejó haku. -Esa si me dolió. ¿Pero por qué?- Preguntó confundido.

-Por no avisarme dónde estabas- Kiara se levantó y ayudó a su hermano a levantarse.

-¿Con qué querías que te avisara si estábamos sin nada en el bosque?-

-¿Y por qué no usaste la radio del tren?- Preguntó su hermana frunciendo el ceño.

-La onda expansiva de la explosión nos alcanzó muy rápido. ¿Crees que no te hubiese llamado o algo?- Kiara suspiró.

-Al menos están con vida, y eso es lo que me alegra- Todos sonrieron incluido haku.

-Oye, ¿Dónde está el Doc?- Preguntó.

-Está en la sala de control. Vengan conmigo. Mientras tanto puedo mostrarles el resto de la base de camino allá- Haku asintió. Kiara empezó a caminar rumbo a la sala de control donde esperaban encontrarse con el doctor Rossenberg. Pasaron por un puesto de observación donde pudieron ver un enorme cohete y algunos científicos. Haku miraba con curiosidad pero no tanto como los demás.

-Umhhh ¿Jimmy?- Kiara volteó al sentir que los demás se había detenido.

-Solo estábamos… ¿Ese es el cohete que van a lanzar?- Preguntó.

-Sí, es en lo que ha estado trabajando todo este tiempo el Doc- Haku lo miró una vez más y emprendió de nuevo su marcha. Los demás lo siguieron.

-¿Vieron el tamaño de esa cosa?- Susurró mantis.

-Sí. ¿Qué creen que sea?- Preguntó víbora.

-¿Haku?- Lo llamó tigresa.

-¿Sí?- Dijo sin voltear atrás.

-¿Qué era esa cosa…que estaba del otro lado?- Preguntó.

-Es un cohete- Respondió.

-¿Un…cohete?- Preguntó confundida.

-Sí. Aunque en realidad no se para que sea… ¿Kiara tu sabes para que es ese cohete?-

-¿Acaso no lo sabes?- Preguntó volteándose.

-Mhhh…no, creo que no- Dijo haku algo confundido.

-Te lo explicaré cuando lleguemos- Haku solo se resignó a seguir a Kiara y tratar de encontrar una explicación. Pasaron un largo rato y el asombro para todos no pasaba por alto. Estaban en un lugar que jamás habían visto en sus vidas y que quizás jamás se volvería a repetir.

-Este lugar es enorme- Dijo Matt observando hacia todos lados.

-Sí que lo es. Jamás me hubiese imaginado que esto sería tan grande- Dijo haku. En ese momento, pasaban por una bahía de carga.

-Cuidado con las arañas- Dijo Kiara con una sonrisa. Todos miraron al suelo confundidos.

-¿Arañas? ¿Qué arañas?- Preguntó mantis. De pronto, una gran pata de metal se posó justo en frente de él.

-¡Wow!- Exclamó.

-Esas arañas- Dijo Kiara volteando. Esa araña se trataba de una araña robot que usaban para transportar material pesado. En ese momento, estaba llevando una enorme caja. Todos miraron sorprendidos a aquel arácnido de metal.

-Que cosa…- Dijeron haku y Matt al unísono y sonriendo al mismo tiempo.

-¿Seguimos?- Preguntó Kiara. Todos emprendieron marcha de nuevo. Pasó un largo rato entre pasillos y luces hasta que se detuvieron en una puerta gigante.

-Aquí es hermanito- La puerta se abrió automáticamente. Kiara, haku y los demás entraron en una sala de control donde había más de 20 científicos dentro frente a pantallas de computadoras, otros yendo y viniendo de aquí para allá como un ejército de hormigas.

-Doctor Rossenberg, aquí tiene el último reporte- Una joven científica le entrega unos papeles al doctor.

-Muchas gracias querida- Rossenberg se pone a leer ajeno a toda situación externa.

-Doctor Rossenberg- Lo llamó Kiara.

-¿Si Kiara? ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó sin sacarle los ojos a los papeles.

-Lamento interrumpirlo pero…mire quienes están aquí- Rossenberg alzó la vista y se encontró con haku y los demás.

-¡Jeremy muchacho! Creí que no lo conseguirían- Dijo el doctor acercándose hacia ellos, dejando el papeleo a un costado.

-Sí yo tampoco lo creí Doc-

-¿Qué te sucedió? Creí que el tren en el que estaban tenía alguna radio o algo- Preguntó el doctor.

-Bueno, tuvimos un pequeño problema cuando la onda expansiva nos alcanzó y nos mando a volar. Luego de eso no recuerdo más nada- Explicó haku.

-Mhhh…ya veo- Dijo Rossenberg frotándose la barbilla.

-¿Hay algún problema doctor?- Preguntó haku.

-Es interesante lo que me acabas de contar jeremy. Esa explosión, tanto como su onda expansiva eran altamente peligrosas. Como te había explicado cuando estabas en la ciudad, si la explosión te alcanzaba, destruiría tu cuerpo átomo por átomo- Rossenberg suspiró. -No puedo encontrar una explicación lógica para esto…-

-¿A qué se refiere?- Preguntó haku.

-A como pudieron sobrevivir a esa onda- Todos miraron por sorpresa al doctor inclusive Kiara.

-¿Quiere decir…que ya estaríamos muertos?- Preguntó haku. Rossenberg asintió. Haku quedó pensativo después de esto. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Por qué aun seguían con vida después de lo que había dicho Rossenberg? No podía comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Ya veré que es lo que pasó allá afuera. Mientras tanto… ¿Kiara? ¿Por qué no les muestras sus habitaciones? Yo me quedaré hasta tarde. Aun hay trabajo por hacer- Dicho esto, Rossenberg volvió a recoger sus papeles.

-Por supuesto Doc. Vengan. Es por aquí- Nadie se había percatado de que cierto individuo los miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

_-¿Quién se cree ese imbécil?- _Pensaba con rabia para sus adentros mientras volvía a su labor. Mientras tanto, Kiara y los demás estaban a unos pasos de llegar a la zona de habitaciones.

-Bueno, aquí estamos- Kiara pulsó un botón a un costado y la puerta se abrió a un costado. La habitación no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeña. Era un tamaño medio pero cómodo y acogedor. Una cama cómoda y suficiente espacio para entrenar y meditar.

-Es perfecto. Gracias hermanita- Haku sonrió. Kiara le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Vengan chicos. Les mostraré sus habitaciones- Kiara guió a los demás hacia sus habitaciones. Haku entró en la habitación, se quitó las zapatillas, su camiseta y se recostó en la cama. Kiara tenía razón, la cama era bastante cómoda. Se quedó ahí, pensando en todo lo que había sucedido en tan solo un par de días. Muchas emociones. Sentía que sus parpados le pesaban y que se cerrarían muy pronto. Se preguntaba cómo era posible que su madre haya aparecido de esa manera. Cómo habían sobrevivido a la onda expansiva. Pero de tanto pensar, sus parpados se cerraron quedando profundamente dormido.

Los demás, en tanto, ya habían ocupado sus habitación. Tigresa estaba sentada sobre su cama, pensativa. No podía creer lo que había hecho hace unas horas. Había besado a haku como si nada. ¿Cómo podía ser? ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Su cuerpo parecía no responderle. Su mente decía que estaba muy mal lo que estaba haciendo, pero su cuerpo no le respondía. Era un fuego intenso que iba desde su corazón hasta su pecho, su estomago y su vientre. ¿Qué era esa sensación? Jamás en su vida había sentido algo así. Pero ¿Por qué haku? No lo entendía. Simplemente no lo entendía. Necesitaba relajarse. Kiara le indicó que la habitación tenía su baño propio. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia allí. Una vez adentro, dejó que la tina se llenara con agua caliente, se quito la ropa y entró en ella.

El agua estaba perfecta. Su cuerpo empezaba a relajarse poco a poco mientras cerraba los ojos para relajarse aun más. En un momento, sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida. Estaba tan relajada que no pudo aguantarlo.

En la mente de tigresa…

Tigresa estaba sentada bajo el durazno sagrado. Meditando. Era un lugar fuera de este mundo. Allí se respiraba una paz que en ningún otro lugar se encontraba. Respiró profundo. El aire de la mañana le llenaba los pulmones. Exhaló con gran suavidad. De pronto, sintió unos pasos detrás de ella. Intentó darse la vuelta para ver de quien se trataba pero ya era tarde. Unos brazos regordetes negros estaban rodeando sus brazos y no la dejaban escapar. Miró hacia abajo y se encontró con los mismos. Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa.

-¿Po?- Susurró ella con voz sumisa. Sintió un par de labios besar su nuca. Sus pelos se erizaron y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas. Los brazos de po dejaron libre por un momento a tigresa para que ella pudiese darse vuelta. Definitivamente se encontró con su amado po. Los ojos del panda brillaban más que nunca.

-Tigresa…ya estoy aquí- Po se acercó y lamió suavemente los labios de la felina. Ella se ruborizó hasta más no poder. Su respiración se aceleró y sentía su cuerpo débil. Posó sus patas sobre el pecho de po, se acercó hasta él y sus labios se unieron en un húmedo y profundo beso. Ninguno quería separarse del otro. Con cada segundo que pasaba, el beso iba aumentando su intensidad. Tigresa empezó a sentir su cuerpo débil.

-Po…- Susurró ella separándose del beso. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar levemente pero no pasó por desapercibido para po. Sin pensarlo dos veces, po cargó a tigresa como un novio carga a su novia. Po cargó con ella hasta llegar a la habitación de la felina. La depositó en su cama y se acostó a un lado de ella. Ella miraba a po con deseo. No quería que se fuese de su lado nunca. Se acercó hasta la oreja del panda.

-Po…- Su voz sonaba sumisa y algo asustada. -Quiero hacerlo…- Po sonrió.

-¿Estás segura? No te presionaría a hacerlo si no quieres- Pero no dijo nada mas ya que tigresa lo besó de nuevo. Po tomó eso como un sí. Lentamente, pasó sus brazos por la espalda de la felina y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Tigresa se aferró a él en un abrazo.

Po, lentamente, se incorporaba hasta que ambos quedaron sentados sobre la cama. Tigresa sentada sobre las piernas de po. El panda la besó de nuevo mientras acariciaba su espalda. Tigresa empezó a ronronear. El beso duró un largo rato.

-Lo haremos lento ¿Sí?- Le susurró po. Ella asintió levemente. Po sonrió y empezó a acariciar las piernas de la felina. Empezó a subir lentamente hasta llegas a su pecho. Lentamente, empezó a desabrochar su chaleco. La felina contuvo la respiración por un momento. Su cuerpo estaba totalmente bloqueado y sus mejillas ardían al rojo vivo. Po se deshizo del chaleco y lo dejó a un lado de la cama. Ahora solo quedaba un vendaje cubriendo sus pechos.

-Eso es…tranquila- Po se acercó hasta su cuello y empezó a besarla suavemente. Tigresa se aferró a él en otro abrazó. Deslizó sus brazos suavemente hacia la espalda de la felina. Fácilmente se deshizo del vendaje y lo hizo a un lado. Tigresa, de la vergüenza, se cubrió los pechos con ambos brazos y alejó la mirada de po.

-Hey, tranquila- Dijo mientras posaba su pata sobre la barbilla de tigresa. -No hay nada que temer- Tigresa, lentamente se fue relajando. Po la abrazó de nuevo. Tigresa respiraba agitada. Sentía mucha vergüenza pero a su vez sentía placer y deseo. Po la obligó a recostarse de nuevo. Ella solo miraba avergonzada a po mientras que el panda la miraba con una sonrisa.

-Tranquila- Musitó acariciándole la mejilla. Se acercó hasta ella y la besó de nuevo. Lentamente comenzó a descender sin dejar de besarla. Con mucha delicadeza, comenzó a lamer su estomago y vientre. El fuego volvía a encenderse dentro de tigresa. Un fuego que la hacía desear más y más.

-Po…- Susurró ella con placer. El panda, lentamente se deshizo de los pantalones de la felina. Tigresa cerró los ojos lentamente. Po seguía besando y lamiendo la zona de su vientre. Cuando estuvo a punto de deshacerse de su ropa interior, se acerco hasta su rostro.

-¿Estás lista?- Preguntó. Tigresa abrió los ojos por un momento y se llevó la gran sorpresa de que haku estaba con ella.

Fuera de la mente de tigresa…

Tigresa se despertó totalmente sobresaltada. No podía dejar de respirar agitadamente y sentía que su corazón estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho. Sus mejillas estaban rojas como tomates y aquel fuego intenso recorría todo su cuerpo.

-¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué sucede esto?- Preguntó. Juntó un poco de agua en sus manos y se la echó en la cara. ¿Por qué haku siempre estaba presente en sus sueños o pensamientos? Todo ese revuelo de emociones la tenía exhausta. Salió de la tina y se secó con una toalla. Se dirigió a su cama y se recostó sobre ella totalmente desnuda. La ropa la incomodaba bastante en la cama. Sentía sus parpados pesados y a punto de cerrarse. Ya no podía pensar en nada más que en dormir.

-Haku…- Susurró antes de quedarse dormida por completo. Mañana será un largo día.

Continuará…


	10. Semana Agitada (Dia 1)

Capitulo 10 Semana Agitada (Día 1)

**Hola a todos! :D lamento haberme tardado tanto en escribir este capi. Tuve algunos inconvenientes y ademas mi abuelo esta delicado en el hospital :/ asi que, como ven, hoy podran disfrutar del nuevo capi...y hay una sorpresa para el final...e-e**

**Como podran ver...esta parte de la historia estara dividida en 7 dias (una semana) pero les prometo que sera muy bueno lo que van a leer :D**

Tigresa despertaba lentamente de su letargo. Había dormido bien aunque con la inquietud de anoche en donde haku aparece en su "fantasía" con po. Se incorporó hasta quedar sentada sobre la cama. La sabana, suavemente se deslizó hacia abajo hasta quedar su torso al descubierto. Recordó su desnudez. Se quitó la sabana de encima y se vistió rápidamente. El recordar que había dormido sin ropa hacia revivir aquel incendio que se generaba dentro suyo al recordar a haku.

Una vez vestida, se dirigió hacia el baño. Se echó un poco de agua fría en el rostro para poder despejar el sueño y su mente. Se cepilló sus dientes, y salió en búsqueda de los demás. En su camino, sintió que su estomago rugía con fuerza. No habían comido nada desde el mediodía del día anterior. Lo único que se le pasó en ese momento por su mente fue buscar a Kiara o en su defecto, a haku. Al llegar al final del pasillo de los dormitorios, se encontró con Kiara.

-Buenos días tigresa- Sonrió Kiara. Tigresa bostezó al principio pero luego sonrió.

-Buenos días- Dijo algo adormilada.

-¿Dormiste bien?- Preguntó Kiara. Tigresa se puso algo tensa. No quería revelar que tuvo una "fantasía" con su hermano mayor.

-Sí, sí, muy bien.- Kiara enarcó una ceja. Kiara la miró de arriba hacia abajo como inspeccionándola.

-¿Estás segura?- Volvió a la carga Kiara. Tigresa solo asintió nerviosa. Kiara se dio por vencida y suspiró.

-Está bien- Sonrió. –Ven, vayamos con los demás. El desayuno ya debe estar listo- Tigresa sonrió y siguió a Kiara hasta donde se encontraban los demás.

Po y liang yacían recostados sobre la pared interna de una cueva. Uno abrazando al otro. Por alguna extraña razón, llegaron hasta un profundo y siniestro bosque la noche anterior. El tiempo no parecía pasar, siempre era de noche. Oscuridad. Ninguno de los dos sabía en donde estaban exactamente.

Flashback…

Po caminaba algo inseguro junto a liang. La oscuridad no parecía tener fin. Sentía que estaban caminando en círculos por horas o días enteros.

-¿Ves algo?- Preguntó po.

-Lo mismo que tu- Contestó liang. Po suspiró frustrado. Por más que caminaran lo que caminaran, no había nada más que sombras y oscuridad. De pronto, ambos empezaron a sentir frio. Una briza suave pero gélida recorría cada rincón de su cuerpo. Po, al tener una piel más gruesa y espeso pelaje, podía resistir un poco más el frio. Pero liang…

-Po…- Susurró casi sin aliento. Sentía que el frio era afiladas dagas que se incrustaban en todo su cuerpo. Cayó de rodillas convulsionando de frio.

-¡Liang!- Exclamó po. Se acercó hasta ella y la abrazó.

-Hay que tratar de mantener el calor- Dijo po estrechando el cuerpo de liang contra él. Liang no podía dejar de convulsionar. De pronto, un sonido parecido a un trueno resonó por todas partes. Po miró hacia todos lados. Nada, solo oscuridad. A lo lejos, pudo divisar algo parecido a arboles. Corrió hasta aquellos arboles cargando a Liang en brazos. Los arboles se materializaban como si fueran neblina alrededor de po. Llegado un punto, los arboles, estaban ahí. Po se acercó hasta uno de ellos y se apoyó cautelosamente con la espalda. Pensó que caería ya que lo que había visto solo eran nubes y neblina. Pero no. El árbol realmente estaba ahí, como otros cientos que lo rodeaban formando un oscuro y tenebroso bosque. Po llevó su vista hacia todos lados. Solo veía arboles, arboles y más arboles hasta donde alcanzara su vista.

Decidió buscar un escondite seguro donde podrían pasar un rato la noche hasta que amaneciera. Luego de un rato de andar y andar, po encontró una cueva. Allí dejó a liang recostada sobre la pared de la misma, pero sabía que no podía dejarla sola mucho tiempo. Pues si no recibía calor pronto, moriría.

Po salió en busca de troncos y ramas para poder encender una fogata. Después de mucho andar, logró encontrar unos pocos leños y unas cuantas ramas.

_-Bueno, al menos esto servirá. Por un rato- _Pensó. Emprendió marcha de nuevo hacia la cueva. Po miraba hacia sus alrededores. En verdad era un lugar muy tenebroso. Aun podía ver su aliento. El ambiente era frio aunque él no lo sentía demasiado. De pronto, escuchó una especie de latido. Pausado y lento. Volvió a llevar su vista hacia todos lados, pero no vio a nadie. Empezó a apretar el paso hasta que por fin llegó hasta la cueva. Sin perder más tiempo, empezó a encender el fuego. Le llevó un rato pero al final logró encender la fogata. Po acercó a Liang con mucho cuidado hacia la hoguera y, para proporcionarle más calor, se puso detrás de ella y cubrió su espalda en un abrazo. Poco a poco, liang comenzaba a calmarse. El frio, lentamente iba desapareciendo de su cuerpo. Lentamente, empezó a abrir los ojos. No entendía donde estaba hasta que volteó hacia atrás encontrándose con el panda.

-¿Po? ¿Qué sucedió?- Preguntó con voz sumisa.

-Pues… te desmayaste, y no parabas de temblar del frio- Explicó. Liang miró la hoguera y volvió a mirar a po.

-Gracias po- Po sonrió.

-No hay por qué- Liang se acercó hasta su rostro y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla. Tanto po como ella se sonrojaron. Pero ambos sonrieron. Liang se acomodó sobre el cálido pelaje de po. Realmente se sentía a gusto. Empezó a ronronear. Po soltó una leve risita y empezó a acariciar su cabeza.

El panda se recostó cuidadosamente sobre la pared de la cueva. Liang fue la primera en quedarse dormida. Po tardó un rato más en quedarse dormido. En su cabeza no paraba de rondarle algo, o más bien dicho alguien.

-Tigresa…- Fue lo último que susurró antes de caer dormido.

Fin del flashback…

Liang despertaba lentamente. No recordaba haberse quedado dormida. Sentía algo a sus espaldas. Algo tibio y suavecito. Volteó hacia atrás y se encontró a un po durmiente. Sonrió. La verdad, no esperaba que po hiciera eso por ella. Eso que no recordaba que era. Se acercó hasta su mejilla y le dio un pequeño beso. Tardó un rato en separarse de él. Se quedó contemplándolo unos minutos. Sus mejillas se sonrojaban. En eso, po empieza a despertarse. Bostezó y estiró sus brazos desperezándose. Sin darse cuenta, posó sus brazos sobre la espalda de liang atrayéndola más hasta él. Liang se sonrojó aun más, no esperaba verse en esa situación algo incomoda. Po sintió algo sobre sus brazos y miró hacia abajo. Se encontró con la mirada incrédula de liang. Sus mejillas sonrojadas resaltaban sobre su manchado pelaje.

-Oh…buenos días liang- Dijo po con una sonrisa adormilada. No se había percatado de las sonrojadas mejillas de liang.

-Buenos…buenos días- Dijo con voz sumisa y bajando la mirada. Po enarcó una ceja.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó po.

-Sí, sí…es solo…nada olvídalo- Po no pasó por alto la cara de preocupación de liang.

-¿Segura?- Preguntó de nuevo. Liang suspiró. Algunas lágrimas resbalaron por su mejilla. Po arqueó una ceja. ¿Por qué está llorando? Se preguntó. Tímidamente, posó su pata sobre la mejilla de liang y lentamente borró el rastro de la lágrima. Liang volteó y se encontró con los brillantes ojos verdes jade de po.

-Tranquila…todo estará bien- Susurró po con una sonrisa. Po, contuvo su respiración y sus mejillas se enrojecieron. Liang, inconscientemente, lamió los labios del panda. Ella hundió su rostro en el pecho del po, muerta de vergüenza mientras que otras lágrimas, resbalaban de sus ojos. Sollozaba en silencio. Podía escuchar los latidos del corazón de po. Era un sonido embriagador comparado con cualquier otra cosa.

-Perdóname…- Susurró. Sus ojos aun estaban llenos de lágrimas. Po, que estaba en una especie de trance, volvió en si de un sobresalto.

-Liang…- Su voz era sumisa. Aun no lograba procesar lo que había sucedido hace segundos. Liang no quería despegar su cabeza del pecho del panda. Aun estaba muy avergonzada de lo sucedido. Po, lentamente acercó su pata hacia la cabeza de liang y suavemente comenzó a acariciarla como un preciado tesoro. Liang no pudo el evitar ronronear. El contacto era tan suave que simplemente se dejó llevar. Eso, le dio el valor de alzar su vista de nuevo. Po la miraba. No sabía decir si era una mirada de felicidad o de preocupación. Su rostro permanecía inmóvil, tieso, como una piedra.

-¿Po?- Preguntó ella algo tímida. Pero algo la tomó por sorpresa. Sintió un suave roce en sus labios. Sus ojos se abrieron hasta su máximo esplendor. Po la estaba besando. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hacía? Ella sentía que no se lo merecía. Que había hecho algo incorrecto antes. Se sentía realmente azorada y avergonzada. Po dejó de besarla notando su preocupación.

-Que… ¿Qué sucede?- Titubeó po.

-No…no puedo…lo siento…lo lamento mucho- Dijo antes de echarse a llorar de nuevo. Po la abrazó comprendiendo el dolor que llevaba dentro. El tampoco se imaginó encontrarse en una situación parecida a esa.

-No tienes por qué pedir perdón- Susurró po. Liang, lentamente levantaba la vista para encontrarse de nuevo con los ojos verde jade de po. Ninguno de los dos pudo contenerse de nuevo y ambos volvieron a besarse perdiéndose en el tiempo. Si es que en ese tétrico lugar existía el tiempo.

Tigresa ya estaba reunida con los demás en la mesa de una cafetería. Llevaba su vista hacia todos lados. Algunos científicos desayunaban, otros iban de un lado hacia el otro pero siempre con alguna cosa que comer. Manzanas, naranjas. Parecía que el día estaba tranquilo. Todos charlaban animadamente, pero ella era la única que no hablaba. Su mirada solo se clavó en un plato con varias frutas que estaba en el centro de la mesa. Aun estaba sumida en vergüenza por aquel sueño con haku.

-Oigan ¿Y haku?- Preguntó grulla. Tigresa abrió los ojos de golpe como si hubiera tenido una pesadilla. Miró hacia todos lados. Efectivamente, grulla tenía razón. Faltaba haku.

-¿Adonde se fue?- Preguntó Kiara. De pronto, las luces se apagaron. Se encendió una luz roja y una alarma empezó a sonar.

-Alerta. Forma de vida no detectada en el sector D- Todos escuchaban algo asustados la voz de alarma. Kiara enarcó una ceja.

-¿Sector D?- Kiara abrió los ojos de sorpresa. -¡Las Habitaciones!- Exclamó. Tigresa también abrió los ojos de sorpresa. Ella fue la primera en salir corriendo hasta aquella zona. Kiara fue la única que se percató que tigresa había salido corriendo.

-¡Tigresa espera!- Kiara y los demás empezaron a seguir a Kiara. Lo que nadie sabía es que Kiara, en su interior, se estaba aguantando las ganas de reír.

Tigresa fue la primera en llegar. No se llegaba a ver casi nada más que la luz roja intermitente de la alarma. Empezó a buscar a haku por los cuartos.

Los demás, llegaron hasta donde se encontraba tigresa.

-¡Sepárense y busquen por todos lados!- Todos se sorprendieron un poco ante la repentina actitud de tigresa. Sin embargo, no era tiempo de preguntarle nada, tenían que encontrar a haku. Todos tomaron rumbos distintos. Los únicos que estaban juntos eran mono y mantis.

-Oye ¿Qué crees que le pase a tigresa?- Preguntó mono. -Se lucia muy preocupada por haku-

-Sí…es extraño… ¿Aun sigues con la teoría de que entre ellos dos pasó algo cuando estábamos en el bosque?- Preguntó mantis.

-Creo que si… pero ¡vamos! ¿Cómo tigresa abandonaría a po por un humano que hace poco conoce?- Preguntó mono.

-Tiene sentido…pero, no sé, aun sigo sospechando…-

Mientras tanto, Kiara y haku se encontraron en una habitación que nadie conocía más que ellos dos.

-Quisiera ver sus caras en cuanto salga- Decía haku susurrando, intentando aguantarse la risa.

-Ya lo creo- Susurró su hermana. -¿Estás listo?- Preguntó.

-Por su pollo- Susurró haku con una sonrisa traviesa, poniéndose una máscara totalmente blanca. Sin ojos ni ningún otro orificio.

Víbora reptaba por los pasillos algo desconfiada. No le gustaba mucho ese lugar tan tétrico. La alarma había dejado de sonar y solo la luz roja intermitente se hacía ver. Luego, solo oscuridad. De pronto, sintió algo de frio. El ambiente empezaba a ponerse ligeramente frio. No sabía que estaba pasando, pero decidió apresurarse a encontrar a haku.

-¡Haku! ¿Dónde estás?- Exclamó víbora. En un momento, giró en una esquina y se encontró sin salida. Retrocedió sin poder tener éxito en su búsqueda. Estaba por cruzar de nuevo el pasillo cuando vio algo que la dejó paralizada del miedo. Alguien estaba parado en medio del pasillo. Alto, de brazos largos que llegaban un poco más debajo de las rodillas. Parecía llevar unos guantes blancos. Ataviaba un traje muy similar al que haku llevaba. Pero lo que más la paralizó fue su rostro. Nada. Todo blanco.

-¡AAAAAHHHHHH!- El grito de víbora se escuchó en casi toda la base. Grulla fue el primero en percibir el grito.

-¡Víbora!- Exclamó grulla volando a buscarla. Tardó unos minutos en encontrarla hasta que la encontró en unos de los pasillos, totalmente alterada y con la respiración agitada.

-¡Víbora! ¿Estás bien?- Grulla la llamó pero ella no podía decir palabra alguna. El miedo le había quitado el habla.

-Linda, por favor háblame ¿Qué te sucedió?- Grulla sintió algo extraño recorrer su espalda. Como si la advertencia de un peligro cercano le estaba avisando que no estaban solos. Lentamente, grulla volteó hacia atrás y, allí estaba de nuevo. Ese ente que tanto había aterrorizado a víbora, estaba a unos metros de ambos. Grulla abrió los ojos hasta su máximo esplendor, totalmente aterrorizado. No podía gritar, no podía volar. El miedo, lo había paralizado por completo.

Mientras tanto, tigresa seguía buscando desesperadamente a haku. Ahora había perdido de vista a Kiara.

-Genial ¿Y ahora donde se fue?- Preguntó. Corría y corría por los pasillos pero ninguna señal de haku o Kiara.

Por otro lado, shang, no iba a las prisas como los demás. El caminaba lento mirando hacia todos lados y buscando en todas las habitaciones. Estaba algo asustado. Todo estaba oscuro de no ser por aquella luz intermitente roja. Ese lugar le daba escalofríos.

Mono y mantis recorrían cada habitación. Nada, sin señales de haku.

-¿Adonde se habrá metido?- Preguntó mantis.

-No lo sé…pero ya quiero Salir de aquí. Este lugar me da escalofríos…- Dijo mono frotándose el brazo izquierdo.

-¿Estás asustado?- Preguntó mantis en tono burlón.

-No pretendo responderte ahora…- Dijo mono cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Gallina!- Exclamó mantis echándose a correr hacia una esquina.

-¡Ya verás pequeña plaga!- Pero mono no pudo recorrer ni un metro que mantis volvió hacia donde se encontraba el gritando como niñita.

-¡COREEEE!- Gritó antes de desaparecer de la vista de mono.

-¿Pero de qué?- Exclamó dándose la vuelta. Mantis había desaparecido totalmente asustado. Mono no entendía por qué había salido corriendo de esa manera. Pero la respuesta llegó sola en cuanto se dio vuelta. Allí estaba, el ente de traje y sin cara.

-¡AAAHHHHH!- Mono salió corriendo y gritando como una niñita al igual que mantis. Haku estaba aguantándose las ganas de echarse a reír.

Tigresa agudizó sus orejas. Escuchó a alguien a lo lejos que gritaba. Volteó hacia atrás pero no vio a nadie. Decidida, corrió hasta donde había escuchado el grito.

Mientras, Las hermanas Wu y Mei Ling decidieron ir juntas.

-¡Haku!- Exclamó Mei Ling. Nada. -¿Dónde se habrá metido?- Preguntó. -¿Pueden ver algo?- Preguntó dirigiéndose a las hermanas.

-No, nada- Dijo Su Wu.

-Yo tampoco- Dijo una de las hermanas.

-Ni yo. Este lugar me da mala espina- Dijo la tercera hermana.

-Es verdad- Dijo Mei Ling. Las 4 chicas tenían un mal presentimiento de aquel lugar. Caminaron unos minutos más hasta que Mei Ling ya no sabía por dónde ir. De pronto, pudo visualizar algo entre la intermitente luz. Entrecerró los ojos para poder fijar mejor la vista. Pero allí no había nadie.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Su Wu.

-Creí ver…no importa. Vayamos por este lado.- Las 4 doblaron en una esquina a la izquierda. Pero se encontraron con un pasillo sin salida.

-Qué extraño- Murmuró Mei Ling. Pero al darse la vuelta, se encontró con él, detrás de las hermanas Wu. Las 3 hermanas no pasaron por alto la cara de terror de Mei Ling.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Su Wu. Una de las hermanas se dio la vuelta y pudo comprender por qué la cara de terror de Mei Ling. Su Wu notó que su hermana observaba algo con pánico y también se dio la vuelta al igual que la hermana restante. Sus caras se deformaron del horror.

_-¿Qué está pasando?- _Pensó tigresa. De pronto, oyó otros gritos provenientes de los pasillos. Ya empezaba a desesperarse. Ese lugar era enorme y no podía diferenciar de donde provenía cada grito que había escuchado.

Shang, por otra parte, había solo escuchado el grito de las chicas. En cuanto sintió el grito, se echó a correr intentando seguir el grito. Estuvo unos minutos buscando y buscando hasta que escuchó unos sollozos provenientes de un pasillo cercano. Se dirigió hasta el mismo y allí encontró a las chicas, arrodilladas en el suelo llorando.

-¡Chicas! ¿Qué sucedió?- Shang se acercó hasta ellas.

-Fue…fue horrible…no se que era esa cosa…- Dijo Mei Ling entre sollozos.

-Pero… ¿Qué cosa?- Preguntó shang sin entender. De pronto, Su Wu llevó su vista detrás de shang y allí estaba esa cosa de nuevo.

-¡A….AHI ESTA!- Exclamó asustada. Shang se volteó rápidamente y se encontró con la cosa que no hubiera deseado ver nunca más en su vida. Sus ojos empezaron a derramar lágrimas sin control mientras caía de bruces al suelo y retrocedía lentamente hacia atrás.

-¡NO! ¡ALEJATE DE MÍ! ¡ALEJATE!- Exclamaba shang entre sollozos. Aquel ente se acercaba lentamente al pobre tigre. Shang no sabía hacia donde correr ni escapar. Estaba completamente paralizado por el miedo y lo único que podía hacer era retroceder. Tanto retrocedió que dio contra el muro. Ahora estaba atrapado entre tres paredes y aquella cosa sin rostro. Las lágrimas de sus ojos caían sin control. De pronto, aquella cosa lo agarró fuerte de los brazos y lo cargó en el aire. Ahora shang no tenía escapatoria. Cerró fuerte los ojos y bajó la cabeza. No podía contener el llanto. No podía hacer nada. Pero entonces, sintió unas carcajadas. Lentamente, abrió los ojos, aun con la cabeza baja. Aquella cosa se reía. ¿Por qué?

El ente seguía riéndose y perdió la fuerza y dejó caer a shang al suelo. Shang llevó su vista arriba. Aun no entendía por qué aquella cosa, fuese lo que fuese, se estaba riendo. La cosa cayó al suelo entre sonoras carcajadas.

-¡Debieron haber visto sus caras!- Exclamó.

-¿Eh?- Preguntó shang con voz apagada. Aquella cosa alzó su mano y se quitó una máscara del rostro. Para sorpresa de todos, era haku.

-¿Haku?- Preguntó incrédulo shang.

-¿Quién más?- Dijo mientras se quitaba un par de zancos que llevaba puesto. -¿Creíste que…?- Pero haku sintió un fuerte golpe en la cara. Shang le propinó un puñetazo y lo arrinconó contra la pared sosteniéndole ambos brazos con fuerza.

-¿¡Crees que fue gracioso!?- Exclamó furioso shang. Algunas lágrimas seguían resbalando por sus mejillas.

-Lo siento…solo fue una broma- Se excusó haku. Shang lo soltó bruscamente y se fue corriendo.

-Eso no fue gracioso haku- Dijo Mei Ling.

-Pobre chico. Estaba muy asustado- Dijo una de las hermanas.

Tigresa, mientras, estaba llegando al lugar donde había escuchado los gritos hasta que vio a shang corriendo en sentido contrario al que venía ella.

-¿Shang?- Lo llamó ella. Pero shang pasó por su lado. Pudo escuchar que lloraba. Lo vio alejarse. De pronto, haku pasó por su lado persiguiendo a shang.

-¡Shang espera!- Exclamó.

-¡Haku!- Exclamó tigresa pero haku pasó por su lado sin prestarle atención.

_-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-_ Se preguntó.

Shang llegó hasta su habitación llorando desconsoladamente. Estaba temblando. Sentía miedo e ira al mismo tiempo. De pronto, la puerta de su habitación se abrió pero no quería darse la vuelta para ver quién era.

-Shang escucha…solo fue una broma- Haku se acercó hasta él.

-¿Una broma? ¿¡Una broma!?- Shang se levantó y empujó a haku contra la pared.

-¡Oye espera!- Shang lo arrinconó de nuevo.

-¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!?- Preguntó shang furioso.

-¡Ya te dije que fue una broma!- Shang, lentamente fue soltando a haku. Bajó su mirada y varias lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos. Haku se acercó lentamente hacia él y posó su mano sobre él hombro de shang.

-Tranquilo… ¿Sí? Solo fue una broma- Haku levantó su cabeza posando dos dedos bajo el mentón de shang y borró algunas de las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas. Shang solo se dejó llevar perdiéndose en la clara mirada de haku. Haku enarcó una ceja algo confundido por como lo miraba shang.

-¿Shang?- Haku no pudo decir nada más que algo se posó sobre sus labios. Era shang, besándolo tímidamente. Haku permaneció estático y con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa pero no hizo nada por separarse de shang. Shang, lentamente se soltaba del tímido beso. Haku enarcó de nuevo una ceja mientras que shang bajaba la cabeza totalmente avergonzado.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Preguntó haku. Shang no respondía. Solo estaba con cabizbajo, perdido en la timidez y en lo profundo de sus pensamientos. Haku se acercó lentamente hasta él y lo abrazó. Shang pegó un respingo. Ahora se encontraba apresado en un abrazo.

-¿Ha…haku?- La voz de shang sonó sumisa y apagada, como si fuera un susurro. Haku se separó unos centímetros, sonrió y soltó una pequeña risita.

-¿Por qué…te ríes?- Preguntó shang. Haku se acercó y lamió suavemente los labios del joven tigre. Shang quedó estático y casi sin respiración. Haku volvió a soltar una risita mientras posaba su nariz en la de shang.

-¿Acaso…pensabas que sucedería esto?- Susurró haku. Shang solo negó lentamente con la cabeza. El pequeño roce con la nariz de haku, le causaba cosquillas y al mismo tiempo lo hacía ponerse más rojo de lo que ya estaba. De pronto, shang oyó que la puerta se abría. Shang se separó rápidamente de haku. Rogó para que, quien fuera que haya entrado, no lo haya visto en esa situación "incomoda". Ambos voltearon y pudieron ver a tigresa entrando en la habitación.

-¡Aquí estas! ¿Dónde te habías metido?- Exclamó tigresa dirigiéndose a haku.

-Pues…aquí estaba- Tigresa puso una cara de ¿En serio?

-No te encontrábamos en ningún lado- Dijo ella. Por un momento, desvió su mirada hacia shang que estaba de rodillas, sin moverse, con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

-¿Shang? ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó tigresa acercándose.

-Sí…- Dijo mientras se levantaba. -Estoy bien- Se dirigió hacia el baño y cerró la puerta. Haku se preguntó por qué se fue al baño.

-Haku- Lo llamó tigresa.

-¿Sí?- Dijo llevando su mirada ahora a tigresa.

-Quiero preguntarte algo- Tigresa se sentó en la cama de shang.

-¿Qué quieres preguntarme?- Dijo haku imitando a tigresa y sentándose a su lado.

-Cuando entré aquí…tu y shang estaban arrodillados en el suelo...uno frente al otro…- Haku se puso un poco tenso ¿Acaso tigresa vio que shang lo…había besado?

-¿Qué sucedió?- Preguntó. Haku se relajó un poco. Al parecer, no había visto nada.

-Pues…estaba llorando y solo vine a ver qué sucedía con él. Estaba bastante asustado- Tigresa dudó por un momento pero al final, le creyó.

-Pobre chico…debe sufrir mucho- Tigresa dirigió su vista a la puerta del baño.

-Sí…- Suspiró haku.

-Oye ¿Y donde están los demás? Te estábamos buscando por todas partes- Preguntó tigresa.

-Pues…estaban en los pasillos- Tigresa enarcó una ceja ¿Cómo sabia que estaban en los pasillos? Recordó que lo vio correr detrás de shang y que había venido del lado de los pasillos.

-Bueno…iré a buscarlos y les diré que estas aquí- Dijo tigresa tratando de convencerlo. Esto le resultaba extraño. Las alarmas habían dejado de sonar y todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Lo que le llamó un poco la atención es por qué haku estaba vestido con el mismo traje que cuando lo conoció.

-Está bien- Dijo haku. -Lo único que te pediré es que si los ves…no le digas a nadie que estoy aquí- Ahora si tigresa estaba confundida. ¿Por qué no quería que nadie supiera donde estaba?

-Pero… ¿Por qué no quieres que nadie sepa que estas aquí?- Preguntó

-Solo…hazme ese favor ¿Sí?- Tigresa, resignada, solo suspiró y asintió con la cabeza. Hecho esto salió de la habitación en busca de los demás.

Haku suspiró. Miró la puerta del baño y se dirigió hasta ahí.

Shang había encendido la ducha. Se proponía despejarse después del susto que había pasado y la "sorpresiva" situación en la que se encontró con haku. Pasó su pata lentamente por sus labios. Sentía mariposas en el estomago. El agua caliente empezó a relajarlo poco a poco hasta que decidió sentarse y dejar que el agua haga su trabajo. Cerró los ojos. Miles de pensamientos rondaban su cabeza y no lo dejaban tranquilo. De pronto, sintió que alguien había entrado en el baño. Abrió los ojos y se encontró frente a frente con haku, totalmente desnudo. Shang retrocedió un poco asustado y avergonzado contra el muro.

-¿Ha…haku?- Shang se cubrió la entrepierna totalmente rojo y avergonzado. Haku se acercó más hacia su rostro y acarició su mejilla derecha.

-Tranquilo- Él sonreía pero shang se estaba consumiendo en el pudor y la vergüenza. Haku acercó sus brazos al joven tigre y lo atrapó en un abrazo. Shang no sabía qué hacer. Estaba atrapado en aquel abrazo. Se sentía cómodo y seguro pero también sentía pudor. Estaba desnudo frente a alguien y jamás lo había estado con alguien.

-Haku…yo…no sé…- Haku se separó unos centímetros de él, clavando su mirada en los zafiros brillantes de shang. Ambos quedaron estáticos por un momento hasta que haku rompió aquel espacio uniendo sus labios con los de el joven tigre. Shang quedó pasmado y sus mejillas ardían cual brazas. No podía moverse. Sintió como las manos de haku recorrían sus brazos en una suave caricia hasta llegar a sus patas. Sus patas y las manos de haku se unieron mientras haku acariciaba con sus pulgares, las patas de shang diciendo que todo está bien. Shang, lentamente fue relajándose hasta cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por el beso. El beso empezó a aumentar su intensidad lentamente. Shang rodeó sus brazos sobre los hombros de haku atrayéndolo más hacia su cuerpo. Ambos se besaban sin pudor. El beso duró unos cuantos minutos hasta que ambos se separaron, jadeando.

-Haku…- Susurró shang en un jadeo. Haku soltó una risita mientras acercaba su mano hasta la entrepierna de shang. Shang quedó tieso como una piedra. De pronto, ambos oyeron que golpeaban la puerta.

-¿Shang? ¿Estás ahí?- Era la voz de tigresa.

-Tigresa…- Susurraron ambos al unísono.

Continuará…

**Bueno...ajajaj! me gustaria ver sus caras por eso ultimo que sucedio xD ¿No se lo esperaban verdad?**

**Dejen sus reviews si les gusto y hasta el proximo capi ;)**


	11. Semana Agitada (Dia 1) Parte 2

Capitulo 11 Semana Agitada (Día 1) Segunda Parte

**Hola a todos! Lamento la tardanza, es que tuve muchisimas cosas que hacer del colegio y no me daban abasto para terminarla, pero por suerte, ya esta aqui la segunda parte...Solo espero que sea de su agrado y compensat el tiempo que estuve sin actualizar...**

**Bueno, basta de charla, empezemos...**

-Shang ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó tigresa.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- Preguntó shang preocupado.

-Solo actúa natural- La puerta del baño se abrió. Haku solo permaneció parado, intentando esconderse detrás de la cortina.

-¿Quién…quién es?- Preguntó shang.

-Soy yo, tigresa. Solo quería ver si todo estaba en orden- Tigresa no podía ver casi nada a causa de la neblina que desprendía el agua caliente.

-Sí, sí, todo en orden- Haku levantó el pulgar como diciendo "bien, sigue así"

-Solo venia a preguntarte si no has visto a haku- Haku negó con la cabeza. Shang entreabrió la cortina y dejó pasar solo su cabeza.

-¿Otra vez desapareció?- Preguntó. Haku suspiró aliviado.

-Sí. No entiendo cómo es que tiene esa facilidad de escurrirse por cualquier lado tan fácilmente- Dijo tigresa.

-Yo…tampoco sé- Agregó shang.

-Bueno, si lo ves, dile que lo estoy buscando ¿Sí?-

-De acuerdo- Tigresa se marchó cerrando la puerta tras sí. Shang suspiró aliviado.

-Estuvo cerca- Suspiró haku. Shang se acercó hasta él.

-¿Estás loco?- Exclamó. -¡Casi nos descubren!- Haku sonrió divertido.

-Pero…bien que valió la pena- Shang se sonrojó. Haku soltó una risita provocando que shang desviara su vista hacia un costado.

-Te dejare en paz- Haku aprovechó el despiste de shang y aprovechó a darle un beso en la mejilla. Shang se quedó sin respiración y sus mejillas empezaron a arder nuevamente. Sacudió un poco la cabeza y lentamente, fue recobrando la compostura.

-Es un tonto…pero es lindo- Susurró shang con una sonrisa.

Haku terminaba de secarse. Pensaba en ponerse la misma ropa que llevaba puesta. Pero antes de recogerla, pasó su vista por la habitación y se encontró con un ropero. Se acercó hasta el mismo y abrió sus puertas de par en par. Para su sorpresa, se encontró con casi toda su ropa. Se había puesto unos jeans negros algo ajustados a sus piernas y unas zapatillas blancas cuando alguien entró en la habitación.

-¡Ah! ¡Aquí estas!- Era Kiara.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó haku.

-Creo que nos pasamos con la broma…- Dijo Kiara frotándose el brazo derecho.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón…el pobre shang terminó muy asustado- Dijo mientras buscaba algo en el ropero.

-¿Y dónde está ahora?- Preguntó Kiara.

-Está dándose una ducha- Dijo haku. En eso, encontró lo que estaba buscando. Era una musculosa tipo basquetbol, negra con algunos detalles en rojo. Los orificios por donde iban los brazos llegaban más debajo de las axilas.

-Más te vale que lo dejes en paz- Dijo Kiara recostándose sobre el marco de la puerta.

-Ya sí, creo que se acabaron las bromas por hoy- Dijo haku mientras se ponía la musculosa.

-Oye, el doctor Rossenberg nos ha llamado a todos. Dijo que era algo importante-

-¿Importante? Bueno…pues esperemos a shang y vallamos los tres juntos-

-De acuerdo- Ambos esperaron a que shang saliera de ducharse. Cuando hubo salido…

-Oye shang…- Lo llamó haku.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó abriendo la puerta del baño.

-Tenemos que reunirnos con los demás. El doctor nos quiere decir algo-

-De acuerdo, vamos- Dicho esto, los 3 salieron juntos de la habitación. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que los 3 llegaron donde estaba el doctor.

-Buenos días chicos- Saludo Rossenberg.

-Buenos días doctor- Saludaron todos al unísono.

-Verán, los reuní aquí porque tengo que informarles algo- Empezó el doc.

-Y ¿De qué se trata?- Preguntó Kiara.

-He logrado construir un portal idéntico al que poseía Giovanni. Aun no está terminado pero en cuanto lo esté, podremos volver en el tiempo justo cuando aquella cosa rara…-

-¿Kimaira?- Interrumpió Haku.

-Bueno…Justo cuando Kimaira nos envía de vuelta aquí- Tanto haku como los demás, se sorprendieron un poco al saber que sus esperanzas aun no estaban perdidas del todo. Solo faltaba un pequeño detalle…

-Pero… ¿Qué pasará con po?- Preguntó tigresa con cierto tono tímido. Haku arqueó una ceja ¿Po?

-¿Te refieres al panda?- Preguntó Rossenberg. Tigresa asintió igual de tímida que antes.

-Lo lamento querida…no puedo contestarte eso…no es que no quiera decírtelo, simplemente es que no se que haya hecho esa cosa…- Tigresa bajó la mirada algo triste. Haku pudo notar aquel gesto.

-¿Tigresa?- Pero tigresa no dijo nada. Solo se dio media vuelta, se puso en cuatro patas y se echó a correr. Haku, sin titubear, empezó a correr detrás de ella.

Tigresa llegó hasta su habitación y se encerró en ella. Empezó a sollozar. Le dolía en el alma saber que su panda amado podría estar muerto. Pero más le dolía, el hecho de sentirse confusa y atraída por haku. No podía controlar sus sentimientos. Su cuerpo reaccionaba solo. No quería lastimar a haku, pero no podía resistirse al entrar en contacto con él. Sus extremidades empezaban a fallarle y su vista se nublaba perdiéndose en aquellos orbes celestes casi blancos que brillaban cual faroles.

Entre sollozos, alguien llamaba a la puerta. Era él.

-¿Tigresa estas bien?- Preguntó haku del otro lado. Con tan solo escuchar su voz, su corazón brincaba y se aceleraba.

-¡Estoy perfectamente! ¡Lárgate de aquí! ¡No quiero ver a nadie!- Exclamó la felina.

-¡Por favor tigresa! ¡Solo quiero ayudarte!- Haku golpeaba la puerta con más insistencia. El solo quería ayudar a su amiga felina.

-¡Ya lárgate Haku!- Por un momento, los golpes en la puerta cesaron. Tigresa se levantó de la cama algo temblorosa y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Cuando esta se abrió, haku ya no estaba ahí. Suspiró. Dio media vuelta dispuesta a recostarse sobre la cama de nuevo, pero se llevó con la sorpresa de que haku estaba justo detrás suyo. Se sobresaltó y exclamó.

-¿¡Que haces aquí!? ¡Te dije que no quiero ver a nadie!- Los ojos se le volvieron a empapar de lágrimas. Haku no se inmuto. Solo se quedó allí parado mirándola preocupada. Sus brillantes ojos se clavaban como dagas en la felina. Sentía su mirada sobre ella. Se sentía incomoda, enojada y triste al mismo tiempo.

-¡Lárgate!- Exclamó de nuevo. Pero haku seguía allí, inmóvil. Tigresa apretó los puños y varias lágrimas empezaron a escapar de sus ojos carmesí.

-¡LARGATE!- Saltó hacia el intentando encestarle un puñetazo en la cara. Pero haku fue más rápido. Tomó ambos brazos de la felina, los cruzó sobre su pecho y la abrazó con fuerza para que no pudiera escapar.

Tigresa forcejeaba intentando zafarse de aquel abrazo. Pero fue en vano. Haku empezó a acariciarle la espalda. Tigresa estaba presa de sus brazos. Sentía los suaves latidos del corazón de haku. De alguna manera se sentía segura…sin miedo…y eso le hizo acordar más a po. Inevitablemente comenzó a llorar sobre el pecho de haku. Las lágrimas se le escapaban sin control.

-Tranquila…es bueno llorar…descárgate…descarga toda la tristeza que llevas dentro…- Susurró haku a su oído. Su voz sonó como el susurró del viento entre las copas de los arboles. Tigresa se tranquilizó un momento pero, de todas formas, seguía llorando.

Haku pasó suavemente su mano por la cabeza de la felina. Ella seguía llorando. Sentía todo su cuerpo pesado y sin energía. Bajó la guardia y le correspondió el abrazo a haku.

-¿Qué sucede tigresa? Cuéntame…sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

-Lo…lo extraño mucho…- Dijo entre sollozos.

-Lo sé…sé que es duro perder a un gran amigo- Tigresa se acurrucó más sobre el pecho de haku. Ambos se quedaron varios minutos abrazados. Ninguno quería separarse del otro. Era un momento muy triste para tigresa y haku no podía separarse de ella.

Pero a tigresa, el tema de po aun le daba vueltas en la cabeza. Haku no sabía exactamente acerca de la relación entre ella y po. Se sentía fatal el no poder decírselo. Pero, cada vez que intentaba hablar con él, se perdía en aquellos brillantes ojos. Solo esperaba decírselo antes de que algo entre ellos pasase a mayores.

-Ha…haku…- Suspiró la felina levantando su vista.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó él.

-Tengo…tengo que confesarte algo…- Tigresa bajó la mirada algo avergonzada.

-Claro, dime lo que sea- Dijo haku con una sonrisa.

-Bueno…yo…yo soy…- Pero tigresa fue interrumpida por un golpeteo en la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Tigresa? ¿Haku? ¿Están ahí?- Era la voz de víbora. Ambos se separaron lentamente y se dirigieron hacia la puerta. La puerta se deslizó hacia un costado y detrás de ella estaban víbora y Kiara.

-¿Tigresa estás bien?- Preguntó Kiara. Tigresa se secó todo rastro de lágrimas posibles y solo asintió con la cabeza. Ellas ya se habían percatado de que había estado llorando.

-¿Qué sucede?- Interrumpió haku.

-¡Hay buenas noticias!- Exclamó víbora sonriente.

-El doctor Rossenberg dijo que podríamos volver a su época- Explicó Kiara. Haku sonrió alegre. Tigresa abrió los ojos como platos y se abalanzó contra Kiara.

-¿Volver? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?- Tigresa aprisionó a Kiara contra la pared mientras la bombardeaba con preguntas.

-¡Ya, Ya! Tranquila amiga- Kiara posó sus manos en los hombros de la felina.

-Tranquila ¿Si? Ven con nosotros. El doctor Rossenberg nos explicará mejor- Tigresa inhaló profundamente y exhaló suavemente. Sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Muy bien- Sonrió Kiara. –Vamos- Los 4 emprendieron marcha de nuevo hacia el lugar de reunión.

Una vez reunidos todos de nuevo, el doctor Rossenberg comenzó a explicarles lo que tenía en mente.

-Verán, quizás no entiendan mucho sobre esto, quizás no entiendan nada…pero es bastante sencillo. Observen- El Doc encendió una pantalla y allí se mostraban unos planos.

-Y… ¿Qué se supone que es eso Doc?- Preguntó Matt.

-Como muchos la conocen…es una máquina del tiempo…pero tiene una pequeña peculiaridad- Explicó.

-¿Y cuál es?- Preguntó haku. Los demás no entendían ni jota de lo que estaban hablando.

-Bueno, podemos ver en vivo que es lo que sucedió…- Haku se pasó su mano sobre la barbilla y pensó durante un momento. Entonces abrió los ojos por sorpresa.

-Entonces… ¿Quiere decir que…?- Habló haku.

-Exacto jeremy. Podemos programar el tiempo exacto en un acontecimiento pasado- Los demás arquearon una ceja. No entendieron muy bien lo que dijo.

-Perdón pero…no entendí- Dijo mono.

-Yo tampoco- Dijo mantis.

-Quiere decir que podemos volver a un momento exacto…como por ejemplo…cuando Kimaira nos arrojó dentro de aquella cosa negra en el cielo- Todos abrieron los ojos de sorpresa.

-Y ¿En cuánto estará lista Doc?- Preguntó Kiara.

-Bueno, el proceso es complicado pero estamos trabajando en ella. Si mis cálculos no me fallan…estará lista en una semana-

-¿Una semana? Bueno…peor hubiese sido un mes, o un año- Dijo haku.

-No se preocupen chicos, prometo que en una semana esta máquina estará lista y podrán volver para acabar con aquella cosa-

-Muchas gracias Doc- Sonrió haku.

-No hay por qué agradecer jeremy- El Doc también sonrió. –Pueden ir a almorzar si les apetece…-

-Perfecto, muchas gracias- Dicho esto, haku y los demás salieron del recinto con la esperanza de que en una semana podrían volver al valle de la paz.

Pero tigresa aun estaba preocupada y triste por una cosa en particular. Po.

-_¿Qué le habrá pasado? ¿Estará bien? ¿Estará herido?- _Todas esas preguntas rondaban en la cabeza de la felina. Víbora, quien iba junto a ella, logró notar cierta tensión en ella.

-¿Tigresa estas bien?- Preguntó. Tigresa hizo caso omiso ante la llamada de su amiga.

-¿Tigresa?- Víbora movió su brazo con su cola haciendo reaccionar de golpe a la felina.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?…Ah, lo siento víbora…-

-No hay problema pero…te noto un poco tensa… ¿Te sucede algo?- Preguntó.

-No, nada…estoy bien- Pero víbora no se la creyó.

-Tigresa, hace mucho tiempo que nos conocemos y puedo leer perfectamente tu rostro. Sé que algo te está preocupando o molestando, y sabes que no voy a presionarte para que me lo digas…pero es mejor que lo sueltes, no lo dejes encerrado…sabes que puedes confiar plenamente en mi. Sabes que nunca revelaría uno de tus secretos a menos que tú digas lo contrario-

Tigresa suspiró. Víbora tenía razón. Necesitaba contárselo a alguien y ese alguien era su mejor amiga. La más fiel que ha conocido.

-Está bien, te lo diré…pero no aquí- Susurró.

-¿Y a donde quieres ir?- Tigresa miró un momento al frente. Vaciló unos instantes y luego habló.

-Adelántense ustedes, nosotros iremos luego…tengo que hablar una cosa con víbora-

-Sí claro, pero no lleguen tarde- Sonrió Kiara. Ambas se dirigieron a la habitación de la felina.

-¿Y bien?- Preguntó víbora una vez dentro de la habitación. Tigresa tomó asiento sobre su cama.

-Bueno…yo…estoy preocupada…- Tigresa juntó las manos sobre las rodillas y alejó la mirada de su amiga.

-¿Preocupada? ¿Por qué?- Tigresa no contestó. Solo se quedó callada mirando a un lado. Víbora la observó por unos minutos hasta que logró darse cuenta de algo.

-Estás…preocupada por po ¿Verdad?- Tigresa volteó la cabeza rápidamente para encontrarse con los celestes ojos de su amiga. _¿Cómo lo supo?_ Pensó.

-Como… ¿Cómo supiste que…?...- Tigresa no sabía que contestar. Se había puesto roja de la vergüenza pero no entendió por qué si víbora ya lo sabía.

-Es obvio que estés preocupada por él. Todos lo estamos. No es algo que de verdad sea un gran secreto- Tigresa bajó la mirada apenada.

-Pero…se que te preocupa algo más…- Tigresa se encogió de hombros. Le había comentado a su amiga acerca de sus "Confusos sentimientos" hacia haku. Pero ella no tenía la culpa. Sentía algo dentro que no podía controlar. Algo que cada vez que estaba con haku, le hacía perder los estribos.

-Es…sobre…haku…- Dijo ella apenada.

-¿Sobre haku?- Preguntó víbora. Tigresa solo asintió con la cabeza apenada.

-Bueno, tienes que ser sincera con él. Dile la verdad-

-Lo sé pero…- Tigresa posó ambas patas sobre su rostro –Es tan difícil…- Dijo mientras esbozaba un sollozo ahogado. Víbora reptó a su lado y colocó su cola sobre el hombro de la felina.

-Tranquila tigresa ¿Por qué es tan difícil decirle la verdad?- Tigresa retiró sus patas y se secó las lágrimas.

-Es que…no sé que me sucede…cada vez que estoy con él…todo a mi alrededor parece no importarme…cada vez que me encuentro a solas con él…no puedo contener el impulso…- Tigresa suspiró profundamente –De…besarlo…- Y de nuevo volvió a posar sus patas sobre su rostro.

Víbora abrió los ojos por sorpresa.

-Tigresa…no sé qué decirte…- Dijo víbora. –Pero…tienes que decirle la verdad…que tú amas a po…-

-Tienes…tienes razón…- Dijo quitando sus patas de su rostro y posándolas sobre sus rodillas. –Pero…es muy difícil…no quisiera herirlo o molestarlo…-

-Estoy seguro de que él entenderá…no creo que se moleste, es más…creo que hasta se alegraría de que tú y po se amen- Víbora sonrió. Tigresa se quedó pensándolo unos minutos hasta que esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. _–Tal vez víbora tenga razón…quizás haku lo entienda-_ dijo para ella misma.

Tigresa se levantó de la cama decidida a contarle la verdad a haku.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó víbora.

-Tienes razón víbora…tengo que decirle…- Dijo tigresa sin mirarla. Víbora sonrió.

-Muy bien, entonces vamos, vayamos con los demás y en cuanto veas la oportunidad, dice la verdad- Tigresa volteó a mirarla y ambas sonrieron.

Unos minutos después, se encontraron con Kiara quien la guió hasta el comedor. Llegaron a una enorme habitación con un montón de mesas y una gran barra redonda en el centro de la habitación. Los demás estaban en una mesa algo alejada de la entrada casi al centro de la habitación.

-Veo que encontraron el camino- Haku sonrió. –Menos mal que Kiara es buena para encontrar caminos…no como cierto personaje que…- Haku dirigió su mirada a Matt.

-Jaja si que gracioso- Rió Matt sarcástico.

Kiara suspiró y bajó la mirada, negando con la cabeza.

-Estos dos jamás aprenden- Susurró. Tigresa y víbora sonrieron divertidas. Las tres se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares. Kiara junto a Matt, víbora junto a grulla y tigresa junto a…haku.

Tigresa aun se sentía muy apenada por la confesión que le hizo a víbora. Pero, sentarse junto a haku, la hizo sentir aun más incómoda.

Un camarero se acercó hasta la mesa con una bandeja en mano con 8 platos humeantes con sopa de fideos y 8 vasos de agua. Dejó los platos en sus respectivos lugares y se fue por donde llegó.

-Buen provecho- Dijo haku sonriendo. Todos le respondieron y empezaron a comer. Todos almorzaban plácidamente, pero uno de ellos no probó bocado.

Tigresa revolvía su sopa lentamente. Solo la miraba, perdida en sus pensamientos. En un momento, haku notó que ella no probaba bocado alguno.

-¿Tigresa?- En cuanto haku la llamó, accidentalmente derramó su sopa sobre los pantalones de haku. Haku dejó salir un pequeño gemido de dolor.

-¡Ay no! ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó tigresa. Haku se levantó lentamente de su lugar.

-Sí- Dijo con voz ahogada. –No te preocupes, iré a cambiarme- Sin embargo, mono y mantis pudieron ver que una lágrima brotaba del ojo izquierdo de haku. Ambos se aguantaban lo más que podían la risa y cuando haku se había ido, estallaron en carcajadas. Víbora les dio a ambos un latigazo con su cola para que se calmaran.

Haku llegó hasta su habitación algo adolorido. Se quitó la ropa y se metió en la ducha para quitarse el resto de la sopa. Pasaron unos minutos y salió de la ducha. Se estaba poniendo su ropa interior cuando de repente, alguien llamó a su puerta.

-¿Haku estas bien?- Era tigresa.

-Sí no te preocupes, son cosas que pasan- Exclamó haku del otro lado.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- Preguntó la felina.

-Tranquila tigresa estoy…- De pronto, haku quedó paralizado con la boca abierta. Sus ojos se volvieron finos y alargados como los de un gato.

Un alarido de dolor se hizo eco en todas partes. Tigresa se alejó de la puerta sorprendida por aquel grito, pero se sorprendió aun más por reconocer de quien era.

-¡Haku!- Exclamó. Empezó a lanzar patadas y puñetazos hacia la puerta. Pero por más esfuerzo que hiciera, solo conseguía abollarla en donde sus patadas y puñetazos impactaban.

Los gritos de dolor de haku se escuchaban casi en todos lados. Tigresa estaba desesperada. No podía derribar la puerta. Necesitaba ayudarlo como sea. En eso, se le ocurrió una idea.

-¡Haku aguanta por favor!- Exclamó antes de echarse a correr por los pasillos.

Haku se retorcía del dolor dentro de su habitación. Se agarraba la cabeza y apretaba fuerte los ojos. Algo parecía estar matándolo por dentro. De pronto, sintió algo quebrarse dentro suyo, y se desvaneció.

En la mente de haku…

Solo oscuridad. Haku empezó a abrir los ojos. Estaba sobre un suelo totalmente negro. Se incorporó hasta quedar de pie. No veía nada más que oscuridad. Todo a su alrededor era negro. De pronto, escuchó un susurró tenebroso a la lejanía.

-Haku…haku…- La voz repetía su nombre.

-¿Quién es?- Preguntó. Aquella voz comenzó a reír malignamente.

-¿¡Quien está ahí!?- Exclamó. De pronto, la atmosfera se llenó de una espesa niebla purpura. Haku volteaba su vista hacia todos lados pero no veía nada.

Una figura negra empezó a recortarse sobre la espesa niebla. Poco a poco iba tomando forma de un cuerpo pero su cabeza era totalmente diferente. Haku le llamó la atención pero pronto descubrió quien era.

-Haku…- Susurró frente a él. Aquel ente sonreía con malicia mientras se relamía y enseñaba sus afilados dientes.

-Kimaira- Dijo haku.

-Si…he esperado tanto nuestro encuentro…- Dijo susurrando mientras empezaba a dar vueltas alrededor de haku.

-¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó haku frunciendo el ceño.

-Tú sabes lo que quiero…- Dijo Kimaira volviendo a sonreír con malicia.

-Si crees que vas a acabar con más vidas inocentes…olvídalo- Respondió haku.

-Oh… ¿Te refieres a los pobres aldeanos que maté por accidente? No…no busco a esas plagas…

-¿¡Entonces que mierda quieres!?- Exclamó furioso haku. Kimaira se acercó hasta estar cara a cara con él.

-Quiero…tu vida…y la del guardián…- Haku abrió los ojos por sorpresa. Empujó a Kimaira lejos de él. Ella empezó a reír maléficamente. Haku ya se había hartado de ella. Estaba realmente furioso. Empezó a correr hacia ella y, a medio camino, se transformó en tigre. Intentó encestarle un puñetazo pero ella era muy rápida y se esfumó de ahí.

Haku empezó a mirar hacia todos lados, pero no pudo adivinar un fuerte puñetazo que le dio de lleno en la mandíbula. Cayó unos cuantos metros lejos.

-Lo ves querido…no puedes ni siquiera tocarme…- Haku apretó los puños. Un hilo de sangre emanaba de su boca. Escupió la sangre y se levantó de nuevo dispuesto a todo.

Los puñetazos y patadas iban y venían para todos lados, pero ninguno pudo darle a Kimaira. Haku empezaba a cansarse pero no estaba dispuesto a rendirse tan fácil.

-Haku…es muy fuerte…no podremos nosotros dos solos…- Yiron le habló pero haku estaba muy enfadado como para hacerle caso.

-¡Cállate!- Exclamó haku. Empezó a correr de nuevo hacia Kimaira pero otra vez lo mismo. Esta vez, pasaron unos segundos en los que haku miraba hacia todos lados para buscarla. De pronto, haku se dio la vuelta. Sus ojos se abrieron hasta su máxima expresión.

Una garra negra le atravesó el estomago hasta llegar al otro lado. Kimaira sonreía diabólicamente. Sus ojos brillaron intensamente y todo se volvió oscuro de pronto.

Tigresa volvió desesperadamente con ayuda a la habitación de haku. Kiara abrió la puerta deprisa. Cuando la puerta se abrió, todos se encontraron con una escena que dejó helados a todos.

Haku recostado boca abajo sobre un charco enorme de sangre. Todos se acercaron rápidamente hacia él.

-¡Haku! ¡HAKU HABLAME!- Exclamó desesperadamente tigresa. Al tratar de incorporarlo se encontraron con un enorme agujero que atravesaba su estomago y llegaba hasta el otro lado y sus ojos abiertos de par en par. Todos se quedaron helados del miedo.

-¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR, HAKU RESPONDEME!- Tigresa abrazó el cuerpo inerte de haku y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. Los demás dejaron escapar también varias lágrimas. Kiara estaba muy aterrada pero tenía que hacer algo urgente.

-¡Auxilio! ¡Por favor ayuda! ¡Por favor!- Exclamó.

Continuará…

**Jaja! Al parecer, haku no era inmortal...¿o si? Bueno, eso se vera despues**

**Espero que les haya gustado y lamento de nuevo por la tardanza...pero estoy seguro de que el proximo saldra pronto **

**Se despide Skalispo3 ;)**


	12. Semana Agitada (Dia 2)

**Hola amigos! que tal? Si lo se, he tardado nuevamente...pero tengo mis motivos...**

**Lamentablemente, he tenido un problema en una disco de mi ciudad, y me pegaron una apuñalada en el abdomen, no fue tan profundo pero igualmente, perdi algo de sangre...**

**Y otros de los motivos son algunos problemas personales...y algo de que la inspiracion no me llegaba xD**

**Y un anuncio que creo que les va a importar:**

**Estoy algo disconforme con la historia, se que es mi primer fic y lo entiendo...por lo que he decidido que el fic va a terminar para diciembre, mas exactamente, para navidad...seria como un regalo ¿no?**

**Pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a dejar de escribir ^^...tengo pensado otro fic para cuando termine este, aun esta en proceso, pero no va a salir a la luz en cuanto termine mi fic, no me gusta dejar las cosas incompletas ^^**

**Bueno, sin mas chachara, empecemos...**

Capitulo 12 Semana Agitada (Día 2)

-Por favor haku…despierta…- Susurró tigresa. Haku había sido llevado hacia la enfermería. Estaba dentro de un tubo de cristal, flotando en un líquido verde. Una venda cubría su enorme herida. Estaba conectado a varios cables que salían del tubo hacia una maquina. Tenía también, una manguera que salía de su boca hacia la maquina. Era un respirador. Estaba aún inconsciente.

-Tranquila tigresa…- Dijo Kiara posándole una mano sobre el hombro. –Haku es fuerte, se que logrará salir de esta- Todos miraban con tristeza el tubo donde se encontraba haku.

-¿Creen que se recuperará?- Preguntó víbora a los demás en voz baja.

-No lo sé- Dijo grulla triste.

-No sé qué haríamos sin el- Dijo mono igual de triste. El maestro shifu solo miraba al suelo con un semblante de tristeza. El señor ping posó un ala sobre su hombro.

-No entiendo que sucede aquí, o como sucedió todo esto…pero sé, que ese chico es muy valiente y fuerte para superar esto maestro shifu- Shifu lo miró.

-Solo esperemos que salga con vida de esto- Dijo.

En la mente de haku…

No sentía ningún dolor. Había desaparecido por arte de magia. Haku se incorporó hasta quedar de pie. Se sentía mareado y algo confuso. No entendía donde estaba, pero sabía que no era la base subterránea. Era un lugar tranquilo, sin ruido. Sintió algo húmedo bajo sus pies. Era agua. Su espalda y cabeza también estaban mojadas. Llevó su vista hacia abajo y, efectivamente, era agua. Algo le llamó la atención, el cielo se reflejaba con bastante claridad. Elevó su vista y pudo ver el cielo, con algunas nubes. Llevó su vista por todo su alrededor, todo era lo mismo, el mismo espejo de agua cristalina.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Preguntó. Sintió que alguien estaba detrás de él. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Yiron.

-¡Yiron!- Exclamó.

-Jeremy, fue muy tonto de tu parte haberte enfrentado solo contra Kimaira- Dijo con expresión algo seria.

-Si lo sé, pero es que me genera tanto odio y enojo, que no me puedo controlar. ¿Y ahora que haré?-

-Esperar- Dijo Yiron.

-¿Esperar? ¿Qué cosa?- Preguntó haku.

-Solo espera-

-Pero…no entiendo…-

-Hay algo que debes entender y saber antes de enfrentarte a Kimaira-

-¿Y qué es?- Preguntó haku.

Tigresa entró en su habitación. Se sentó sobre su cama y reventó en llanto. Estaba muy confundida, frustrada y triste al mismo tiempo. No podía comprender lo que estaba sucediendo dentro suyo. Amaba a po pero se sentía atraída por haku. ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba a ella misma. ¿Por qué haku? ¿Por qué se sentía atraída hacia él? Se sentía exhausta. Se tumbó sobre su cama y a los pocos minutos, cayó dormida.

Se encontraba en un lugar extraño. Jamás lo había visto antes. Era una habitación, pero no había ventanas, solo una puerta detrás suyo. Había una mesa con dos sillas en ambos extremos. En una de las sillas, había alguien. Intentó divisar quien era, pero el ambiente estaba cubierto por una rara neblina. Se acercó hasta la mesa y se sentó en una de las sillas. Aquel extraño estaba encapuchado. No se le veía la cara, ni siquiera movía los músculos.

-Tigresa…- Una voz sonó entre la espesa neblina como un eco. Tigresa volteó la cabeza. No había nadie cerca más que el extraño encapuchado.

-¿Quién es?- Preguntó.

-Tigresa…- El eco se hacía cada vez más claro. La niebla empezó a disiparse poco a poco.

-¿¡Quien es!?- Exclamó. La niebla se disipó dejando al descubierto el cuarto. Parecía el cuarto de un viejo castillo. Sombrío y tétrico. Lo único que iluminaba era un candelabro sobre la mesa. El viejo cuarto y la luz de las velas, hacían ver el cuarto de un color verde. Daba la impresión de que ese lugar estaba deshabitado y abandonado hace años, pero todo estaba en perfecta condiciones. Tigresa miró hacia adelante. El encapuchado seguía allí, sin moverse, sin articular ninguna palabra.

-Tigresa- La voz se hizo clara y reconocible. Tigresa abrió los ojos por sorpresa al reconocer aquella voz.

-¿Po?- Preguntó. El encapuchado se bajó la capucha y dejó ver su rostro a la luz de la velas.

A tigresa se le resbalaron algunas lágrimas al ver quién era el encapuchado.

-¡Po!- Exclamó. Quería acercase a él, abrazarlo y volver a sentir el calor de su pelo sobre el suyo. Y sentir, el calor de sus labios de nuevo. Pero no podía moverse. Algo la había agarrado al suelo. Miró hacia abajo y se sobresaltó al ver que unas manos de carne putrefacta, casi en los huesos, aferraba sus patas al suelo.

-¿¡Que es esto!? ¡Suéltame!- Exclamó.

-Tranquila tigresa…- Susurró po. Tigresa lo miró furiosa y confundida a la vez.

-¡Po!- Volvió a exclamar la felina levantándose de la silla en un intento desesperado por quitarse aquellas horrorosas manos. De pronto, sintió que unas manos se posaban sobre sus hombros y la obligaron bruscamente a sentarse de nuevo. Intentó zafarse pero otras manos sujetaron sus brazos. Estaba completamente inmovilizada.

-¡Po! ¡Por favor ayúdame!-

-¡Cállate!- Exclamó el panda golpeando la mesa con un puño. Tigresa quedó paralizada. ¿Por qué po le grito? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Lo siento tigresa…pero ya no puedo continuar con esto…-

-¿A…a que te refieres?- Preguntó asustada.

-¿Acaso crees que soy un tonto? Puedo ver todo lo que haces con ese humano…- Tigresa abrió los ojos por sorpresa y unas cuantas lágrimas resbalaron de sus ojos. Sus mejillas se tornaron coloradas.

-No… ¡Po! puedo explicarlo…- Po se levanto de la silla, dirigiéndose lentamente hacia la puerta.

-Ya no me amas…y eso puedo sentirlo…así que vete, vete con aquel humano…no quiero volver a verte jamás en mi vida…- Y se alejó de ella con rumbo hacia la puerta. Tigresa empezó a estremecerse violentamente, intentando en vano quitarse aquellas cadavéricas manos que la aprisionaban contra la silla.

-¡PO! ¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR VUELVE! ¡TE NECESITO!- Exclamó tigresa entre sacudidas y llantos. Po había desaparecido por la puerta.

…

-¡PO!- Tigresa se despertó sudada y llorando sin control. Sintió unas horribles nauseas. Corrió hacia el baño y empezó a vomitar. Su cuerpo temblaba de miedo. Se sentía desdichada y una idiota. Su visión comenzó a ponerse negra, se tambaleó y cayó desplomada al suelo inconsciente.

-¡TIGRESA!- Po se desprendió de golpe de los labios de Liang. Algo lo había asustado bastante, su respiración se había acelerado mucho al igual que su corazón.

-¡Po! ¿Estás bien?- Exclamó Liang. Po cerró los ojos. Llevó una mano hacia su pecho intentando recuperar el aliento.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Preguntó Liang.

-Tuve…una visión…-

-¿Una visión? ¿Sobre qué?- Po se recostó sobre la pared de piedra de la caverna.

-Era…tigresa…ella me abandonaba…y dijo que no quería verme nunca más…- Po clavó su mirada al suelo con un semblante de tristeza dibujado en su rostro. Liang no comprendió de quién hablaba po.

-Tranquilo po…pero… ¿Quién es tigresa?- Preguntó confundida.

-Es…la mujer a la que amo…- Po volvió la mirada hacia liang. Ella lo miraba algo triste.

-Está bien po…si es tan importante para ti, lo comprendo. Es más, admiro a las personas que son fieles…y tú eres un claro ejemplo. Eres lindo, buena persona y sobre todo fiel. Eso me encanta de ti- Liang sonrió. Po se sonrojó un poco. Jamás le habían dicho algo así.

-Wow…gracias liang- Po sonrió. Liang lo abrazó y po le correspondió el abrazo.

-Oye…creo que deberíamos continuar…- Interrumpió po.

-Sí…no podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre…tenemos que encontrar una salida de este lugar- Po ayudó a liang a ponerse de pie. Ambos sonrieron y emprendieron viaje. Todo seguía igual que antes. Oscuridad en todos lados.

-¿Y ahora? ¿Por dónde?- Preguntó liang. Po se detuvo a pensar. Realmente, la oscuridad los había desorientado por completo. No recordaban por donde habían venido o por donde había que seguir. Así que solo se limitó a seguir a sus instintos.

-Mhhh…Vayamos por aquí- Po emprendió marcha junto a liang perdiéndose ambos en la oscuridad.

Tigresa empezaba a escuchar unas voces lejanas. Le parecía muy familiar aquella voz. Empezaba a recobrar lentamente el conocimiento.

-Tigresa- La voz se hacía más clara. Abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con unos orbes celestes que la miraban atenta y expectante.

-Víbora…- Dijo tigresa en un susurro débil.

-Menos mal…nos asustaste mucho- Grulla se acercó por detrás de víbora. Tigresa ahora pasaba su vista por la habitación. Sus amigos la rodeaban. No entendía que sucedía. Pero sentía algo que quemaba en su pecho y estomago. Intentó levantarse pero un dolor punzante en el abdomen se lo impidió.

-Tranquila…aun no puedes levantarte- Una mano pequeña se posó sobre su brazo derecho. Tigresa reconoció aquella voz.

-Maestro- Shifu se acercó hasta ella. Posó una mano sobre su cabeza y la acarició suavemente.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Tigresa se sorprendió. Shifu nunca la había tratado de esa manera.

-Algo mareada- Dijo. El maestro shifu volteó hacia los demás.

-Por favor…necesito hablar con tigresa…a solas- Los demás asintieron, saludaron a su maestro y se retiraron del cuarto dejando al panda rojo y a la felina completamente solos.

-Maestro yo…- Shifu la interrumpió alzando su mano. Tigresa enmudeció al instante.

-Tigresa…yo…tengo que disculparme por todo…- Tigresa arqueó una ceja ¿A qué se refería exactamente con todo? Pero antes de que pudiera preguntar o decir algo, shifu se aferró a ella en un abrazo. Tigresa abrió los ojos por sorpresa. ¿Por qué la abrazaba? ¿Por qué?

-Hija…yo…lo lamento mucho…lamento todos estos años de ausencia como un verdadero padre…me siento un inútil…todos estos años cegado por el deseo que no pudo ser de Tai Lung…no quería que te transformaras en él, por eso la falta de afecto…pero…eso no significaba que no estuviera orgulloso de ti hija…perdóname mi niña… ¿Podrás perdonar a un viejo tonto como yo?- Tigresa se quedó pasmada, inmóvil ante las palabras de su maestro…de su padre. Solo atinó a abrazarlo y llorar sobre su hombro. Shifu comprendió entonces, la falta de cariño por parte de él hacia ella. Sintiendo las lágrimas de su hija, empezó a llorar sobre su hombro también. Ambos lloraron sobre el hombro del otro hasta que tigresa se separó de su padre. Clavó sus ojos en los celestes orbes del maestro. Sonriendo.

-Ya te he perdonado…papá- Ambos sonrieron y se abrazaron una vez más.

-Maes…digo, papá…necesito ver a haku- Interrumpió tigresa.

-Debes descansar por ahora hija…has tenido una gran sobrecarga de emociones a la que no estabas antes acostumbrada…-

-Lo sé…pero necesito verlo…por favor…- Shifu pensó por un momento, y luego sonrió.

-Está bien…yo te acompañaré- Tigresa se quitó la sabana que la cubría para darse cuenta de que llevaba solo una bata.

-Umhhh… ¿Y mi ropa?- Preguntó.

-Oh, sí, está sobre esa silla- Tigresa se levantó lentamente de la cama hasta tocar suelo. Pero un pequeño pensamiento rondó su cabeza por un momento. ¿Quién le había quitado la ropa? ¿Y quien la había visto desnuda?

-¿Papá? ¿Podrías voltear hacia la puerta por un momento?- Shifu asintió con la cabeza y sin rechistar se volteó en dirección hacia la puerta. Tigresa se deshizo de la bata para comprobar también de que no llevaba su ropa interior. Estaba completamente desnuda. Solo frunció el ceño mientras se vestía de nuevo.

-Ya puedes voltear- Dijo tigresa una vez vestida.

-¿¡Que!?- Exclamó haku. –Pero… ¿Cómo?-

-Es la única forma jeremy…no existe otra salida- Yiron lo observaba con esa mirada impenetrable pero que aun así, reflejaba un semblante de preocupación y tristeza. Haku Suspiró.

-Está bien…entiendo…si no existe otra salida- Yiron le había explicado que para poder acabar con Kimaira, uno de los dos tenía que sacrificarse. Ambos estaban dispuestos a hacer lo necesario para poder restaurar la paz y justicia para ambos mundos, pero ninguno se decidía de quien podría hacerlo. Existía también otro problema, haku no quería dejar de lado a los que más quiere. No quería hacerlos sufrir. Pero tendrían que entender que es por el bien de todo y de todos.

-¡Aaagh! Necesito salir de aquí cuanto antes. Siento que están desprotegidos allá afuera- Exclamó haku.

-No te preocupes, jeremy. Ellos estarán bien bajo los ojos de Kairi y de Kiara- Haku recordó de repente. Era cierto, se había olvidado por completo de la guardiana y su hermana.

-Es verdad…pero aun así, necesito regresar a mi cuerpo- Haku se agachó por un momento. Recogió un poco de agua y la arrojó sobre su rostro, pasando sus manos húmedas por su cabello. Haku suspiró, aliviado de que el agua calmara un poco sus pensamientos.

Tigresa y shifu llegaron donde se encontraba haku. Allí estaba. Sus ojos cerrados. Suspendido en aquel liquido verde en aquel tubo de cristal que lo conservaba como si fuera una pieza valiosísima de un museo. Estaba completamente desnudo.

-Veo que te encuentras mejor, tigresa- Una voz conocida apareció a un costado de ellos.

-Doctor… ¿Cómo esta…?-

-No sabría decirte mi niña, está estable, su herida ya casi esta sanada, pero parece que su mente y alma no están dentro de su cuerpo-

_-Yiron…- _Susurró tigresa para sus adentros. En eso, los demás entraron en escena.

-¡Tigresa!- Exclamaron todos al unísono. Víbora reptó hacia ella.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó su amiga.

-Sí, ya estoy algo mejor- Tigresa miró un momento a víbora y luego volvió su mirada hacia haku. Víbora comprendió entonces, lo mucho que se preocupaba por aquel humano. Pero víbora sintió una voz detrás suyo.

-Creo que lo mira con mucho cariño ¿eh?- Víbora frunció el ceño y mandó a volar a mantis de un latigazo con su cola.

-Animo amiga- Víbora reptó hacia su costado y posó su cola en el hombro de la felina.

-Estoy segura de que despertará pronto- Tigresa suspiró. Se había dado cuenta de que haku estaba así por alguien. Y ese alguien era Yiron. Algo le decía que estaba con él. Pero, ¿Qué estarían haciendo? Al menos algo sabía: Estaba en buenas manos. Pronto regresaría. Por primera vez desde que llegó al mundo, sonrió. Víbora la mirada sorprendida al igual que el maestro shifu. ¿Por qué ese cambio repentino en la actitud de la felina? Tigresa se volteó hacia los demás. Los demás abrieron los ojos por sorpresa.

Mantis justo llegaba después de que víbora lo mandara a volar, saltando hacia el sombrero de grulla.

-¿De qué me perdí?- Dijo. Todos hicieron caso omiso a lo que dijo el pequeño insecto. Mantis empezó a mirar a todos. Y todos apuntaban a una dirección.

-¿Qué están viendo?- Preguntó. Ninguna respuesta. En eso, llevó su mirada al frente y pudo entender el por qué todos miraban a un mismo punto. Tigresa ahora se acercaba a ellos. Manteniendo la sonrisa.

-¿Tigresa…?- Preguntó mono. En eso, la felina llevó su mirada a mono.

-¿Quieren entrenar? Hace mucho que no lo hago- Tigresa se dio cuenta de la mirada sorprendida de sus amigos, pero no añadió palabra alguna. Y dicho esto, salió de la estancia donde se encontraba haku. Todos se miraron entre sí, incluido el maestro shifu. ¿Qué había pasado con ella? ¿Por qué sonreía?

-Esa chica es fuerte, de buen corazón- Rossenberg sonrió y captó la atención del maestro shifu y víbora que se encontraban cerca de él.

-Sí…- Suspiró shifu. Aunque hubiese sido raro ver ese cambio de actitud repentino en tigresa, estaba feliz porque, en mucho tiempo, volvió a sonreír.

-Hay una sala de entrenamientos al otro lado del pasillo. Si desean entrenar, puedo llevarlos-

-Muy bien- Esta vez, shifu es el que sonreía. Han pasado tanto tiempo sin entrenar, que ya no veía las ganas de que todo esto se acabara de una vez por todas y volvieran a poder vivir tranquilamente. Rossenberg sonrió y salió de la estancia seguido por Rossenberg. Los demás los siguieron a la orden de shifu. Pero alguien, se quedó algo pensativa.

Víbora miró a haku. Tan tranquilo como nunca antes lo había podido ver. Y algo avergonzada por estar viéndolo desnudo. Se sonrojó un poco y volteó la mirada hacia otro lado. Pero aun había algo rondando su cabeza.

-Tengo que hablar con tigresa…- Dijo. En eso, una voz la interrumpió.

-¡Víbora! ¡Ven, tienes que ver esto!- Era la voz de mantis.

-¡Ya voy!- Víbora miró a haku una vez más. Por una extraña razón, sonrió y salió de la estancia.

A los pocos minutos, víbora se reunió con el resto de sus compañeros. Todos en la entrada de un gran salón. Víbora no entendió al principio que estaba pasando. Pero cuando llegó a la puerta, se pudo dar cuenta de la sorpresa de sus amigos. Era una sala de entrenamiento, muy parecía a la del palacio de jade. Los muñecos, las garras voladoras, los tubos de fuego, todo.

Pero esta era un poco más grande. Tigresa entrenaba con mucho afán. Todos se miraron sorprendidos, incluso el maestro shifu.

-¿Van a quedarse ahí?- Dijo mientras entraba en el circuito de los muñecos. Shifu no podía creer la réplica exacta del salón de entrenamientos. Miró a Rossenberg, que solo miraba a tigresa como entrenaba.

-¿Cómo…? Esto es…- Balbuceó.

-Realmente, nunca lo pensé…fue idea de jeremy- Todos escucharon lo que había dicho Rossenberg y voltearon a verlo sorprendido. Tigresa al escuchar esto último, saltó hacia donde se encontraba Rossenberg.

-¿Idea de haku?- Preguntó haku.

-Sí…- Suspiró. –Era una sorpresa de parte de él- Todos se quedaron callados.

-Verán…todo ocurrió cuando haku entró en mi oficina…-

Flashback…

-Doctor- Lo llamó haku.

-¿Sí, jeremy?- El doctor estaba sobre su escritorio. Ordenando algún que otro papeleo.

-Escuche…quisiera darles una sorpresa a los chicos. Me siento algo frustrado por no lograr defender su hogar, que siento que necesito compensarlos con algo- Rossenberg dejó de lado su tarea por un momento.

-Y… ¿Qué tienes en mente?- Preguntó.

-Quisiera…reconstruir su salón de entrenamientos- Rossenberg juntó sus manos como en una plegaria y apoyó su mentón en sus pulgares.

-¿Reconstruir su salón de entrenamientos?- Haku asintió.

-Y… ¿Tienes algún plano o algo?- Preguntó el doc.

-Precisamente es lo que estaba haciendo anoche. Enseguida vengo- Haku salió del despacho del doctor. En pocos minutos, regresó con 2 rollos de papel y otros 4 más chicos. Los extendió sobre el escritorio.

-Vea…el salón es más o menos de este tamaño. Tienen estos muñecos de entrenamiento, unos tubos que lanzan fuego, unas garras voladoras…- Rossenberg observaba detenidamente los dibujos de haku. En verdad, no podía negar que jeremy dibujara excelente. Era como si el dibujo cobrara vida propia.

-Muy bien…pero ¿Dónde piensas construirlo?- Preguntó. Haku sonrió.

-Acabo de descubrir algo Doc…venga, sígame- Haku salió de su despacho. Rossenberg dudó por un momento, pero al final, terminó siguiendo a haku. Pasaron unos minutos y haku se detuvo frente a una pared, que al parecer…estaba rasgada y rota en algunas partes.

-¿Qué paso aquí?- Preguntó Rossenberg.

-Hace un rato, estaba pensando exactamente en donde podría construir el salón de entrenamientos. Pensé un largo rato y apoyé mi mano sobre la pared. Algo me llamó la atención. Le di unos golpecitos y me pareció escuchar que sonaba hueca. Le di un puñetazo y confirmé lo que dije antes. Miré a través del agujero y estaba medio oscuro. Empecé a rasgar un poco más de pared, y encontré esto, mire- Haku dejó que el doctor se acercara lo suficiente como para poder dejar ver, algo de metal.

Rossenberg por instinto propio, empezó a destrozar más la pared. Haku no se quedó atrás. Al cabo de un rato, habían llegado a rasgar más alto de donde ellos llegaban. Develando así, una enorme puerta de metal.

-¿Una puerta?- Preguntaron ambos al unísono. Rossenberg empezó a inspeccionar la puerta. Al parecer, no presentaba signos de deterioro por el tiempo.

-Parece que está en buen estado- Dijo el doc. –Mhhh…debería tener algún escáner por aquí…- Rasgó un poco más la pared, y ahí estaba.

-Aquí esta…- El escáner era de una huella dactilar.

-Pero…necesitamos la huella dactilar de quien antes había estado aquí…- Dijo haku. Rossenberg se detuvo a pensar un momento. ¿Cómo podrían abrir la puerta? Sin poder pensar en otra cosa más, Sintió un chirrido a metal roto y un cortocircuito. Se dio la vuelta.

Haku había enterrado una de sus garras de tigre sobre el escáner. Haku sonrió con gracia.

-Lo siento Doc- Ambos sintieron un pequeño temblor a sus espaldas. La puerta se empezaba a abrir lentamente.

-Bueno…no es como esperaba abrir la puerta, pero de todos modos, buen trabajo jeremy- Haku sonrió. La puerta se abrió completamente. Ambos avanzaron un paso hacia adentro. Sintieron un sonido eléctrico y varias luces se encendieron. Dejando al descubierto la oscura habitación. Haku y Rossenberg abrieron los ojos por sorpresa.

-Esto esta…-

Continuará…

**¿Que tal? espero que haya satisfecho sus ganas de leer ^^ **

**Espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus reviews con sus comentarios, criticas (lo unico que pido que no sean tan groseros o explicitos) Hay niños aqui ^^...y ademas no acepto insultos...**

**Sin nada mas que decir, me despido hasta el proximo capi ;)**


End file.
